Love Plus One
by BuddingWriter101
Summary: With her love square down to a triangle, Sophie was at least improving her whole "situation." But when a new character is thrown in to the mix, it starts to unravel the peace that Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz have been trying to maintain. Evan Jones, Sophie's childhood friend, has moved to the Lost Cities after being discovered as a Mesmer. What will happen to our triangle now?
1. The Meeting (1)

**Jease...I don't know why, but the first time I wrote this chapter it totally sucked. It was super short, and it flowed horribly. Maybe I'm having a rut in my writing? Idk. Hope you enjoy it! Please, leave reviews with suggestions, constructive criticism, and tips! What do you want to see from this story? What did you think of the first chapter? I'm curious to know!**

 **-The Meeting**

The day was sunny, Foxfire was in full swing, and Sophie and her friends were enjoying the nice lunch break before their next round of Sessions. It was the most "normal" that Sophie had felt in a long time. With her parents safe, she could finally calm down a little. Grady and Edaline had suggested that Sophie try to take it easy. She'd protested initially, saying that there were still tons of problems to solve, and more trouble was sure to be around the corner. Now, though, she was happy she'd eventually broken down and agreed.

"You know, Goblin-man," Ro said casually, causing everyone else to perk their ears. Even Tam and Linh, who had recently joined them at school, quieted and waited with small smiles. "You could try to be a little looser."

Everyone bit back laughter as Sandor retorted, his posture stiffening further. "You know, Ro you could try to act a little bit less like a spoiled brat."

"Me? Spoiled?" Ro said lazily, checking out her bright-pink painted nails. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No idea what I'm talking about? You're always strutting around and acting like you're a-" Sandor faltered and looked away.

Ro grinned in response. "A what?"

"A princess," Sandor grumbled, and laughter finally broke through the mouths of the rest of the elves and goblins at the table.

Grizel wiped tears from her eyes. "Sandor, you should know by now not to mess with us ladies."

"She started it!" Sandor cried to his girlfriend.

"Jease, Gigantor," Keefe said with a smirk. "You're starting to sound like us."

"You're the one that's complaining all the time, Keefe," Sophie countered, smiling.

"If you weren't all the way across the table, I would tickle you."

"Ugh, Sokeefe," Dex gagged. "Kill me now."

"Hey!" Ro shouted, "Don't mess with my ship!"

"Ship?" Sandor asked innocently. Grizel whispered a few words in his ear. He turned his fury on Ro. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Chill." She continued to inspect her nails, unconcerned. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You're so hung up."

"He's always been that way," Sophie sighed. "It's rough to deal with."

Sandor crossed his arms. "Being your bodyguard hasn't exactly been a picnic either."

Sophie gave him an impish grin. "I never said it was."

This is what Sophie was talking about. How long had it been since she'd been able to laugh like this, and enjoy the bantering between her friends? She knew it probably wouldn't stay like this, but she was hoping for at least a few months (she'd even take weeks) of peace.

"Attention prodigies," boomed Magneto Leto's voice over the speakers, "I have a special announcement to make."

The noise of the cafeteria died down, and Sophie and her friends shot each other curious looks. It was the middle of the semester, what could be going on? For some reason, a cold lump settled in Sophie's stomach.

"Something unexpected has recently come to light. Starting today, a new prodigy will be joining us. He is, to put down the rumors I'm sure will spring up, from the Forbidden Cities. For certain reasons, he has only been discovered until now. His name is Evan Jones, and he is a confirmed Mesmer. We hope that you welcome him to Foxfire with open arms."

Immediately after Magneto Leto's voice was cut off, the cafeteria burst with noisy buzzing.

"What the heck is this?" Dex cried. "How, all of a sudden, are they finding a elf from the Forbidden Cities?"

"Yeah," Linh said in her quiet, soothing voice. "I thought that Sophie was the only one."

"She's supposed to be," Sandor answered, eyeing Grizel.

"In any case, we'll figure out the answers soon enough," Keefe said, crossing his arms and smirking. "And we'll be sure to give him a nice, Lost Cities Gang welcome. Or maybe just a Keefoster welcome. Right, Sophie? Sophie?"

All the others looked at Sophie, first curious, then with concern. Her face was white and her eyes were out of focus.

"Sophie?" Biana said from next to her, lightly shaking Sophie's arm.

Sophie turned to Biana slowly. "Evan...Jones..." she stammered. "I...I know that name." She seemed to regain her senses, and burst out of her seat, running to the doors. But before she could reach them, they swung open, revealing a tall figure standing in her path.

The figure, a boy of about 16, had raven-black hair that fell all around his head and reached his ears. He wore a blink-182 T-shirt with blue, faded jeans. He already stuck out among the other students like a sore thumb, but what really set him apart was the brown guitar strapped over his back.

He blinked a bit at the girl in front of him. When he spoke, his deep voice resonated across the room, plunging it in to silence again. "Sophie?"


	2. Reunion and Introduction (2)

**Sooo I've been getting a lot of "UPDATE SOON" so, here it is! Truth is, I've actually had this written for a few days. But I also wrote the next chapter. Trying to get ahead a little so I'm not posting-writing-posting back and back. Also, what do you think of the cover? I finally decided to design an origanal, after a lot of fun doing it on wattpad. If there's anything you might want to read Sophie and Evan talking about (we need a LOT of human dorkiness between the two to fill these chapters XD) suggest away! Answers to reviews are at the bottom!**

 **-Reunion and Introduction**

"Evan?" Sophie whispered back. "Ev, is that really you?"

The boy reached out his hand and hesitantly touched Sophie's hair. All the while, Sophie stared in to his eyes. They were the bright, electric blue that Sophie had always remembered.

"Sophie!" the boy said abruptly and encased her in a hug.

"Urg," Sophie groaned. "Yep. Definitely you." He released her and smiled down at her. And when Sophie said "smiled _down,_ " she meant it. His head came at least a foot above hers.

"Jease, how long has it been?" he asked, stroking his chin. Which, Sophie noticed, had the lightest hint of stubble.

"Three or four years," she answered, sighing.

"Yeah..." A smile crept on his face as his eyes slowly trailed over her. "You've changed."

Sophie felt her cheeks redden as she laughed. "You have too. You're like a giant. But at least," she looked at the guitar on his back, "you haven't given up your music."

"Aw, I'd never do that." Silence spread out between them, as Sophie fully realized what was happening.

"Evan...what are you doing here?"

He frowned and eyed her. "I...I'd like to ask you the same thing." More silence, which turned to increasing awkwardness. They weren't going to get anywhere like this.

"Come on," Sophie said, and turned around. "I'll go introduce you to my friends, and then we both have a _lot_ of explaining to do.

"Tell me about it," he snorted, and obediently followed her to the table. As they wove through the other tables, the eyes of the prodigies followed them. The attention made Sophie's skin itch. She reached up a hand to pull out an eyelash.

"Chill, Sophie," Evan said from behind her as they neared her friends. It took Sophie a minute to realize he'd switched to English. That meant he was speaking the Enlightened Language before. But of course he was. He is, after all, an...elf. Wow, Sophie was going to have a lot trouble accepting this.

The gang were all giving Sophie shocked looks. Evan put a hand on her shoulder, which made their eyes widen further. "Loosen up a little. We're walking through a cafeteria. Though I guess that isn't exactly your forte' either. I'm surprised you have any eyelashes left after 3 years."

"I've, erm, been trying to break that habit."

"Well...old habits do die hard."

"So," Keefe said when they reached the table. "What were you two talking about all secret like?"

"That was English, right?" Fitz asked, eyeing Evan suspiciously. Evan flashed him a smile, and Fitz reeled away.

"Sophie!" Sandor cried, rushing up to her. "You can't just take off like that!"

"Sorry," Sophie said sheepishly. "Everyone, this is my old friend, Evan Jones."

He waved to them all. "Yo."

"And Evan, these are my friends." She pointed at each and said their names, including Ro, Grizel, and Sandor.

"And when you say friend..." Biana started hesitantly, "how and when did you know him?"

"He moved to my neighborhood when we were about 7? He was living in a foster home."

Keefe raised an eyebrow. "Foster home?"

"It's a place that takes in orphaned kids," Sophie said, shooting him a look.

The table went silent.

"I'm, I'm sorry for your loss," Biana said quietly.

Evan smiled wryly. "Well, I wouldn't say 'loss.' More like they 'are lost.' I was found in a car seat in an abandoned car."

"Your parents...left you?" Dex choked.

"Yeah, I guess. Woah, didn't mean to make that all depressing. That was a loooong time ago. It's all in the past. Anyway, me and Soph were friends up until I had to move away when we were 11."

"Which was about a year before I came to the Lost Cities," Sophie finished.

"Really? You moved here only a year after that?" he said, surprised. Sophie nodded. "How?"

She pointed at Fitz. "He found me."

He snorted. "Princy boy? Gosh, that must have been traumatizing."

Sophie nodded and tried not to laugh as Fitz cried out with a "hey!"

"No offence," Keefe interrupted, "but why did you befriend him in the first place? I mean...you read minds. I thought that's why you didn't...you know...have many friends?"

Sophie blinked a few times, and all of sudden, she remembered why she had befriended him in the first place. "I could never read your mind!" she cried. "I met you two years after my Telepathy was triggered. It was still as hard to deal with, and all of a sudden you show up like the eye inside of a storm. Around you was the only time I felt normal."

"You wish you were normal," Evan remarked. "You certainly could squeal like a banshee whenever you read a good book or we dorked out about anime."

Sophie laughed and they fist-bumped. The shocked expressions returned to the group's faces. Sophie cleared her throat. "Anyway, it makes sense now! It's because you were an elf all along! Oh, and by the way Evan, I am totally making you listening to a STARISH song later, just for that little comment."

"NO! NOT STARISH!" He covered his ears and cowered away. "But what's this about mind reading?"

"Um, it's my Talent."

"Uh, you mean _one_ of your many Talents," Keefe corrected.

"Oh, like how I'm a...what's it called? A Mesmer?"

"Yes, like that," Sophie answered, "and we will definitely be discussing that later."

"Erm...besides all that..." Dex said slowly, "Why haven't you, you know, mentioned him?"

Sophie frowned. Now that she thought of it...she hadn't thought of Evan at all since coming to the Lost Cities. In fact...she couldn't remember thinking about him even when she was still in the Forbbidden Cities, before he was forced to move to another foster home.

Evan clutched his heart in mock hurt. "Don't tell me you forgot about me?"

Sophie's face reddened, to which Evan grinned. "I guess...I don't know. Something's weird. It's like, seeing you triggered..." she trailed off. Looking around the table, it seemed a lot of them had come to the same conclusion. Sophie scowled. "I think we're going to have to schedule a little meeting with you-know-who later."

They all nodded in agreement.

 **For those of you who may be confused, STARISH is a boy band from the anime Uto no Prince Sama.**

 **Little Strawberry fruit : Thanks! I'm glad you think so! I want to make the plot of this story a lot more...serious, then my Tophie story. Less like an extended ship, ya know? I hope you continue reading! **

**lovekotlc : LOL! Thank you for the enthusiasm! I am sooooo happy that you like the story that much! Between school, fanfiction, volunteering, and some original writing I've been working on, I can't say that my updates will be too often. But I will try my best! Keep up reading! Reviewing also helps get me motivated! *winks***

 **Keefoster0208 : Thank you! You like my writing style, huh? Well, thanks! That's a specific comment I don't see often, and it definitely helps! Lol, I can't reveal any final ships yet (mostly cuz I'm not actually sure...) but there will be some Keefosterness in the next chapter! I can promise you that! I hope you continue reading Love Plus One!**

 **Strawberryair : Thank you! You don't know how awesome it is to see fans from my Tophie story come to my new one! Also, thanks for the fix. That first chapter was littered with mistakes like that. I guess I was just too excited to get it posted that I didn't edit very well. I hope you continue reading!**

 **Gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree : I didn't make you wait too long, right? XD Thanks for your excitement! I hope you continue reading! Wait a minute, you wrote that Ex oneshot, right? I want more of that! XD Pleaaaase? I need more Keefoster to read! *chants "KEEFE POV!"***

 **Coco : I didn't make you wait too long, right? Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **: Lol! I regret nothing! And this chapter is probably even worse...and the next one is probably going to be pretty bad too...But I'm happy you like it enough to care about the cliff hangers! XD**

 **inspirewrite : Hey, that wasn't too long of a wait, right? XD Thanks for reading!**


	3. Hair and Other Talk (3)

**Okay, so you may notice that the next few chapters (including this one) will be kind of drawn out plot wise. I'm just deciding to cut them a certain way, so please don't get to annoyed with the cliff hangers. Or do. You're screams for more in reviews are pretty motivating. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"It's times like these that I really hate the Black Swan," Keefe groaned. Sophie was sitting on the Vacker's living room couch, and Keefe was on the floor near her feet."Something like this happens," he gestured to Evan, "and they're making us wait for information!"

"Maybe the Black Swan didn't know about him," Linh said quietly. Sophie didn't even want to know what that could mean.

"If you're thinking that the Neverseen are behind this, that's got to be impossible," Dex countered. "If this really is one of their 'surprises,' than once we realize the Black Swan doesn't know anything about him, then we're going to know that they did it. And what would be the point of that?"

Fitz sighed. "But we can't rule out the possibility."

"And the Black Swan always know something," Keefe added.

"Except when you need information the most," Sophie mumbled. She didn't mean to be bitter. It wasn't the Black Swan's fault that her parents got kidnapped, and it wasn't their fault that the Neverseen were so evil. They'd done everything they could to help get her parents back. There was no way she would have been able to do it without them. But every time she saw the thin scar lines on Biana's cheeks, she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. The wounds, those permanent reminders, on her friends just kept piling up. But she knew that she would do the same for all of them. For some reason, they weren't backing out, and even though it pained her, Sophie was happy that they were always there for her.

Evan seemed disinterested in their whole exchange. He was leaning against a wall near the corner of the room, picking at his finger nails. "As much as I love listening to all these words and references going right over my head, would you care to explain to the newcomer over here?"

Keefe eyed him and sat straighter. Was it just Sophie's imagination, or did he scoot closer to her? "Nu-uh, we've known for what, half a day? You stay in your corner...Shaggy Man!"

"Shaggy Man?" Fitz asked, looking Keefe like he was crazy. "What is it with you and hair?"

Keefe crossed his arms. "Hair is important."

Evan pouted and Sophie rolled her eyes. "Be nice, Keefe."

"Whadda mean, Foster? I'm always nice. I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"Sure you are."

"Yep! And you know I have the best hair. Just go and say it. You love my hair."

Sophie smiled secretly to the rest of the group as she sneaked her hand over Keefe's head and ruffled his hair. "You're right, so nice."

"HEY!" he cried, frantically waving her hand away. "NOT THE HAIR! NO TOUCHY THE HAIR!"

"You did make yourself pretty vulnerable," Sophie said as she sat back, laughing. Keefe grumbled and moved up to sit next to her on the couch. "There."

Sophie tried to reach up and ruffle his hair again, but he grabbed her wrist before she could get there. "No way are you doing that a second time." He pulled her up on to his lap and put his arms around her stomach. "Now you definitely can't reach." He ruffled her hair. Sophie tried to squirm away, but he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer.

"Keefe!" she cried. "Let go!"

"And let you ruin my precious Hair? Not a chance!"

"I promise I won't touch your hair! Just. Let. Go!"

"Nope. Sorry. Don't believe you. You're just going to have to deal with it." He whispered the last part in her ear.

She whimpered, and shot Evan, who was smiling suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows, a dirty look.

"UGH!" Dex gagged from a chair, pinching his nose. "Sokeefe! Fitz! Grab the hammer! Put me out of my misery!"

Fitz's scowl deepened. "No way, you're killing me first."

"Aw, come on," Evan said, beaming at them. "They're too adorable."

"Adorably sickening," Tam spoke up from his quiet spot behind Linh.

"Bangs Boy!" Keefe cried. "Wow, I didn't even notice you were here! You really should get out of the shadows more often, buddy."

Tam scowled. "It's not my fault you were...distracted." He one overed Keefe and Sophie's less-then-appropriate embrace. "Flirting with Sophie in front of everyone is a little shameful." Sophie's blush morphed in to full-out red-faced embarrassment.

"Flirting? Me?" Keefe asked innocently. "Never. You don't think I'm flirting, right Foster?"

"Mmm-hmmmm," Tam drew out. "You really should see Sophie's face."

Keefe grinned. "One a scale from 1 to 10, how hard is the blushing?"

Tam studied her a bit then said, "10.5."

"Foster! A new record! Congratulations!"

"Shut up, Keefe," Sophie muttered.

"In any case," Tam said, interrupting Keefe's retort. "I just need to do one thing before we move on with any of this."

Keefe raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" He put his chin on top of Sophie's head. She felt like diving in to the couch cushions and never coming back.

Tam pointed to Evan. "I want to do a shadow reading on him."

 **lovekotlc (Lemma): I'm happy you're enjoying it! I know there was a lot of Keefoster in this chapter, but don't worry, there will be some Sophitz in here! It is a Keefe-Fitz-Sophie-new character fanfic after all. I'm not sure exactly when yet, but it wouldn't be fair if I didn't add some. I hope you continue reading!**

 **Mia: Lol, thanks! No human references here, but I'm starting to plan a few. I know how the story is just going to end, I just gotta figure out how to get there, and add some adorableness and drama along the way. XD**

 **VerdiTheTRex: Thanks for that really specific comment! It's hard trying to make Evan different from all the other boys in KOTLC. Hopefully I'm succeeding. We're going to learn a lot more about Evan in the next chapter! Not sure about the ship name...if you come up with a any more ideas, feel free to tell me. Maybe I'll add it in the story.**

 **Meels: OKAY OKAY OKAY! But seriously, thanks for enjoying this enough to want more. Hope you keep reading!**

 **QuillSpot: I'm glad you can't, and I'm happy it's popcorn worthy. Though, just a warning, I'm evil. *evil laughter echoes around the room***


	4. The Shadow Reading & Music (4)

**Thanks to VerdiTheTRex, Mia, and Little Strawberry fruit for the ship names! I decided on one, but I included the rest as a joke (you'll see). We just have a few more chapters of initial explaining, and then we can start getting to the real drama and dorky human stuff. Of course, I'm adding some cuteness to this chapter as a thank you. And I PROMISE there will be some Sophitz in the next chapter after this! I actually have that part written, so it's guaranteed! Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Also, to answer a question, imagine this story happening right after Nightfall, only that cliffhanger in the end didn't happen. So, they're all the same age when Nightfall left off.**

 **-The Shadow Reading and Music**

"A what?" Evan asked. The rest of the room stayed silent.

Sophie was finally able to break away from Keefe. She stood up off the couch. "But are you sure we have time?" she babbled. "The Black Swan could be here any minute, and..."

"You know it doesn't take that long, Sophie," Tam said calmly, still looking at Evan.

"Besides, Sophie," Fitz jumped in, coming over to put his arm on her shoulder. "There's no harm in checking."

Sophie knew Fitz was right, and yet, why was she so nervous? She'd just gotten Evan back, just got to remember him again. Did she honestly think Evan was hiding something? And if he was, they'd have to turn him over or do something. Either way, she wouldn't be able to see him any more. Not as a friend, anyway.

Darnit, get it together, she chided herself. Trust Evan little more! He's probably just as turned around as you were when you came here!

Evan sighed from his corner and stood straighter from his leaning position. "I understand you guys must not trust me. All of a sudden I show up, and we've still got a lot of explaining to do. Go ahead, with whatever you want to do. I don't feel like causing trouble."

"It won't hurt," Tam promised as he stepped closer to him. Tam's light shadow slowly extended across the room, eventually colliding with Evan's. Evan's eyes widened as he looked down at the gray shapes, moving independently from their castors.

All eyes turner to Tam as he feel silent. It lasted a long time. Tam frowned at first, his face darkening. Sophie's heart jumped in her chest. But after a minute or two, Tam's face relaxed, and soon his blueish-silver eyes opened. His shadow bounced back to its original position, and everyone was left in suspenseful silence. What had Tam read?

"It was," Tam started, carefully choosing his words, "strange, at first. But..." he paused, and Sophie held her breath. "His shadow level is normal." He eyed Evan one last time, who's face seemed pleased, and slunk back to his spot next to Linh. Sophie breathed deeply and grinned at Evan, who smiled back at her.

Biana clapped once, getting their attention. "Now that we're all done with that, I'd like to ask a question." She turned to Evan, who raised an eyebrow curiously. "What exactly is the thing that you have on your back?"

He scrunched his eyebrows, confused, then reached to pull his guitar in front of him. "It's a guitar. Don't tell me you've never seen one before?"

It was the same one he'd had when they were kids. Old, worn, and brown, but still beautiful. He strummed a few chords, and Sophie sighed with nostalgia. He shot her another smile and sat crossed-legged in the middle of the room, guitar still in hand.

"I got it when I was 10; saved up my money working around the foster home. I've been playing ever since. People say I'm quite good." His eyes flashed with something Sophie couldn't recognize. They looked hardened, almost...scary. But then it was gone, and the bright, mischievous blue was back. Sophie wondered if she'd even seen it in the first place.

"Play..." Dex started slowly, coming over to look at the guitar. He reached out his arm to touch it, but Evan narrowed his eyes. It was playfully, but Dex still snatched his hand back. "It makes music?"

"Yup," Evan answered. "Would you like to listen?" They all nodded, and Evan patted the carpet next to him, looking at Sophie. "C'mere. Any requests?"

She went over happily, excited to hear Evan play after all these years. She sat close, but still far enough away so he could move his arms. "Photograph by Ed Sheeran? You still know that one?"

His eyes sparkled and the side of his mouth twisted up into a smirk. It was different from Keefe's "I'm gonna cause trouble" smirk. It was a little more mysterious...a little more closed. Like he knew all her secrets. Maybe she was reading in to it too much.

"Yep, I do. Any reason you're in the mood for something romantic?" His eyes flicked to Keefe for just a second, so only she noticed. She rolled her own eyes, and his flicked over to Fitz. She stared at Evan hard before he finally put his hands up in surrender.

"You can deny it all you want, Soph, but I can still see right through you."

"Shut up."

"Quite the problem you have."

"I said you can stop."

His face got a little closer. "Want me to add to it?"

Her face fully flushed and she turned away, mumbling, "Just play the darn song, you jerk, and stop meddling in my business."

"Still the same old Soph,"he laughed, smiling knowingly at the rest of the elves in the room.

Biana clasped her hands again, all of a sudden getting giddy. "I wonder what we should call you?"

Sophie looked at her incredulously. What?

"Seven, Evie, Sovan," Linh started listing names off her fingers. Sophie groaned out loud.

"No..." Biana shook her head.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Are you deciding our ship name?"

"Oh my gosh, knock it off." Sophie buried her head in her hands.

"Evphie, Ephie," Linh continued.

"Hm..." Biana kept thinking. "Sophan!"

Evan snickered as Sophie's face burned. Through her fingers, she could see Tam and Dex smirking, while Fitz and Keefe were almost...glaring? She was kind of suprised they hadn't joined the chorus of names. "Can we please just get on with the song?"

"But Sophie..." Biana whined, and Sophie shot her a glare.

"Alright, alright," Evan interrupted, getting his guitar read. "Photograph by Ed Sheeran, here we go."

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

Sophie was amazed by Evan's voice. It was beautiful, enchanting. She watched as he strummed the chords gently and sang, his eyes closed. Her whole body was frozen and she stared at him intently.

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts were never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

Warmth swelled in her chest, and her heat began to beat faster and faster. What was happening? She was so entranced, and the feelings rose inside her until they began to become unbearable.

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone_

 _"Wait for me to come home"_

The last notes spread through out through the room slowly, and the elves were left blinking as Evan looked at them all sheepishly.

"Foster," Keefe started wearily. "something kinda crazy is going on over there. Something a little off the charts." Evan smirked as he looked at Sophie's blushing face.

"But..." Keefe said. He went over to Dex, who was still staring at Evan, and touched his hand. "This guy...whoa, dude." He looked at Dex dubiously. "It's the same for you." Keefe went around the room, touching the hand or shoulder of each elf. "Okay, is it just me, or did all of you literally just fall in love with Evan?"

"What?" Fitz sputtered, his eyes darting to them all. "I'm not... we don't... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Even Keefe's cheeks were a little pink. "I know this might sound weird, but...I'm picking up a lot, and I mean a lot, of lovey-dovey stuff from all of you. Even Bangs Boy over there." Tam glared at Keefe, but when he turned his head away, Sophie could see that his ears were a little red.

Evan sighed deeply. "Don't worry, it'll wear off in a few seconds."

"What?" every cried, and Evan grimaced.

"It happens when I sing. I sang a really romantic song, and now..." he looked away, his cheeks pink.

"Errrg," Keefe groaned, "It's like I'm drowning in a pool of rainbows, hearts and glitter. I think I'm gonna barf." And he did look a little green as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Are you saying," Sophie said slowly, "That we're all feeling...this...because you sang?" As the seconds pass, the overwhelming feelings that Sophie had felt before began to fade. Her heartbeat started to return to normal, and she could again look Evan in the eyes without having to dart them away in flushed embarrassment.

He nodded grimly. "Yeah. I think it's because of my-"

"Ability," someone finished for him, and all eyes darted to the figure standing in the archway.

"Mr. Forkle!" Sophie cried, sprining to her feet.

"Hey, you kids, I should have known you'd have a lot of questions. I have a lot of explaining to do."

 **OOO what do you think of this new development?**

 **Mia : Will do! I'm not sure when, but Taylor Swift songs will definitely make an appearance. I am cringing right along with you! At least for her current songs. Her older music wasn't so bad. Thanks for your ship name suggestions, and I'm happy it makes you laugh! And, actually, there will be a slight star wars reference in the next chapter. I'm not the biggest fan, but my brother is, and he talks about it all. the. time. Thanks for reading!**

 **Little Strawberry fruit : I picked "Sophan," so thanks for your suggestions. XD The drama will be coming, I promise! One more chapter of explaining, and then we can get to some serious drama, cuteness, and dorky human references. I know it's kind of dragging right now, but my average chapter length is a little longer than with my Tophie story, so hopefully that helps. Thank you for reading! **

**Meels : Lol, thanks for bookmarking it! I'm happy you like the story that much and I hope you continue reading it!**

 **readstoomuch09 : Hopefully the specification helped before I started this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest : Are you enjoying it? I'm confuzzeld... XD Thanks for reading it anyway. **


	5. Explanations (5)

**HEEEEY! Are you ready for the next chapter? This is a loooong one! And it was a bit difficult to write. I got some Sophitz and Sophan in here, some references, and a little heartache. Also, DID YOU SEEN FLASHBACK'S COVER? OH MY GOD, I AM DYING OF THE BEAUTIFUL AWESOMENESS!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-Explanations**

"What do you mean it's part of his ability?" Sophie asked warily, as Mr. Forkle continued to avoid her eyes.

He sighed, and went to sit down in a chair.

"You know," Evan interrupted before he could speak, "No matter how many times I see you, SFF, I still get a little weirded out. I mean, my crabby next-door neighbor is secretly an elf? My brain!"

Sophie grimaced. "Welcome to the club. Wait, how do you already know SF- I mean, Mr. Forkle, is an elf?"

Evan shrugged. "He's the one that found me."

Sophie darted her gaze to Mr. Forkle, who nodded.

"Wait," Dex said, scrunching his eyebrows. "Why are you calling him SFF?" Sophie's face flushed as Evan started laughing.

"It was our nickname for him," Evan explained, still grinning.

"It stands for 'Smelly Feet Forkle,' Sophie mumbled.

Keefe doubled over as everyone else snickered. "Here, we call him the Forkenator."

Sophie graced Keefe with an eye roll. "Only you call him that, Keefe."

"Yeah, and it's not nearly as offensive as 'Smelly Feet Forkle.'"

"At least I was 10 when we came up with it!" she retorted. "You were 14 when you gave him a nickname! That's super mature."

He nodded. "And I have to say, impressive for a 10-year-old."

"Ugh!" she groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "Whatever!"

Evan came over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. Our nickname is way more awesome."

She carefully removed his arm, to which he pouted. "It's not a contest. Besides, there are more important things we have to talk about."

"Indeed," Mr. Forkle said, scanning over all of them. "There is much."

Sophie went to sit down to listen. The only empty spot was next to Fitz, who was sitting alone on a small love seat. He flashed her his star-worthy smile as she settled into the other side. She had to turn away to hide her blushing cheeks. They were a little close. She hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

"I get it," Evan said with mock hurt. "The floor is too good for you, so you can't sit with me. You just sit with Princy Boy over there, and I'll be over here, all by my lonesome self." She glared at him.

"Get over yourself," Fitz said, and Sophie saw Evan's eyes flash again. But then he gagged subtly in Sophie's direction, and turned his head to Mr. Forkle. She took a deep breath and focused on Mr. Forkle herself, trying to ignore the fact her and Fitz's legs were touching.

"Now," started Mr. Forkle. "Before any of you have the chance to get off topic again, let me explain. As you are already aware, Evan's ability is a Mesmer." They all nodded. "However, Evan's ability is a bit more powerful than most, even Grady. What you just experienced was an example of that."

"So what exactly happened?" Sophie asked curiously.

"His voice has the power to control actions and emotions," Mr. Forkle stated simply.

"What?" Keefe cried, shocked. "So he can read emotions, like an Empath?"

Evan shook his head. "I can't tell what you're feeling, but I can influence it. Like, I wouldn't be able to say, for sure, that you are sad, but I can influence your emotions to make you happy. And I can do this." He concentrated for a moment, and Fitz stood up abruptly, his eyes widening. He did a few jumping jacks, before collapsing gracefully to the floor in a ballerina-like movement. Evan smirked.

"What did you just do?" Fitz asked shakily.

Evan shrugged. "I influenced your actions." Sophie's friends burst out laughing.

"Why me, though?" Fitz growled.

He shrugged again. "Anyway, it's basically like a Jedi mind trick."

Sophie chuckled knowingly while the rest of the elves looked confused. "It doesn't make your Jedi costume from when you were 11 any less dorky."

"Ha! I'm the dorky one?" Evan retorted. "It's not exactly like you protested when I suggested you dress up as Leia."

"But I totally rocked it." She countered. She concentrated and levitated a few feet off the ground, then moved closer to him. "Besides, I have Jedi-like powers too." She held an imaginary light saber and swung it at Evan's head. "And now you're dead."

"Sith Lord is more like it," he grumbled. She grinned.

"As much as I'm loving the references I don't understand," Keefe said, interrupting their play, "Is there anything else, Forkenator? You're still looking a little nervous."

"Yes, well, there is one more thing." He took a deep breath, and seemed to be building up his courage. "You have to know this. Evan is..."

"A what? Come on Forkenator!"

"Evan is a failed Failed Project Moonlark."

The smile was wiped off Sophie's face in an instant. The rest of the room went dead quiet.

"H-he is...what?" she asked shakily. She slowly floated to the ground, never taking her eyes off Mr. Forkle.

"He was the original Moonlark, prepared about two years before we implanted your embryo, Sophie. We thought everything was going well, but then after we had tweaked the embryo, it didn't look like it was taking anything. We thought he would be born without abilities.

"Obviously, by this point, it would have been unethical to...get rid of...the embryo, so we implanted it in a human woman as planned. We worked out a few mishaps, and tried again with yours, making you only about a year apart.

"We decided to just let him live as a human, since he would only face scorn as an elf. And," he paused and coughed her nervously. "The, erm, environment of humans would have probably shortened his life span to around that of a normal human."

Sophie choked a little, a few tears forming in her eyes. "You were just going to abandon him? And let him die?"

"Please don't think of it like that," Mr. Forkle pleaded. "He would have been normal, where here he would have been cast aside. We did what we thought was best."

"Wait," Evan said slowly. "So the only reason I'm here is because you discovered I have an ability?" Mr. Forkle looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded. "Wow." Evan looked shocked, and Sophie ran over and hugged him. He held on tight, and stared off in to space. She shot Mr. Forkle an accusing glare.

"You still haven't explained why I forgot about him."

Mr. Forkle sighed. "The fact that you were living in the same neighborhood was never meant to happen. All of it was a coincidence. We never expected Evan's parents to..." he cut off with another glare from Sophie. "And through a series of foster homes, and ended up in California. When you were 11, and he was 12, we realized that you were growing up, and your time to move to the Lost Cities was growing nearer. We knew that, once you moved, you might question why you couldn't read Evan's mind, and suspicion would be placed on him. So we...influenced things, and wiped your memory."

"YOU FORCED ME TO MOVE AWAY?" Evan yelled, standing up abruptly and knocking Sophie to the side. He looked at her apologetically, and lent her a hand to help her up. Then he turned his rage back on Mr. Forkle. "That was my home for 4 years! Sophie was my best friends! And you just...forced me out of her life and memories? You just used that as an excuse to move me across the country? I was 12! I thought everything had gone wrong! I thought I had screwed up something!"

Sophie cringed at his words and looked down at the ground.

"Hey," Evan said to her angrily, but softly, gripping her hand. "It's not your fault."

"We are sorry." Mr. Forkle looked down at the ground. "Maybe it was not the best decision, but we were in a scramble, trying to get everything prepared. We didn't even realize he had an ability until a few months ago."

Fitz interrupted. "You've known about him for months?"

"We've always been monitoring him a little, but in the past few years, we've been...distracted. What caught our attention was a minor offence he had committed."

Evan's face turned red and he looked away from Sophie.

"What did you do?" Keefe seemed almost excited. Leave it to him to be happy about trouble. Not that Sophie really cared what Evan did. Mr. Forkle already said it was minor, and after all that had happened, Sophie didn't think she had the right to judge him.

"He attempted to steal a car, using his Mesmer abilities to make the dealer in an impossibly good mood. It rubbed off soon after he stopped singing, and he was arrested temporarily."

The room was silent for a few minutes, as everyone processed it. All of it. Evan's face seemed to grow increasingly dejected. Sophie couldn't blame him.

Without even meaning to, a giggle escaped Sophie's lips, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to hide your smile. She wasn't succeeding, as another chuckle came out. "You just pulled a real Piper McLean."

She didn't mean to laugh, it wasn't even a time for laughing, but she couldn't help it. The feelings were so overwhelmingly bleak, she wanted to remind Evan that she was still here. And she was still his friend. Even if...even if him moving away might have been her fault.

"I don't think I can forgive you," he answered with a serious face, "unless you get me some dam fries." He cracked a wide grin.

"Sorry, no dam fries. How about a dam T-shirt?"

"Do you think they have dam jeans?"

"How about dam sunglasses?"

Soon they were both rolling in their own hilarity.

"I'm really happy to have you back, Sophie," he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Sophie gave him a bright smile. "I feel exactly the same." And she was. She couldn't wait to show Evan everything about her glittery world. "He is staying, right?" she asked Mr. Forkle, just in case. She wouldn't have Evan ripped out of her life again.

Mr. Forkle nodded. "Alden offered to let him live here."

"Here?" Fitz choked. "At Everglen?"

"We're going to have _so_ much fun!" Evan said in a high-pitched, girl-like squeal. Fitz groaned.

"Everything has already been taken care of. His luggage is being moved, since he insisted on packing more than a back-pack's worth."

"And I'm going to want to do tons of shopping, Soph," he said to her excitedly. Sophie was happy he was getting his spirit back. "Did you know we get, like, unlimited money?"

"I'll go, just as long as you don't buy a whole store."

"No promises!"

"I have to go now, but your parents are waiting in the next room." Mr. Forkle got up, and before leaving, held his hand out to Evan. "I truly...I truly am sorry."

Evan turned his head, and didn't move his arms. "Baby steps, SFF."

Mr. Forkle nodded again, for the millionth time, and dropped his arm to his side. Then he cast Sophie a tiny smile, and left.

"Well," Biana said suddenly. "I just want to say, welcome to the Lost Cities!"

Evan poked Sophie's side. "You and your friends are showing me _everything_."

"Everything?" she gulped.

He looked at her seriously. " _Everything_."

 **So? What did you think? Hopefully that's cleared some things up! There are still a few other things that I might mention or explain, but this is about all that is needed to know for now! We can finally move in to the drama and the fun! I've got ideas, mostly events and trips that they can do!**

 **Meels : *returns high-five* Thank you! Hopefully you liked this chapter! How was the length?**

 **readstoomuch09 : Yeah, sorry about all that. I further explained it in this chapter (i think it might have been a typo) so hopefully everything is completely cleared up. Thank you for that, I might not have thought to specify. XD Thanks for reading!**

 **QuillSpot : Do you? Or do you not? Am I? Or is it all a trick? WHO KNOWS? I can tell you this: this story is not one big fluffy thing of rainbows. Obviously there will be fluff chapters, and I am playing to include LOTS of cuteness, but I do have a plot. XD Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest : *gushes* Thanks soooo much! I am so happy you are enjoying the story! I have to be honest, as the story progresses, my updates will probably get less frequent. I do have a lot of stuff going on right now, I'm just still in the excited "new story hype" so I can't help but update a sooner. I will try to get a chapter out every 1-2 weeks though. I hope you keep enjoying it!**

 **lovekotlc : Lol, a Sophitz shipper huh? I know there wasn't that much Sophitz, but it was still initial explaining. But unfortunately, I'm a Keefoster shipper, so prepare your cringe bag for some of that too. And Sophan. But of course, you are welcome to your own ship. I'm trying to make it fair for everyone. (except Sodex. Dex freaking got kissed. I'm done with him forever).**


	6. Swimsuit Shopping and Girl Talk (6)

**Helloooooo! I know, you're looking down there going "What? A Fitz POV?" Yup. I decided that adding the occasional extra POV adds to the story, and is the best way to learn about Evan (instead of being restricted to Sophie and her view of him). But it is only going to be snipets. This is just a small POV, then the rest of the chapter will be in Sophie's. If I decide to do more POV's in the future, it will follow a similar format. Alright, enjoy!**

 **-Swimsuit Shopping and Girl Talk**

 **Fitz's POV**

He walked through the halls of Everglen carefully, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone. His parents were on the floor above him, so all he had to worry about was his sister. The only other person sleeping on that floor was someone he didn't mind waking. Someone he was planning to confront that night. Someone he didn't want there in the first place.

He reached a big, brown, majestic door, then knocked on it carefully. It hadn't even been two seconds before the door flew open, and soft yellow filled up the hall. He was met with a pair of intense blue eyes at the same height as his.

The figure crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, unconcerned. "Fitz. What a surprise. Well, honestly, it's not really. What's up, brother?"

Fitz scowled. "I am not your brother."

Evan clutched a hand over his heart, but his eyes were still humorless. "That hurts. Right here. It's kinda too bad we're living together now."

"Shut up," Fitz growled.

Evan smirked. "Anyway, why are you sneaking down here in the middle of the night?"

"I don't trust you." Evan didn't even blink. "Tam might have done that shadow reading thing on you, but something's off, and I can feel it."

He sighed. "I get it, okay? I'm not asking for trust, I just-"

"No!" Fitz said loudly. He waited a few seconds, to see if anyone had woken up. When everything stayed silent, he continued. "I don't want any of my friends getting hurt because they were to blinded by your 'charisma,'" he did air quotes, "to see properly."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Look, man, I know what this is about."

"Oh yeah?" Fitz sneered.

"Yeah. It's about Sophie." Fitz said nothing. "You should have just had a neon sign with 'I LIKE SOPHIE' written over your head. Your obsession was painfully obvious."

"It's not like that," Fitz answered quickly

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Denile? Whatever. But it's been a hectic day. I just got reunited with my best friend." He smiled a bit when Fitz's eyes flamed. "I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. You're just going to have to live with the fact that I'm here, got it? Just go. I'm happy to have her back in my life, so don't drag me in to your whole drama."

Fitz said nothing, glared, then spun on his heel and marched back to his room. He wasn't going to take this crap from Evan, and from now on, he wasn't going to back down when it came to Sophie. Not for Evan. Not for Keefe. Not for anyone. Dex might have been out of the picture, but Fitz was done playing games.

He was already well down the hall, so he didn't hear the black-haired elf chuckle and say to himself lowly, "Because you'll never have a chance."

 **Sophie's POV**

"This has turned in to quite the party," Evan joked to Sophie as they walked along the streets of Atlantis. Trailing behind them was the whole crew; Keefe, Fitz, Tam, Linh, Biana, Dex, and all their various body guards. They were certainly creating a spectacle.

Sophie yawned a stretched her arms high above her head. "Tell me again why we have to do this so early?"

"Because," Biana answered, picking up her pace to walk besides her. "We all need swim suits if we're going swimming in the lake at Everglen, and it's going to take a while for all of us to pick one out."

Evan shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe none of you have a swimsuit."

"Oh, I have one," Biana affirmed.

"But, as she is Biana," Sophie added, "She needs 'the latest style.'"

"Can you blame me?! Anyway, this should be fun! You wanted to go swimming and shopping, Evan, so you're getting your wish."

"Ugh," Sophie groaned as she eyed the black-haired elf with distaste. "So this is all your doing. I thought it was something Biana was roping us all in to."

"Hey!" Biana cried indignantly.

Evan shrugged. "I told you you'd be showing me everything."

"I've never even gone swimming in the Lost Cities before!"

"Who's fault is that? And I guess I'll just be widening your experiences. Lighten up, Soybean."

Sophie glowered. "Don't call me that."

"Soybean. Soybean. SOOOOY-BEAN!" Sophie began chasing him down the street as he ran away and laughed.

"SOPHIE!" Sandor bellowed. "DON'T GO TOO FAR!"

Sophie froze and looked back sheepishly while her cheeks reddened. Evan mocked her from a few feet away, and continued to do so until the rest of the group caught up.

"You two are like a couple of young children," Sandor grumbled. "You're worse than Sophie is with Keefe."

Keefe clutched his heart. "I take offence to that, Gigantor. Keefoster can cause waaay more trouble."

Sandor massaged his temple. "Please don't turn it in to a contest."

Keefe winked. "Too late. YO! Foster!" He ran up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, you know we are the king and queen of trouble."

"I want to argue..." Sophie sighed miserably, "but I can't."

Keefe used his other arm to pump his fist in the air.

"We're here," Linh said quietly, and the group stopped in front of a store. It was made of sleek, shining coral. Mannequins stood in the large windows, modeling various types of swimsuits in bright colors. Nothing she would like, Sophie noted. They all showed way too much skin or had a ton of excessive frills.

"Alright, girls with me," Biana said, pulling Linh and Sophie away from the rest. Sandor followed behind them, and Biana looked at him pointedly.

"I have to guard Sophie," but he still didn't look too happy about swim-suit shopping with girls.

Grizel laughed at his discomfort. "How about I take the girls for now, and you can go with Ro and the boys?"

Sandor thought for a moment before nodding. He glared at Sophie once. "Be careful."

"By the look on her face," Evan laughed, "she's already in her own personal hell."

"EVAN!"

He wiggled his eyebrows and dashed off in to the store.

"Alright boys!" Ro cried. "Go try on some swimsuits so I can laugh!"

The last thing Sophie heard before they separated was Tam grumbling about having to get a swimsuit and Fitz asking Ro why she thought their choices would be stupid. She sighed. Evan was right; she was not going to have fun.

* * *

"Biaaaaanaaaaa," Sophie groaned after trying on what seemed to be the hundredth swimsuit. "Come on! You and Linh already found one! Let's just grab one for me, and be done!"

Biana slapped some more swimsuits over the door of the changing room. "Sophie, we are getting ready to go swimming with a bunch of boys. Don't you want to make a good impression?"

"Why would I want to make a good impression?"

"Because," Sophie couldn't see her, but Biana's eye-roll was evident in her voice, "that's what we do. Besides, now that Evan is here..." She let the sentence hang suggestively. Sophie just laughed.

"Are you implying that me and Evan could be 'a thing'?"

"Well..."

"Ew. Gross. Never, not even on my life. We're like siblings."

"So..." she started hesitently, "does that mean I can take him?"

Sophie laughed. "Does someone have a cruuuuush?"

"It's not a crush per-say..."

Sophie opened the door, showing Biana yet another itchy, much-too-revealing bikini. She raised her eyebrows at Biana, who blushed, while Linh and Grizel giggled behind her back.

"Suuure Biana," Linh said between laughs.

"I saw you, girl," Grizel added. "You couldn't take your eyes off that boy!"

Sophie nodded. "I will admit he's cute, but," she wrapped an arm around Biana, "he's all yours!"

Biana grinned and handed her another pile of swimsuits. "New round of energy! Commence with the tryings-on!"

Sophie groaned. "Uggghhhh! I just want to be doooone."

"No!" Biana pushed her back in to the suffocating changing room. "We must find the perfect one! In the meantime, you can tell me what Evan is like!"

Her eyebrows scrunched. "What do you want to know?"

And cue another half an hour of squeezing her body in to stretchy pieces of fabric, and Biana's rapid-fire questions she had a hard time keeping up with.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Favorite clothes?"

"A band tee and jeans."

"Any jewelry?"

"Nope."

"Girl type?"

Sophie paused on this question. Evan's girl type? What was that even supposed to mean? Evan never seemed the type to care about girls. Yeah, they may have been best friends, but their difference in gender wasn't ever really awkward or weird. And she'd never seen him go out with anyone. Though she guessed he could have in the time they'd been apart. "Erm, I guess I don't really know. He's always been kind of distant with girls. Maybe it was just because we were kids."

"What do you-" Biana stopped mid sentence as Sophie stepped out the changing room. She, along with Linh and Grizel, were staring at her incredulously.

"What?" Sophie asked confused. She looked down at herself. She didn't really notice anything that set this swimsuit from all the rest. It was a two piece teal bikini. The bottom part were low cut, low rise shorts. The top was also simple; just a bra-like thing that showed waaay to much skin than Sophie would have liked. There weren't any obnoxious buckles, straps, or frills, which Sophie guessed she should be thankful for.

"That's the one!" Biana squealed, once again shoving Sophie back in to the changing room. "It's perfect! Go take it off! We're buying it!"

Sophie looked wistfully toward the one-pieces that covered up a bit more. "Can't we buy-"

"NO!" all three of them shouted at once, and Sophie rolled her eyes. Fine. Whatever. She'd just make a fool of herself and be totally embarrassed. Who cared about that?

She quickly got back in to her regular clothes, and they went to the cash register to buy all their swimsuits.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Biana squealed.

They met with Sandor, Ro, and the boys outside in front of the store. Ro was teasing the boys about their choices in swimsuits and Sandor looked like he was trying hard not to explode.

"You girls find anything good?" Keefe said and winked. The rest, besides Evan (who laughed), rolled their eyes.

Biana poked Keefe's chest. "That's for us to know and you to find out." She stole a quick glance at Evan before darting her eyes away. Sophie hid a smile behind her hand.

"What are you grinning about?" Evan asked curiously, now besides her.

"Oh, nothing," and she strode away from him."

"OFF TO HAVENFEILD!" Keefe shouted, and they made their leap.

 **Meels : Lol, right? Sophie's just so...grown up...and I can't even...*cries* Glad you like the chapter! This one is a little shorter, but the actual story part is around 1900 words, so eh. Besides, I've got some fun stuff planned for the next chapter!**

 **QuillSpot : Lol, thanks! For some reason, I love writing about other ships, even though I ship Sokeefe...and I've been daydreaming about a mystery boy from Sophie's past showing up ever since I first started reading the series. I've just finally found a way to turn it in to a story! Hope you continue reading!**

 **Addiballet : Well, awesome, I'm glad you realized! I hope you continue reading as well!**

 **sophiegirl : Lol, I understand the struggle. I was like that pre-Neverseen. Some Sophitz action here in the Fitz POV, and maybe some Keefoster in the next one?**

 **readstoomuch09 : Of course! And I could always use suggestions. If there's anything that doesn't make sense, tell me. Most likely, I'll want it changed too!**

 **SkytanDemigod15 : Thank you so much! I honestly felt like a copy cat, but I didn't really know what offence Evan could have committed that was so serious he would need to be arrested and looked down upon, but enough to catch the attention of the authorities (and thus the Black Swan). And really, what PJ fan doesn't love those dam jokes?**


	7. Swimming and Jealousy (7)

Finally back with another chapter. There isn't a lot of exciting things in this one, mostly just fluff. But I think it will still be enjoyable. You'll probably want to kill me for a certain part. *evil laugh*

 **-Swimming and Jealousy**

 **Keefe POV**

Keefe hated feeling jealous.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't exactly a new feeling. He'd spent years gazing longingly at Fitz's "Golden Family." Not that it was all rosy anymore, with Alvar's betrayal, but he still had the loving parents Keefe could only dream of.

These past months had been a silent jealousy war against Fitz, but it was never anything he couldn't handle. Keefe had the upper hand; he could feel it. He cared about Sophie way too much to lose to Wonderboy. Fitz had everything else; why couldn't he just back off? Sophie was the only person who truly understood Keefe; why couldn't Fitz give him that?

Well, he shouldn't say _give_. Foster isn't _given_ to anyone. She's her own person, Keefe knew that, and he respected it.

But this Evan guy, he was getting on his nerves. He made the jealousy boil up in his stomach like it never had before. Keefe wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face and tell him to stay away from _his girl._ But he couldn't do that, because it was so damn obvious how much Sophie cared about Evan.

That's where the problem was.

For the first time, Keefe saw serious competition every single time he looked in to Evan's eyes. That perky jerk had barely been there a week, and already he and Sophie were acting like the best of friends. He knew all of Sophie's habits, all of her favorite things, and exactly how to make her blush to the tips of her ears.

Keefe thought only he could make her blush like that. It hurt how wrong he was.

Keefe would never admit how much Sandor's words in Atlantis had shaken him up. He suspected Ro knew, because right after she'd looked over at Keefe cautiously. He'd put on a grin and started joking around, to show everyone he was fine. But he knew that Evan could feel the anger radiating off him; it was apparent in that ridiculous smirk he'd flashed when Keefe had run up to Sophie. Evan knew full well that he'd irked him. It wasn't like Keefe's smirk (the one he'd spent forever mastering). Evan's smirk hid something else. Keefe was determined to find out what it was.

And he was determined to keep Sophie out of his stupid hands.

 **Sophie POV**

"I feel so naked."

Biana rolled her eyes; she was getting pretty good at that. Since she was friends with Sophie and Keefe, it really shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Sophie, for the final time, you look hot, girl. So suck up your stupid modesty, and let's go get 'em!"

"Because heaven forbid I have _modesty_." Sophie faked a shiver, which really wasn't fake at all, since she was basically wearing nothing. Goosebumps littered her arms and legs. Her hair tickled her shoulders. "The horror!"

They were waiting by the front door at Everglen, inside the house. The boys and bodyguards were already outside, waiting by the lake. Except for Sandor, of course, who was waiting outside the door.

Biana pulled at her arm, and Linh smiled from the doorway as she opened it. Sophie dragged her feet.

"Come _on_ , Sophie. I'm sure Evan has seen you in a swimsuit, already."

"But what about everyone else?" she hissed in response. "Look at me Biana! I'm basically wearing a bra and underwear!"

"Technically," Linh butted in, "Your bottoms are almost like shorts."

"Super short-shorts!"

Biana shook her head. "Your insecurities are almost too much to handle this time."

Sophie stuck her nose in the air in a very Draco Malfoy-like manor. "Fine. Whatever." She lifted her shoulders, yanked her arm from Biana's grasp, and walked toward the door. As she neared, her steps started to falter. Nerves bundled in her stomach.

"Well," Linh sighed, "she almost had enough confidence to get out the door. That's a start."

"Ugggghhh," Biana groaned. "What are you so afraid of?"

She couldn't admit to Biana and Linh what she was really thinking.

What would _he_ think of her? Evan would probably just tease her, of course. Biana was right, he'd seen her in a swimsuit. Heck, he'd accidently seen her half naked.

It was an accident they never spoke of (mostly because Evan was a jerk and would just start laughing). During a sleepover, she'd forgotten to lock the bathroom door while changing. He'd forgotten to knock.

In any case, she wasn't self-conscious around her black-haired friend.

But _he_ was an entirely different case.

She shook her head. These were stupid thoughts and stupid worries. "I'm ready," she said, her voice hard.

"You'd think she's going off to war," Linh giggled to Biana, who snickered back.

Both girls looked pretty in their outfits. Biana's brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. She wore a sleek red bikini, covering up just enough skin to pass under her parent's radar. Sophie wouldn't be caught dead in the thing, but Biana will be Biana. _She definitely had the body to pull it off_ , Sophie noted with a tiny prick of envy.

Linh looked equally good in her sea-green one-piece. It covered up a bit more, but showed all her curves. Her long black hair was tied up in a green swim cap.

Sophie just felt bare and gangly; a sight she doubted would impress anyone. Sighing, she cautiously edged outside, trailing behind Biana and Linh. She could see the rest of the group waiting for them by the lake.

"Took you girls long enough!" Keefe shouted, meeting them as they came closer. Keefe had a long, trouser-like suit. It was deep purple, with swirls of navy blue. The rest of his tanned body was bare; his well-defined abs on plain view. Sophie tried not to stare, but it didn't help when smirked and stretched his arms over his head slowly, make his abs contract and look even hotter.

Fitz came running up as well. His suit was dark green. He wasn't quite as buff as Keefe, and his skin was paler, but he would still be fair competition, and Sophie had a hard time keeping the drool in her mouth.

 _Breathe,_ Sophie reminded herself. _And swallow!_

Both pairs of eyes trailed over Linh and Biana, but then they flicked to Sophie and stared. She felt her cheeks go red as their eyes started down at her legs, and rose slowly, pausing a few times, until they reached her face.

 _They're probably just shocked at how pasty my skin is_ , she grumbled to herself, and abruptly turned her back to them.

"Soph!" a voice called, and soon an arm wrapped around her bare shoulder, pulling her in a bit.

She laughed at Evan, happy with the familiarity. She would never feel weird around him. "What is it Evan?"

She put her arm around his middle (since she couldn't reach any higher) and tucked herself next to him. They probably looked like silly little kids, but Sophie didn't care. It was nothing compared to standing around awkwardly.

"We waited sooooo looooong. I wanna go swiiiiiiimiiiing!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're like a little kid."

Evan's eyes darkened. "Take that back."

Sophie pursed her lips. "No."

"Now."

"Never."

"Do it or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Sophie challenged, craning her head so he could see her raised eyebrow.

He looked down at her and was silent. Then, in one quick motion, scooped her up in his arms bridal-style. Then he started walking toward the pool. "Don't you dare," she said lowly. He stayed silent and kept going. "EVAN!" she screamed, just as he tossed her into the pool.

She sucked in a breath before she landed, going deep under the water. Once she regained her barings, she swam back up, breaking the surface. She gasped and spit out water. Evan was near the edge, laughing so hard his hands were on his knees.

Sophie had a wonderfully evil idea. She swam over quickly and quietly, then shot her hands out of the water, grabbed Evan's legs, and pulled as hard as she could. He was off balance, and fell in easily. Everyone else joined in her laughter as Evan sputtered.

He glared and lunged for her. She screeched and swam away. "Help! He's coming!" she screamed. The rest of her friends all jumped into the water, ready for swimming, Keefe and Biana coming over to guard Sophie. All three continually splashed Evan until he put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I won't hurt the little Soybean! Stop splashing me." They all warily paused in their attacks, and when Evan didn't make any moves, they put down their arms. It was then Sophie noticed how close Keefe was, their legs and arms brushed up against each other as they treaded the water. Sophie's face flushed again. Keefe probably noticed, because he smirked at her, and pulled some sopping wet hair out of her face.

"Th-thanks," she squeaked.

"Aww, Foster, are you blushing?"

"No," Sophie answered, her cheeks going even redder.

His face edged closer to hers, until Evan suddenly interrupted them.

"You know what we should play?" he exclaimed over-excitedly, "Marco Polo!"

Sophie snapped her head back to him and grinned. "That's a great idea!"

"What's Marco Polo?" Dex asked curiously.

Sophie's smile grew wider. "I'll explain the rules."

 **Yup, I didn't say who " _he_ " was on purpose. You're welcome! *cackles***

 **Just a heads up, I'm planning on doing lots of Bonus scenes at the end of the story, either ideas that were chucked that didn't fit with the story, or extra POVs. If there's anything you might want to see, tell me, and I'll make a note of it. Then, hopefully, I'll try to do it as a bonus scene!**

 **t : There will be kisses. I will not say with who, and I will not say when, but I can guarantee that they will make an appearance in this story. In this chapter, though, any kiss would just seem forced. I hope you keep readin.**

 **gogurt-from-gogurt-tree : I finally updated again! Yay! I hope you like it! More drama is on the way! Although I'm tired and I can't think straight right now...**

 **Mia : Yeah. Figuring out a ship is difficult! I'm glad you liked the length of the last one. This one is a little bit shorter, but if I had kept going, it would have been too long once I finished. I'm glad you're liking the story!**

 **readstoomuch09 : Thanks! Yes, they will be going back to Foxfire. Your comment gave me some ideas for stuff that can happen, so thank you for that! Hope you continue reading!**

 **My Bae Is Food : I'll have to see. Either intimate or personal, I'll try to get a Evan/Biana moment in there! I find Sophie and Evan adorable, but I can't give away any final ships yet! Thanks for reading!**

 **Little Strawberry fruit : Your reaction is exactly what I was hoping for. And yes, Evan does have an...interesting side to him, one that Sophie isn't really aware of (being so innocent in all things feelings). Thanks for reading!**

 **: I'm going, I'm going! This whole writing thing is hard...And I've got the whole school thing...ugh...But I'm glad you like the story so much. XD**

 **Guest : Lol, I'm sorry you hate Evan. There will be some more Sophitz in the story, but I can't give away any final ships.**


	8. Fans, Music, and News (8)

**Suuuuper long chapter here. Longest one I've written, almost three thousand words, if you don't count my review answers and this paragraph up here. So, tell me how the story is going. Is it progressing too slow? (That's one of my biggest concerns). Is Evan's personality unique enough, compared to the rest of the boys? We're quite a lot of chapters in. Review and tell me what you think, or with constructive criticism and suggestions!**

 **-Fans, Music, and News**

Sophie ran down the stairs in her home of Havenfield. She was brushing the frizz ball that was her hair while simultaneously trying to tug on a pair of purple satin gloves. As you might have guessed, it wasn't working out well.

It wasn't her fault that she'd overslept. Swimming with her friends yesterday had tired her out. Edaline had only woken her up about fifteen minutes before she was supposed to be out the door. To say Sophie was annoyed was an understatement.

She had her hand on the door handle when her mom called out to her. "Sophie! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sophie turned back around to face Edaline, who had one hand on her hip and the other pointing to a plate of mushy, green food on the table. Sophie rolled her eyes. "I don't have _time_ , Mom."

"Sophie, a few bites wouldn't hurt," Grady spoke up, eyeing her over the scrolls he was reading. His mouth was full of his breakfast.

Edaline wrinkled her nose then whacked him lightly with a spatula. "Don't talk with so much food in your mouth!"

Sophie knew they wouldn't let her leave until she ate something, so she rushed over and stuffed in a few forkfuls. She speed-chewed, then rushed back to the door. "There. I'm good. See you guys later!"

"Not so fast, young lady!" Grady called out, and Sophie groaned.

"Dad, I'm late!"

"I just think we should talk about this Evan kid," Grady started slowly. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "We've never really met him properly, and you seem to hang around him quite a lot..."  
"What?" Sophie said incredulously. "He's one of my best friends. Why wouldn't I hang out with him? But Dad, I really can't talk about this now. I'm going to be late. As awesome as Master Leto is, he cracks down on anyone who's tardy."

Grady sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about this later. I just think you're a bit too trusting, is all. Be careful around him."

Sophie furrowed her brows in confusion. "Really Dad? This is all knew to him, and it's probably just as hectic as it was for me. If anything, he should be worried about trusting _us_ , not the other way around."

Edaline glided over and kissed her forehead. "We're just looking out for you, sweetie. Over protective parents and all."

Sophie smiled. "And I love you for it. But I really do have to go…"

Edaline opened the door for her and laughed as Sophie raced through it. She held up her leaping crystal and yelled "Foxfire!" Then she was off.

* * *

"They're all staring at you," Sophie whispered, and rolled her eyes when Evan looked up and winked at some passing girls. "You're awful."

"What can I say?" he flashed another group a wide smile and they looked away, giggling. "I'm a catch."

Sophie and Evan walked down the halls of Foxfire together. Magento Leto had told Sophie to show him around. Sophie wondered how well that would go, considering she could barely get around herself, but she graciously took the opportunity to hang out with Evan. They hadn't gotten a moment of alone time, and Sophie wanted some to catch up. After all, it had been four years.

However, the intense staring from the other students was making it kind of hard to have a conversation. All of them were directed at Evan. Most of them were curious and intrigued, which almost made Sophie jealous (most of the stares she'd gotten when she first came were distrustful, some even fearful). He was getting especial attention from the girls. Sophie swore she even saw a few drooling.

She looked at Evan out of the corner of her eye. Sure, Evan was cute. But…was he really _that_ cute? She studied his bright blue eyes and strong jaw, moving down to stare at the muscles that were bulging slightly under his tight T-shirt.

"Wow, the Queen of Foxfire is checking me out. I feel honored."

Sophie snapped her head up at Evan's words and looked around. The Queen of Foxfire? Did he mean Biana?

As she continued looking for a familiar face – could he be talking about Stina? Ew. – Evan poked her forehead with his finger. "I meant you, silly."

"Me?" Sophie scoffed. "The Queen of Foxfire?" She paused a moment as she took in his words. "And I was _not_ checking you out."

Evan laughed. "Sure, sure. But I know it's hard to get over all this." He gestured down at himself.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself. But anyway, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not the 'Queen' of Foxfire."

"You must be blind."

"I am not!"

He shook his head in pity. "Poor Sophie. If you keep on being so oblivious, you're going to start hurting peoples' feelings."

Sophie fell silent as she thought of Dex. Ugh. Luckily, though, he'd been hanging around Marella a little at school. It was taking all of Sophie's self-control not to confront – read _tease_ – him about it.

Sophie decided it was time for a change of subject. "You're still not wearing your Foxfire uniform." He had on the same jeans she presumed he came in, and a T-shirt that read "I'm too sarcastic for my shirt." Sophie had stopped expecting much from Evan's choice in clothing. You'd only ever feel disappointed that he was your friend.

Evan scrunched up his nose. "No offence, but I'm not really in to the whole cape thing. Don't you miss a good pair of jeans?"

Sophie sighed. "Yes. And hoodies. Those are great. But what about your guitar?"

Evan gasped. "You want me to leave behind my baby? My precious baby girl?" He clutched the strap and looked fearful.

Sophie shook her head. "You have problems."

"Only the best kind."

"You should see a doctor. I know a great one."

"Ha, trust me, I know. Your friends have filled me in on a lot of the 'Sophie catastrophes.'" Sophie scowled as he began listing off some of the major ones. She and her friends had been doing a lot of talking, filling Evan in on a lot of what had happened in the Lost Cities.

They'd tried to stress how good the Black Swan was and all that they had done to help them, but Evan still held a little bit of doubt and bitterness. While Sophie couldn't really blame him (they'd pretty much abandoned him as a lost cause), it made her a bit worried. The Black Swan was a big part of her life. Hopefully Evan would be able to get past it. Not that she'd push it, she just hoped he would over time.

Her parents and friends had convinced her to keep a few secrets to themselves, even though she'd protested. Such as the fact that she was an Enhancer, which Sophie had rolled her eyes at.

"You can't be too careful," Alden had said gravely. "The less people who know the better."

She didn't like keeping secrets from Evan, but she supposed it was only fair. Everyone else was taking her sudden friendship with him quite well; she had to give something back.

"Soph!" A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the right. Sophie's eyes snapped in to focus and she realized she had been only seconds away from slamming into a wall. "Jease. Same old accident-prone Soph. At least _try_ to look where you're going.

"Sorry," she answered sheepishly. She eyed a clock on the wall and realized it was almost time for lunch. "We should go to the cafeteria. Everyone should be there by the time we've got our food at the table."

"'Kay. I still can't believe this crazy food. Like, they find meat so disgusting, and yet, suspiciously, a lot of those weird plant things taste like chicken or hamburgers…"

Sophie giggled. "I know. It's weird, but I figured it'd be rude to mention it. And as long as I get my fix of pizza and mallomelt, I'm good."

"I have yet to try mallomelt…"

"I'll have to get some for you sometime."

The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was filled with laughter and talking. They reached the large dining hall, filled their plates with food (most of the items on Evan's plate were Sophie's recommendations. Not all of them were exactly _good_ , but Sophie had to have fun somehow).

They met up with their friends. Sophie took a seat next to Keefe, and Evan sat beside her.

"How ya doing, Foster?" Keefe asked, stealing something off Sophie's plate and popping it in to his mouth.

"If you stop stealing my food, I'll be absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah…I could do that…but…" he took a forkful of something else and Sophie glared at him. He laughed in response, and reached for something again. It turned in to an epic fork battle.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" Fitz scoffed, rolling his eyes at them both.

"Keefe started it!"  
"I may start the trouble, but you know you have fun going along with it." He winked.

They all engaged in small talk, until Evan's fast lit up. "Soph!" Sophie turned to him curiously, along with the rest of the faces at the table, as he fished something out of his pockets.

He pulled out a blue iPod Nano and some earbuds. "I just remembered. You haven't been to the lost cities in three years, right?"

"Yeah…" Sophie nodded slowly.

"So, you missed out on all the new Imagine Dragons music."

Sophie's eyes popped. "They have new music?"

Evan grinned and nodded. "Yup. Wanna listen?"

"Heck yeah I do!" she said excitedly, and fumbled to put the earbuds in her ears. Evan took one and put it in his own, then he fiddled with his iPod.

"Okay, this is a newer one, it's called 'Whatever It Takes.'"

He started to play it, and by the third time the chorus came around, they were both singing along and stomping their feet to the beat, Evan a bit more loudly.

 _Whatever it takes!_

 _'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_

 _I do whatever it takes_

 _'Cause I love how feels when I break the chains_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _You take me to the top I'm ready for_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_

 _I do what it takes_

"That was awesome!" Sophie said at the end.

"Right? I can't stop listening to it."  
"Hey, do you mind if we hear it?" Fitz said from across the table. The rest of the elves nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sure, if you don't mind listening to human music," Sophie answered, taking the iPod from Evan and pulling out the earbuds.

They went through the song again. The rest of the cafeteria was fairly quiet, probably also listening. Once it was done, her friends seemed to think it was good, but they didn't love it like Sophie and Evan did.  
"Human music is…interesting," Linh said when it finished.

Evan laughed. "Trust me. This isn't even the half of it. The things Sophie has on her iPod…" he shuddered.

"Hey!" Sophie cried indignantly. "Our playlists have always been pretty similar. You listen to rap, so you can hardly talk."

"Half your songs are anime openings."

"Ha! You know you have just as many anime songs as I do."

It went like that, back and forth for a few more minutes until Sandor interrupted with an eyeroll. "You two certainly bicker a lot."

"Maybe if Sophie wasn't such a b-"

"EVAN!"

He grinned at her. "I wasn't going to say it! But you _can_ get annoying."

"Oh, _I'm_ the annoying one? Right."

"Please stop," Tam groaned, rubbing his temples. "You two are starting to give me a migraine."

"Oh you stop it," Grizle chided, "they're adorable. _Even though I'm a Sophitz shipper_." She whispered the last part.

Sophie only glared at Grizle, who winked back at her.

"Anyway," Keefe said, standing up, "lunch is almost over. We better get going."

"Oh?" Sophie questioned. "And what's got you in a hurry to get back to classes?"

Sophie almost jumped back when Keefe's eyes hardened. But then they went soft and mischievous again. She must have imagined it.

"What makes you think I'm going to classes?"

"Oooo," Ro said from behind him, rubbing her hands together. "What do you have planned this time?"

"Keefe…" Sophie warned.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Chill, Foster. You worry too much." He winked at her, then waved to the rest of them. "See you guys later!"

"Hey Evan…" she trailed off as she caught Evan's expression. He was staring after Keefe, with a large smirk on his face. Sophie looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't tell me you know what's he's doing."

"Hmm?" he turned to her, seemingly to only just realize she'd spoken. "I, uh, no. I mean, I don't know." He shook his head back and forth dismissively. "It doesn't matter. Should we go? You need to show me to my next class."

Sophie let out a dramatic sigh. "You are so helpless."

Evan held out his arms and pouted. "You can carry me too, if you want."

"Uh, no," Sophie laughed. "If I tried to carry you, I'd be crushed under your weight."

"What?" Evan cried. He flexed a bicep. "This is all muscle."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Not impressive." She stopped herself before she said, _Fitz's are bigger_.

"Oh?" he raised a contradicting eyebrow. "I'm sure Bethany Lola would think differently."

"Uh, it was Bethany Lopaz, and she was crazy."

"Who was Bethany Lopaz?" Biana asked. Her eyes were starting to narrow. Sophie tried not to giggle. Jealous, much? But it's not like she had anything to worry about.

"Bethany was a girl who lived on our street. She was totally obsessed with Evan. It was weird."

"While I can't blame her for her obsession – I mean, _look_ at me – I do have to admit, she freaked me out."

"How?" Biana said.

"She basically stalked me. She'd bake all my favorite foods, even though I never told her what they were. She knew 'everything' about me, when I barely spoke to her. Later I figured out she was drilling Sophie for information." Biana's cheeks turned a bit pink at that, but Sophie shot her a reassuring smile that Evan couldn't see. "Basically, bullying it out of her. Then I sorta went into big-brother-mode."

"Despite the fact I told you I could handle it."

"It was creepy! And she was being a jerk!"

"Ugh, come on. We're going to be late." She waved to her friends as she pulled Evan along by the arm. As much as he got on her nerves, she was glad to have him back.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sophie called out as she closed the door to Havenfield. Both her parents were in the kitchen.

"Hello, dear," Edaline said, kissing her forehead.

Grady was at the table again, this time writing. He looked up from his work to smile at her. "Welcome back, Sophie." He picked up an envelope on the table. "This came today."

He handed it to her. It had already been opened, but the seal of the Council was clear on the back. She looked at her parents in confusion as she pulled out the parchment inside.

"It's an announcement," she observed, scanning of the words.

"Yes," Grady sighed. "Everyone in the Lost Cities have been called to a mass gathering. The Council wishes to address us all."

"About what?" Nothing about the envelope hinted at it, all it really told was the date and time. _Two weeks_.

"I don't know for sure," Grady rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "but I don't think it's anything that important. Most likely just an announcement to ease public fear." After what happened in Atlantis, a lot of people are on edge. The Council probably just wants to reassure them."  
Sophie sank in to a chair, and Edaline put a plate of custard bursts in front of her. Sophie smiled at her gratefully as she grabbed one and took a big bite.

"So don't get too worked up about it, okay?" Grady told her, while snatching one of her custard bursts.

Sophie swatted at his hand. "Okay." She set a few of the treats aside for her dad, then took the plate. "I'm going upstairs to finish my homework."

"Alright dear," Edaline answered, turning back to the kitchen. "Love you. I'll start making dinner."

Sophie nodded and climbed the steps. Sandor followed her.

"You're certainly getting to your homework early," Sandor said, opening the door for her.

Sophie just nodded again.

"Really, Sophie," Sandor squeaked, "Don't fret about anything. Your parents still want you to enjoy yourself."

"I know. I'll try." But there were so many thoughts spinning around in her head. _What if something happened? But if something happened, wouldn't they already know? What if they make some crazy announcement?_

For some reason, a ball of dread and worry settled in her stomach. Her parents and Sandor were right, there was nothing she should really worry about. And it was still two weeks away. _But why couldn't she shake this feeling?_

She went to her desk, and didn't speak another word until her mom called her down for dinner.

 **My Bae Is Food : The killing...might be intentional. MHA HA HA HA! I love channeling my inner evilness. But thank you!**

 **Keeper Obsessed: The infinite exclamation points are appreciated. Thanks for reading! (I think your name keeps disappearing every time I try to write it with the period...let's see...yup. Sorry about that...)**

 **Little Strawberry fruit : Yes, I can most certainly tell you Evan did do that on purpose. (you like how I avoided your previous question? XD). Right now, they're basically bonding over music. I would have done more anime references and stuff, but I don't know how many people on here actually watch anime (and if you don't, that's fine. It's basically my other fangirl love, besides books). Nope, don't feel sorry. I love your reviews! Thanks again for reading!**

 **t : hmmm I guess you'll never know...okay, you will know, eventually, just not right now. XD Thanks for reading!**

 **Rachelc85 : Thanks for loving it! I try my best. I try to post every two weeks. I'm not sure if it's too long or too short...but so far I'm able to keep up with chapters...sort of.**

 **readstoomuch09 : I hope the little Foxfire scene met your expectations...it wasn't nearly as dramatic as I would have hoped, but we got a little bit of subtle Keefe/Evan drama, and the fact that Evan is SUPER popular. (which is understandable. All my really cute characters end up with mildly comparable looks to Percy Jackson...)**

 **Mia : Have you figured out your ship yet? I think I've got an idea of who I'm going to do...but it's still in the "Freaking figure this crap out" part of my brain. I do know someone she's definitely _not_ going to end up with, but I'm not going to say that either. XD Thanks for reading!**

 **Electrikgrace : THANK YOU! Flow is one of the biggest thing I worry about in my writing (considering it's the biggest thing I notice when I'm reading other books). Too fast is annoying, but too slow is boring. And yes, that plausible explanation for Evan showing up _literally_ took me a year. I came up with a "childhood friend" idea a little after I created my FF account, I just couldn't figure out a good enough backstory or plot.**

 **Guest : Yup. I feel ya. Sometimes being a fan is hard, but we all know we have fun. Thanks for reading!**

 **Excited KOTLC Fan : I'm writing, I'm writing! But thanks for the enthusiasm! Ah, yes. Evan sure is mysterious. *eyebrow wiggle***


	9. Detention and Suspicions (9)

**Sometimes I wish libraries had sound-proof cubicles. That way, I could go in there, read a book, and fangirl as loud as I want without worrying that anyone is judging me. Anywho, next chapter in Love Plus One. We've got AN EVAN POV! This is when he's walking to Foxfire's cafeteria, right before he sees Sophie for the first time since he moved away four years ago. Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, to answer a question I've been seeing a lot, I am on wattpad! My name is SweetLiteracy8** **So far, I have not started posting Love Plus One (I will once it is finished on here). However, I have started posting a slightly edited version of my previous story, "Unexpected Love: A Tophie Story" which is a Sophie/Tam fanfic. If you've read it before, no major plot points have been changed. But if you haven't read it, or you want to re-read it, I suggest reading it there. There's also an original work short story, "Betrayal by the Name," and a original chapter story, "Ha, I Knew You Were a Vampire." I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out!**

 **Also, you follow me, I follow you.**

 **-Detention and Suspicions**

 **Evan's POV**

I walked down the halls of Foxfire alone. The echoing of my footsteps was loud against the silence. There was only one thing I could think of; please don't let it be her.

I wanted to see her again. I wanted to meet her again so bad.

I loved her.

And I never told her.

But rising above those feelings was something else; a desire to keep her safe. I didn't want to see her in this world. I hoped that she was happy back in the Forbidden Cities. I didn't want her tangled with that organization. The evil one. The one who couldn't care less about us.

It hadn't been very long after I discovered the kind of powers I held when I'd met my first elves. Even they didn't know the full extent of my Ability. But they'd realized part of what I could do, and offered me a chance at something else. Something meaningful.

Truth be told, I didn't give a damn about the Lost Cities. But it beat being a nameless orphan. They told me who I was, why I was here, and that there was someone else like me. Another "Moonlark."

I hoped it was some other Sophie Foster. Not the girl I'd grown up with. Not the one who'd held on to me during my difficult times. Not that puzzle of a girl, the one I was determined to solve before I never saw her again.

So that was why, when I opened the big doors to the cafeteria, the breath caught in my throat when I saw the brown-eyed girl standing in front of me.

"Sophie?"

It was her. It was my Soph. And even as the butterflies filled up my stomach, I didn't want her here. I loved her, God I loved her, and these past four years she'd grown even more beautiful. But this was all why I didn't want her in the crossfire.

Despite their pride, these elves were dangerous. It hadn't taken me very long to see that.

The Black Swan, the Neverseen, the Council...the lines of right and wrong were blurred. They used the glitter to lure us in like moths. Their promises were like candy on the witch's house. It wasn't like I anything to live for back in the Forbidden Cities, but Sophie had a family. Did they really take her away from all that? Forever?

It just furthered my point. This place was bad for Sophie. I wanted to get her out of here.

But when she said my name, her alarmed but amazed voice dancing into my ears, I felt a new resolution wash over me.

"Evan? Ev, is that really you?"

I was going to keep her safe.

And I would finally make her mine.

 **Sophie POV**

Sophie sank in to her chair, groaning when Keefe turned around in his to smirk at her and Evan tapped her shoulder from the seat next to her.

Detention.

Despite the reassurances, Sophie had spent the majority of the night fretting. When she did eventually fall asleep, she was exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that she forgot to get up in the morning for school.

Again.

Edaline had left to talk to her sister, Juline (Dex's mom). She had claimed it was to catch up on "sister things," but Sophie wasn't sure. Mostly because Grady had also left to talk to Alden. They were up to something, and Sophie thought it probably had to do with that announcement the Council was making.

This time, she wasn't able to get to school with the rest of the prodigies. Magneto Leto, with a disappointed frown, had handed her a detention slip in the deserted hallway. Then he'd shooed her off to her first class, 15 minutes late.

Now she was stuck here after school. In detention. With these two idiots.

Just excellent.

She had a suspicion that it was to keep her out of trouble, but honestly, putting her in the same room with Keefe and Evan (the two biggest troublemakers she knew) probably wasn't the smartest idea.

That is, until the mentor who would be overseeing the detention walked through the door.

Lady Galvin.

Sophie tried to suppress her expression of terror. However, judging by the small upwards twitch in Lady Galvin's lips, she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hello, _prodigies_ , I am Lady Galvin." she announced, her eyes scanning the classroom. They stopped on Sophie and Keefe. "Ah, Miss Foster and Mr Sencen. I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but unfortunately, I am an established instructor, and I simply cannot lie."

Evan snorted under his breath. Lady Galvin's eyes flitted to him. "And it appears we have a new hellion gracing our presence today. Mr…?"

"Jones," he supplied, making finger guns. "Evan Jones." Sophie slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Mr. Jones, then. I am Lady Galvin. Welcome to detention. I'm sure you'll find it… interesting."

"Oh please, Galvy," he answered, and Sophie knew he was going to say something stupid. "I'm what _makes_ detention interesting."

"Evan!" Sophie hissed.

"Miss Foster," Lady Galvin shrilled, "I would appreciate it if you didn't discipline my students for me. I can handle myself. I know it is hard not to seek attention, but I ask that you contain yourself."

Sophie said nothing, just let her head drop down and her hair curtain her face.

"Now," the alchemy Mentor said, turning back to Evan, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you are related to Mr. Sencen in front of you. Usually I only get such appalling comments from him. But I will tell you right now, I would appreciate it if you kept your more atrocious thoughts to yourself."

It was a few moments before Evan spoke again. When he did, there was an edge to it, something that made faint goosebumps form on Sophie's arms.

"I can't make any promises, _Lady Galvin_. But if you act decent toward _me_ ," – was it Sophie's imagination, or did he lean closer to where she was sitting? – "I promise to extend the same courtesy toward _you_."

She must not have, because Lady Galvin's eyes darted to hers before resting back on Evan. "I have never heard a student speak to me in such a manner. You will be getting an extra day of detention!"

Evan shrugged, leaned back, and crossed his arms under his head. Other than that, though, he did nothing. Lady Galvin nodded, more to herself, it seemed, like she was satisfied with her demonstration of authority. Then she spun on her heels.

"Today, you will be cleaning capes. Sophie, you will pay your detention by sitting in your seat quietly."

* * *

An hour later, Sophie walked out of the detention room with Keefe. Lady Galvin was making Evan stay behind, so she could write him another detention slip for tomorrow. She also probably wanted to make him suffer. He'd told Sophie not to wait up.

They went on in comfortable silence in the deserted Foxfire hallways, Sophie swinging her arms at her sides, when Keefe interrupted.

"Foster?" he said quietly. He stopped, and so did Sophie. She turned around, confused. Even more so when she noticed his eyes trained to the ground.

"Yeah, Keefe?"

His eyes lifted up, and Sophie was surprised at how hard they were. "Are you sure you can trust Evan?"

Sophie just stared for a few seconds. "W-what?" she sputtered. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's just…" He scratched the back of his head. "There's something off about him that I don't like."

Sophie smiled slightly. "He's just a lot like you." She frowned with disappointment when his lips tightened.

"That's not what I mean. I'm not saying…it's just…" he trailed off, like he couldn't figure out what to say.

Sophie frowned. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You haven't seen him for four years."

"Yeah…"

"He could have changed in all that time." Keefe took a step closer to her. "How do you know he's the same person he was when you knew him? I mean, did you just see him in detention? I can't place it, but there's something _wrong_."

Sophie sighed. "He has changed, Keefe. He's not the same person. He's…harder, somehow. More closed in. But that doesn't mean he's not my friend. He's been through a lot these past years, and I have to understand that. He will always be my friend, I could never hate him. I stick by the people I love. You of all people should know this."

Silence stretched out between them. Keefe took another step closer. And another. Sophie moved away from him, confused, but her back ran into a wall. Keefe's hands shot out to rest on the wall besides her ears. His head slowly came down to rest on her shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered quietly.

Hesitantly, Sophie lifted up her arm and wrapped it around Keefe's neck in a comforting gesture (she couldn't move very well with Keefe closing her in). She patted his messy, yellow hair and leaned her head forward a bit.

Sophie realized that her friend really didn't know anything about Evan. She couldn't be mad at Keefe for being suspicious. And it just showed that they cared. She almost wanted to laugh; she hadn't expected him to go into big-brother mode. Not this hard. "Evan won't hurt me."

Keefe pulled away abruptly, shocking Sophie. He just nodded his head. "You're right. You're right. Sorry. We should go. I don't know why…" He looked at her once, his eyes baring into hers, then he rushed away down the hall, in the direction of the Leapmaster.

Sophie stared after him, long after he'd already turned the corner. She tried to force down the small twinge of hurt and remind herself that her friends just had to get used to Evan. Then realization struck; oh no, how exactly _did_ her other friends think of Evan? Well, at least she knew Biana had a crush on him.

"Sophie?" She heard Evan's familiar voice call out from behind her. She didn't turn around. "Soph? Why are you still here? And where's Keefe?"

She could hear his footsteps grow closer. Then he was in front of her, looking down at her with concern.

Sophie shook her head, trying to get distressing thoughts out of her mind. "I decided to wait for you, but Keefe had somewhere to be, so he rushed ahead."

She tried giving him a reassuring smile, but it was obvious in his frown that he wasn't convinced. However, he didn't push it, and Sophie was grateful. "Alright, Soybean, whatever you say." He grabbed her hand. "Come on. I'll walk you to the Leapmaster."

 **Keefoster0208 : Thanks! And I hope this counts. It's a little...I'm not sure, not really cute, but hopefully swoon-worthy. XD**

 **My Bae Is Food : Yesss! Imagine Dragons is awesome! Lol, thanks! Less giggly chapter, but, again, hopefully swoon-worthy. Thanks for reading!**

 **Mia : Wait, I'm sorry, I lost the train of our conversation. *face palm* Who do you hope ends up with Linh? Fitz? Sorry. But thanks for reading the story!**

 **readstoomuch09 : *shocked gasp* Percy is the sarcastic voice of our generation! But I get it, I've had that happen before. Thanks for reading my story!**

 **Ak788 : Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like it! That means a lot to me. I hope you continue reading!**

 **Strikestar : Lol, thanks for all the comments. Yesss, don't you just love it? I can't get enough of that song. **

**Little Strawberry fruit : Hehehe, nice name for him. Yup, and thank you! Yeah, I know, that's what I'm trying to avoid; I hate it when it goes to fast. But we're heading in to some more exciting/cute/swoon stuff. I'm so happy you're reading!**

 **May : Lol. Is it wrong that I am too, despite the fact I'm the one writing it? Like...he's basically the guy I daydream about. XD Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest : Who is "he" indeed? *evil laughter***

 **trickster024 : Hmm interesting. But no, it will not have anything to do with the Sophie, Linh, and Keefe statue. I can't really say much...but a lot of stuff is gonna go down. XD**

 **sophie foster : Aw, thanks! I'm really sorry I make you wait. But I do have an update sched, so hopefully you can find some console in that. I update every 2 weeks. So you can expect another chapter then. Thanks so so so so much for reading! It's people who get excited like you that make me write!**

 **MarsCrafted: Thanks sooo much! (and your writing was fine. You should see mine without spellcheck...*shivers*). Sorry for the suspense! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I update about every two weeks (so another should be up by the Thursday after this Thursday, on May 17th). So far, I feel like I've been sticking to it pretty well. Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Homework and Crushes (10)

**Helloooooo people! Back, with Chapter 10! Yay! The actual story part of "Love Plus One" has already reached over 16,000 words, and I don't plan on stopping any time soon. This time, we've got a _Biana POV_! (it's not until after the Sophie POV this time, but don't just scroll down to read it). Out of curiosity, who do you ship Sophie with in the actual books, and who do you ship Sophie with in my story?**

 **-Homework and Crushes**

 **Sophie POV**

"It's been forever since we got to do this," Sophie said to Dex, smiling. She closed the door to her room and sat herself crossed-legged in the middle of the floor. Dex did the same, and spread out his books.

"Yeah," he answered, also grinning. "You've just been so busy lately. I guess you just don't have time for little old me."

Sophie smacked his arm playfully. "You know that's not true. Don't make me feel bad."

He was laughing. "I'm not, I'm not. I know you wuv me."

"And you better remember that." Dex rolled his eyes. Sophie sighed and put her hands on the floor behind her, leaning back. "Anyway, that whole council meeting is stressing me out. It's nice to just relax and do homework with you."

Dex frowned. "You're freaking out about that big announcement?"

"Yeah," Sophie admitted, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Why?"

"If this meeting warrants a huge announcement to every elf in the Lost Cities, it's obviously got to be something pretty important."

He pursed his lips. "I guess. But if it was something really serious, the Black Swan would already know, and would have told us about it. Or our parents."

Sophie gave him a look. "You know the adults like to keep everything to themselves until the last minute. They're always trying to convince us that everything is 'fine.'"

Dex smiled a little. "I think that's because they don't want a certain someone to rush off and do something rash."

"What?" Sophie scoffed. "I have no idea who or what you're talking about."

Dex nudged her shoulder. "Sure you don't. But for now, just calm down. We'll deal with all that when the time comes. We've still got a few days of peace, might as well enjoy them."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. Do you want to get started with all…this?" She gestured at the piles of homework they had to do.

"Sure."

They worked quietly together, occasionally asking each other for help. Most of their classes were different, but Sophie had to admit that it was nice to just hang out with Dex. And it was true; she had been busy lately. She sometimes worried that she ignored her best friend too much. At least they seemed to have gotten past the k-…well, you know. _That_.

Speaking of which…

"So, Dex…" she started, putting her pencil down and batting her eyelashes innocently.

He was on instant alert. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Marella?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Dex. You've been spending a lot of time together. I thought maybe…" She trailed off.

"Oh. _Oh_." His cheeks went a bit pink. "No. Whatever you're thinking, no. Nothing is going on."

Sophie groaned. "Come _on_ , Dex. I'm your best friend. You can tell me. There has to be something." She felt a little bad about pushing it, but now her curiosity was piqued.

"And I'm telling you, there is seriously nothing going on."

Sophie eyed him doubtfully. "Really?" She thought for sure that he and Marella were hitting it off.

He nodded. "Really, really. And…even if I did like her, she already made it clear she doesn't want that kind of relationship with me."

"Oh." Wow, poor Dex. "I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "Like I said, I don't like her anyway."

"Then…is there someone else you like?"

The blush on his cheeks neared scarlet as he quickly turned away. "No."

Sophie chuckled. "Now I know _that's_ a lie." Then her face fell. "It's not…you…know…and I'm going to sound like a jerk for asking this…me?"

Dex's head snapped back to her and his eyes widened. "No. Definitely not. I mean, no offence, but no."

She nodded. "Okay, good. Sorry. But then…who is it?"

Dex's head swiveled away again. "No one."

"Deeeex!"

"I don't know!" he cried.

Sophie titled her head curiously. "What?"

"I don't know," he spoke again, more quietly.

"You don't know who you like?" Sophie was confused. Was there someone? There had to be, or else Dex wouldn't be acting like this. If it wasn't her (thank goodness) and it wasn't Marella, who was it? Biana? Linh? Dare she think it… _Stina_?

"I don't know if I actually like…this person."

Oh. Sophie supposed she could relate to that. And it's not exactly like she was the queen of figuring out feelings. And who said it had to be one of her friends? There were plenty of other girls at Foxfire, a lot of which would probably be more than happy to go out with her cutely dimpled friend.

"Do you think the person likes you?"

Dex sighed. "No. And they probably never will. I'm really good at getting impossible crushes."

Sophie scooted closer to him and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Oh Dex, stop it. You do not get 'impossible' crushes."

"Sophie, it's fine. Can we just drop it? He looked at the clock on Sophie's night stand. "I have to go, anyway. It's getting late. This was nice, though. We'll have to do it again." He gathered up his books, gave Sophie a hug and started walking toward the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Dex-" she started to call after him, but was interrupted by the sudden vibrating of her Imparter. Sighing again, she picked it up, "BIANA VACKER" blaring on the screen. She accepted the call, and the excited face of the Vacker daughter filled up the screen.

"Sophie! I have to tell you what happened yesterday!"

Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide. Sophie went over to the bed and made herself comfortable against the pillows. This was going to take a while. "What happened, Biana?"

She was practically vibrating with energy. "It was something with Evan!"

Sophie brought he Imparter close to her face. "What?" she cried. "What happened with Evan?"

"Oh, look who's all excited now." Her tone was laced with amusement.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

Biana took a deep breath. "I kind of told him I liked him."

Sophie's eyes bugged out.

Processing…

"You _what?!_ "

 **Biana POV**

"What are you still doing up?"

Biana looked up from a mug of hot chocolate to see a pajamaed, black-haired elf standing in the door of the kitchen. She was startled into speechlessness; she hadn't been expecting him to wake up. She knew the staring was probably getting creepy, but she couldn't even force out a word.

Evan arched an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Biana took a quick sip of hot chocolate, and almost sighed as she felt the warmth fall down her throat and spread throughout her body. It felt like she'd been rejuvenated. Thank you, human inventions. Delicious human inventions. "The better question is; what are you doing up?"

"No way," he answered, coming over to sit on the stool next to her. "I asked you first."

Biana stared down into her cup and shrugged. "I just can't sleep."

"Why?"

She looked back at him, and his blue eyes were filled with curiosity. Biana shrugged again. "I don't know. Sometimes it's just hard. I just think…about things."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I feel you. Sometimes you can't help where your mind wanders." And then he seemed to actually be in his own world. His eyes went a little glossed over. Biana took the time to study his sharp jawline and manly stubble on his cheeks. It was quite different from Keefe's always-smooth-shaven face.

"Anyway," she coughed, and Evan's attention reverted back to her. "What about you?"

"Same. Endless thinking into the mysterious of life. Also, whether or not Oreos are better than a Girl Scout Samoa."

"What?" she asked, then waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind. Sophie's always throwing out random human references, and I still don't really get them even after she explains them."

He laughed. "Sophie is human at heart."

There was something about that comment…but Biana chose to ignore it.

"Anyway…" Her hot chocolate was finished, and she had no other reason to stay. "I better head upstairs and go to sleep."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's already pretty late."

Slowly, she got up and put her mug in the sink. Then, slowly slowly slowly, she made her way to the door…

"You must be really tired. You're moving like a slug."

Biana's cheeks flushed. "Oh, erm, yeah. Well, good night."

And Biana was about to go back to bed. She was going to go upstairs and kick herself for everything she'd done and said. She would obsess over everything. But something made her stop. Something she had to know before she got her heart set on this. Like what had happened with Keefe.

"Do you like Sophie?" she blurted out, her back to the kitchen.

Silence.

She turned around. "I mean, I know it's all of-" She cut off, because Evan was right in _front of her_.

She hadn't even heard him move; not a sound. And here he was all of a sudden. So close.

"What makes you ask that?" his voice was a low, hoarse whisper. It made her shiver.

"I-I…"

He tilted his head, just slightly. "Hm?"

"I think…I think I might like you," she managed, and she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "And I just…if you like Sophie, then…"

One of his hands reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You like me?"

"E-erm, y-yes. Maybe. I don't know…" She trailed off when his finger lingered by the side of her face. But he was frowning.

"You probably shouldn't." Her heart dropped to her feet. It felt like everything inside her had shattered. Then he spoke again. "But that's up to you."

What? Biana tried to enforce some confidence into her voice. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Of course I like Sophie. She's my best friend. But all I'm saying is," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship. But…maybe…"

Biana felt her heartbeat pick back up. "Yes?"

He stood back up abruptly and ruffled her hair. "But maybe, Biana. I can't give you any more than that. Good night." He walked past her and went up the stairs, all the while his hands stuck in his pockets. Biana was left there, stunned.

There was something about Evan, something that was so different from Keefe. He held a mysterious air about him, and it was drawing Biana in.

But she had a chance. He'd said so himself, and that was more than Keefe had ever given her. Biana wouldn't give up this time.

But if she'd seen the smile that was on the strange elf's face as he walked away, she might have been singing a different tune.

 ***fanning her face* I finally got some Evan/Biana action in here! And we're bringing on more drama (gotta love it). I decided to really broaden the story beyond just Keefe, Fitz, Evan, and Sophie's troubles, mainly only with Biana, and if you didn't notice, Dex *wink wink***

 **I also decided I'm only going to answer reviews with specific questions or longer comments, or I'll shoot you a PM. No offence to anyone who reviews; I love seeing ANY and ALL reviews. They totally make my day! It's just that my responses are starting to get too long. BUT IT'S YOU AWESOME READING PEOPLE WHO ARE MAKING THAT HAPPEN! I LOVE YOU ALL! I will give a shout-out to anyone who reviews, though.**

 **Thanks RisenCalamity, Rachelc85, Strikestar, a Guest, and SophieJeanChase for commenting and reading!**

 **sophie foster** **: Lol, pretty much. Hmm, well, I can't guarantee there will be a capture scene in the near future, but maybe later. Well, let's see. You've probably already seen it, but "The Matchmakers" by twinkletoestbh is one of the most famous KOTLC fanfics on here, that's always super enjoyable to read (I know I swooned. Multiple times). I've got a ton of Favorited stories on my profile you'll be able to see, but it's mostly Keefoster. And lol, I'm sorry for the wait. You can expect another one on May 31st, I update every 2 weeks! Thanks for reading, and the enthusiasm!**

 **MarsCrafted : Thanks so much! I actually have an Evan POV of the swimming chapter, which I'm going to turn into a bonus scene, probably at the end of this story. But I'm not stopping the story for a while, so I'm not sure when that will be. And it's no problem. I update every two weeks, so the Thursday after next Thursday (May 31st).**

 **Keefoster0208 : Hmm okay, I'll see if I can fit a Keefe POV in here somewhere. If not, I'll write one and add it as a bonus scene (or maybe he'll explain later in the story).**

 **Mia : YES! SHE DOES! I mean, she's on her 7th book. Harry Potter made his decision by book 6. LET'S GO, SHANNON!**

 **readstoomuch09 : I have not read the books. But I watched the first season on Netflix, and absolutely LOVED it. How something can make me laugh until my stomach hurts and then cry and feel awful about life, I don't know. I've been meaning to watch the second season.**


	11. The Sleepover: Part 1 (11)

**Hellooooo** **! So, I've realized that Evan's ability might not seem to match up with a Mesmer. I had no idea that there was an ability that mimics emotions and actions through voice, which pretty much describes Evan's ability perfectly (it's Beguiler, and apparently Dame Alina has it). And I call myself a KOTLC fan. XD Anyway, I'm not changing it. Evan can manipulate those actions through thought, he isn't restricted to speaking, though using his voice is a bit more powerful. There are also a few other reasons. So, if you noticed this mistake, I realize it too, but I'm rather happy with keeping him a Mesmer. Anywho, here we go!**

 **I AM FANGIRLING SO HARD! KEEPER BOOKS NUMBER #8 AND #9 ARE CONFIRMED! CAN YOU FREAKING BELIEVE IT? GO TO SHANNON'S NEW WEBSITE TO SEE FOR YOURSELF!**  
 **Though this probably means Sophie won't make her guy decision in Flashback, which is annoying...**  
 **And it also means I'm going to have to continually obsess over this series for at least another 2 and a half years. I'm never going to grow up. But maybe that's not such a bad thing.**

 **Anywho, tell me what you think about the new books, the website, and this new chapter! I've got a Keefe POV in here too.**

 **A/N: And, um, I'm reposting this chapter. Did I...update last week? I'm so confused. I can't remember if I did...I think I accidentally posted a week early...I feel like such a moron. My friends say I'm missing a few brain cells. I have to agree with them at times.**

 **-The Sleepover: Part 1**

"So I'm not giving up!"

Sophie sat back in stunned silence as Biana finished her story. Evan actually said there was a chance? While she didn't approve of him letting it hang like that – messing with Biana's feelings – she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. If Evan didn't shoot her down right away, there was a definitely a chance that Biana would able to convince him. She was a very persuasive person.

"So?" Biana probed, raising an eyebrow. "What do I do?"

Sophie shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, he's _your_ friend, what do I do from here?"

Sophie sighed. "I honestly don't know, Biana. He never really hung around other girls."

"But didn't you talk about people you like?"

Sophie shook her head. "I didn't have anyone I was interested in, since most people steered clear of me. Evan simply didn't talk about anyone."

Biana thought for a moment. "Maybe you could ask him?"

Sophie groaned. "What do you mean, Biana?"

"I don't know!" she cried exasperatedly. "Just ask him the kind of girl he's in to. What they wear, what they act like. Just ask!"

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'll ask. Chill out."

She instantly grinned. "Awesome! Oh, I was also going to tell you something else. My parents said we could have a sleepover with everyone!"

Sophie's ears perked. "When?"

"The day before the big Council meeting, so two days. Then we can all go together the next morning. We can hang out, have snacks, play games, do makeovers…"

"No makeovers," Sophie deadpanned.

"Sooooppppphiiiiieeee!" Biana whined. "But all the boys are going to be there. Don't you want Fitz to see you all prettied up? Or Keefe?"

Sophie felt her face go red. "No!"

Biana smirked at her. "M-hm. Whatever you say."

Sophie groaned and flopped backwards on her bed. "Shut up Biana."

"Whatever! I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Biana's face blinked off the Imparters screen, and Sophie sat up to turn it off.

 _A sleepover, huh?_

This should be interesting.

 **Keefe POV**

 **Okay…Keefe's POV might be a garbled mess of random emotions. If you peeps don't like it, maybe I'll try re-writing it…**

Keefe walked to the Leapmaster from detention, swinging his arms and stealing glances at the blonde-haired girl walking beside him. He was happy to get this little time alone with her; they never were anymore, especially with Evan around. Keefe was thankful he'd been forced to stay behind.

Evan's actions had irked him, though. Sophie may not realize what had happened, but Keefe did. That threat he through at Lady Galvin included Sophie. While Keefe reluctantly admired his protection of her, there was something about the coldness that set off more alarms in his head.

Ro told him to cool it and stop being so suspicious (her perceptiveness could get annoying at times), but he doubted she believed him when he said it wasn't just jealousy.

He stopped walking. "Foster?" he called out, and she stopped. He had to make something clear to Sophie. He just wanted her to be a little less trusting. Otherwise, she'd get burned, and Keefe would do anything to keep that from happening.

"Yeah, Keefe?" Her brown eyes were worried. It was best to just say it, and not beat around the bush.

"Are you sure you can trust Evan?"

"W-what? Where is this coming from?" She was flabbergasted; her mouth opened slightly. Keefe felt a little bad (Evan _was_ her childhood best friend) but this just went to show that Sophie trusted him way too much.

"It's just," he continued nervously, "there's something off about him that I don't like."

She smiled slightly. "He's just a lot like you."

Keefe would be lying if he said that didn't sting. "That's not what I mean. I'm just saying…it's just…" he struggled to find the right words. To make her understand. She wasn't dissing her friend (as much as he wanted to). She just wanted to warn her to be careful.

"I don't understand what you mean," she said quietly, and Keefe could feel his heart contract.

"You haven't seen him in four years," he eventually got out.

"Yeah…"

"He could have changed in all that time." He took a step closer to her. Couldn't she see? Anything could have happened in those four years. "How do you know he's the same person he was when you knew him. I mean, did you just see him in detention? I can't place it, but there's something wrong."

She sighed. "He has changed Keefe." That was something he wasn't expecting her to say. "He's not the same person. He's…harder, somehow. More closed in. but that doesn't mean he's not my friend. He's been through a lot these past years and I have to understand that. He will always be my friend, I could never hate him. I stick by the people I love. You of all people should know this."

No. Keefe didn't want her to compare him to Evan. It hurt. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't remember Sophie's face when he handed over that cache. He could feel her own pain and heartbreak twisting in his gut. And she'd forgiven him.

She was always there, she was always so kind. She could see all his faults, had witnessed all his mistakes, but she still chose to keep him around. It was more than Keefe could ever ask for.

So it made sense she'd trust Evan. It was Keefe's own fault.

He pinned her against a wall. Had he meant to do that? He leaned his head down and…no. This was wrong. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered quietly. If only she wouldn't get hurt, he wouldn't ask for anything else. Just that she stayed safe.

"Evan won't hurt me."

That's right. Evan was just like him. She didn't need him.

He was scared. So, so scared.

So he ran.

 **Sophie's POV**

Two days later, Sophie rang the doorbell at Everglen, a bulging duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

A brown-haired elf with eyes of her favorite color opened the door and grinned at her. "Sophie!" Fitz stepped out of the way and let her inside.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, surprised at the silence.

"They're in the living room. Here, let me take your bag."

"Oh, that's-" he didn't let her finish, because he'd already pulled the bag off of her. She blushed. "Thanks."

His smile widened, and Sophie tried to remind herself not to stare. "No problem. Anything for you." He lifted his eyebrows and laughed as Sophie's blush deepened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she grumbled to herself. Together, they walked to the living room where everyone was waiting. _That's_ where it all the noise was. Sleeping bags and pillows were spread across the room, and all the elves were talking and laughing.

"Jeeze," Sophie said, sinking into the couch next to Biana. "You guys have already made a mess."

"It's not a sleepover unless you've made a mess!" Keefe cried, pumping his arm and throwing a pillow in the air.

Then Evan came up to her. "Tell them we should build a fort!" he whined, and Sophie rolled her eyes. "We have to build a fort!"

"I don't think we could make one big enough for all of us. Besides; we're all teenagers. Getting in and out of it would be a pain; we'd just knock it down."

Evan crossed his arms. "Humph."

"Oh stop, you big baby."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm the baby? Okay, I see how it is. I guess you don't want to see what's in my special backpack."

"Uh…what?"

He crawled over to where a blue and black Forbidden cities backpack was lying on the ground. It seemed to be full, and as he brought it back over to where she was sitting, she could hear things crinkling inside.

"What exactly is in that?" she asked, reaching out to touch it. He pulled it away.

"Nope. You don't get to look." He hugged it to his chest stubbornly.

"And why not?"

"Because you're a meanie."

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You sound like a three-year-old."

"Now do you get what I'm talking about? So mean."

"Fine," she clipped playfully. "I'm sorry."

Evan stuck his nose in the air. "That wasn't sincere at all."

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "I'm sowy." He still looked hesitant. "PWEEEEEASE SHOW ME WHAT'S INSIDE?"

Evan tried to look away, but his eyes kept flickering back to her. Sophie tried to look even more devested. Finally, he broke. "UGH! STOP IT! I JUST CAN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID PUPPY FACE!" She pointed to the backpack. "Fine! I'll show you! We were supposed to wait until later, but I guess your stomach has that uncanny ability to fit anything, so it won't matter."

Sophie punched him in the arm as he fiddled with the zipper. "You're the one that mentioned it in the first place." But she was curious. What did he have in there? And what did it have to do with her stomach? The rest of the elves crowded around as he unzipped it.

"Behold, my beloved stash!" He turned the backpack upside down, and its contents spilled over the ground.

"No way," Sophie whispered as she eyed everything. It was a pile of candy. And not just cheap knock-offs. Snickers. Musketeers. Twix. Reece's Cups. Tons of different kinds of Hershey's. The works.

Evan nodded, pleased with himself. "Before I officially came to live here, I heard the Elven world doesn't have much human food. I couldn't help myself."

The rest of the elves fiddled around with the pile, picking things up and reading labels. They looked intrigued, but not really impressed. Even Sophie wasn't as excited as she thought she would be. As much as she loved human candy and the familiarity it brought with it, she couldn't forget the taste of mallowmelt, and all the other delicious Elvin treats. That is, until something in the pile caught her eye; something that wasn't like the rest.

She dove for it, causing her friends to step back in surprise.

"Woah, Foster," Keefe laughed, "Why the rush?"

When she pulled out her prey, Evan smiled knowingly and handed her a spoon from one of the backpack pockets.

She unscrewed the lid, grabbed the spoon, and scooped up some of the heavenly goodness.

" _Mmm_." After savoring her first bite, she turned her fury on Evan. "YOU HAD NUTELLA ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME?" She stuffed another spoonful in her mouth and continued glaring at him.

Evan held up his hands. Sophie was satisfied to see a little fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I knew you would miss it, but not that much."

"You understand nothing. Nutella is life."

Fitz, who was standing next to her, looked skeptical. "Are you sure it's the good?"

Sophie gaped at him. "Have you even had it before?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, no…"

Sophie didn't wait to hear any more. She stuffed the spoon in his mouth.

His eyes widened, but after a few seconds they lit up. He kept the spoon in his mouth until Sophie pulled it away.

"Well?"

He seemed to think for a moment, then he nodded. "Okay, yeah. I can see what all the craziness was about. That is insanely good. What is it?"

Sophie started to speak, but Biana interrupted her. "You know, you sort of just second-hand kissed my brother."

"W-what?" Sophie stuttered. "N-no I didn't." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Fitz just laughed. "It's not a big deal, Biana." He took the spoon out of Sophie's hand, got more Nutella, then stuck it in his mouth again. "See?"

By this point, Sophie was starting to worry that her face was actually on fire. Fitz just grinned at her and handed her the spoon back.

"Okaaaay," Biana said. "Why don't we all get out pajamas on, then we can eat and play games?"

Linh nodded. "Okay. Let me just grab them, then us girls can go change in your room."

Linh and Sophie went to their bags. Soon, Linh pulled out a pair of soft, lavender pants with a matching white and purple long-sleeved shirt.

Sophie pulled out her teal pants, but no matter how much she rifled through her bag, she couldn't find the matching top.

"You having trouble there, Foster?" Keefe said, coming up behind her.

"Yeah," Sophie mumbled. "I can't find my pajama shirt."

"You can just borrow one of my," Biana said from the stairs.

Sophie sighed. "Okay, that will work. Thanks, Biana." She started up to Biana's room with her and Linh, but Evan called out to her.

"Yeah, Ev?"  
He rushed over to his own duffle bag, and pulled out a gray hoodie. "I was going to give you this, you said you missed hoodies anyway. They make good pajamas."

Sophie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I can have it?"

"Yup." He tossed it to her, and she threw out her hands to catch it.

She went up to Biana's room and changed. The hoodie was big and soft, but not so big that it fell off her shoulders. It smelled like Evan and detergent; a smell Sophie hadn't realized she missed until now.

They went back down to the living room, and many of her friends were giving her funny looks. Sophie just rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal, guys. Stop looking at me like that."

Keefe's eyes narrowed. "Why couldn't you just borrow one of Biana's shirts?"

"Because," Evan piped up. He was smirking. "Hoodies are way more comfortable. And like I said, I was going to give it to her anyway."

"But isn't it _yours_?" Fitz asked, glaring at Evan. Geez, what was the big deal? Why were Keefe and Fitz freaking out? Maybe they were getting all over-protective again. She should make it clear that Evan wasn't interested in her.

"I think it's just a little small for me," Evan answered, not-so-subtly flexing his biceps.

"You're so immature." Sophie went and sat next to Keefe on the floor. He grinned at her and scooted closer. It was time to change the subject. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Ooo," Biana said, and plopped down. "Anyone have any in mind?"

"I do!" Evan called immediately.

"Of course you do," Keefe grumbled under his breath. It was so quiet, Sophie wondered if he'd even meant for her to hear him.

Evan took a deep breath for dramatics. A slow smile spread out across his face. "I think we should play spin-the-bottle."

 **I appreciate the calls for more often updates, but 2 weeks is the only way I can actually stick to my schedule. Otherwise, it would be a mess. No offence to anyone, of course. I love ya all!**

 **Rachelc85 : I think her full name is Piper McLean. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Strikestar : I am trying to add some Sophitz. Hopefully you thought that the "second hand kiss" thing was cute. I have a feeling I'm not doing a very good job, though. I do not have a ship name for them. Hmm...I think Bevan or Evana would be cute. I have not read that series. My friend let me borrow them, but I just could not get into them. I think I'm hung up on Guardians of Gahoole, which is basically the same concept, only with owls. I was obsessed with that series when I was younger. Thanks for reading!**

 **MarsCrafted : I agree with that statement, which pretty much applies to my whole life. Always more Keefe. Hopefully you liked this Keefe POV, though I'm kinda fearing it's a jarbled mess. Thanks for reading!**

 **RisenCalamity : Honestly, that sums it up pretty well. Yeah, I'm guilty of that myself. Sometimes his cinnamonrollness just makes him hide in the background. But he's going to play a serious part in this story, so be ready for that! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME! Evan is my first serious KOTLC OC. Also, he's basically my dream guy. Thanks for reading!**

 **sophiefoster : Trust me. Stuff is going to go down between those three, just not yet. They haven't known Evan for that long, and they still lack the confidence to seriously confront him or each other (because Soph would be _really_ angry). Lol, we'll just have to see how it turns out. Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest : As a person who writes waaaaay too long answers to her reviews (and any conversation with anyone in general) I can tell you I don't mind long reviews at all. I seriously was smiling the whole time reading yours, and I appreciate any time someone takes to actually share their thoughts with me. And I'm happy it's hard to choose; it means I'm doing something right. XD Though, just to clarify, Evan's smile...it wasn't supposed to be a nice or shy smile. That's why Biana probably wouldn't be going after him, if she saw his smile. That's all I'm gonna say on that. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue reviewing!**


	12. The Sleepover: Part 2 (12)

**Okay, for the entirety of this chapter and the last one, I keep spelling "backpack" as "backback," and it's starting to drive me insane. In other words, school is officially out, thank all things sparkly. Exams were a fudging nightmare. (But sorry, I'm still doing the every two weeks sched). Anywho, enjoy Part 2 of The Sleepover. In the next chapter, we're finally going to get to that big council announcement I said was going to happen forever ago. But I'm definitely not stopping any time soon after that. Having an actual plot is so much better than when I winged it with my Tophie story. XD**

 **MORE KOTLC NEWS! If you haven't heard already, there is another Barnes and Noble pre-order edition going on again, this time with a bonus Fitz POV. In the description, it says we'll finally know a secret we've been asking for years. Ughh, I don't know about you, but I'm sooo curious. Hopefully I can get my hands on it, but I'm not sure yet. *cries***

 **-The Sleepover: Part 2**

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Evan? We are not playing spin-the-bottle. I don't even think elves have bottles."

Evan grinned and pulled out an empty Coke bottle from his backpack.

Sophie eye-rolled and groaned. "Of _course_ you have a random plastic bottle in your bag. I mean, why _wouldn't_ you?"

"To be absolutely fair," he countered, "I brought it along with the candy, drank it, then left it in my backpack. I didn't just stuff my bag full of plastic bottles. Besides, even if I didn't have the bottle, I'm sure we would have found something that would suffice."

Sophie yanked the plastic bottle from Evan. "We are not playing spin-the-bottle."

Evan grabbed it back. "We totally are."

Keefe took the bottle from both of them and held it away. "Why don't you just tell us what spin-the-bottle is first, hm? Foster?"

Sophie squirmed and glared at Evan. "You tell them."

"Nope, he asked you."

Sophie sighed. "Fine. It's a game humans play at parties. You sit in a circle, and place the bottle in the middle. Someone spins it, and the spinner has to kiss whoever it lands on."

Everyone looked extremely skeptical. "See?" Sophie said, turning on Evan. "No one wants to play it."

Evan groaned. "Fine you big babies. How about we make it on the cheek, instead of the lips? Especially since we've got a couple pairs of siblings anyway."

Everyone remained silent.

Evan crossed his arms together. "So, you're all telling me there's no one in this room you would possibly want to kiss? Or be kissed _by_?"

 _That_ got her friends' attention.

"It would just be on the cheek, right?" Linh asked.

Evan nodded.

Linh shrugged in response. "Fine, let's do it."

Tam stared at her. "Seriously?" Linh just shrugged again and looked away. Tam pursed his lips. "Alright, if Linh wants to do it, I guess I'm in." Sophie smothered a laugh when his eyes flitted to Biana for a second.

"If Bangs Boy is man enough to try it out," Keefe said, earning a glare from the gray-eyed elf, "then I'm definitely in."

"What's the harm?" Fitz said nonchalantly, and sat on the floor.

"Okay," Dex blurted, turning red.

Biana wrinkled her nose. "Fine, but if I have to kiss my brother, I'm going to kill you." She sat down next to Sophie, glaring at Fitz distastefully. He stuck his tongue out in return.

Sophie groaned. "I guess I don't really have a choice, huh?"

"No!" her friends chorused, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then. Evan, get the bottle. Let's play. But don't say I didn't warn you."

 **Mystery POV (Yup. I'm interrupting the chapter for a POV, and nope, I'm not going to tell you who it is. I'm an evil little meanie face like that. I'm sure a lot of you will be able to guess. Though I'm not going to tell you if you're right or not.)**

I hated this. I hated what he did to me. This shouldn't be happening, and yet, it is. Why did I have to feel this way? It didn't help that he would never notice me. And even though I knew that, even though I knew that it would never work, I still kept on hoping.

He laughed at something Sophie said and my stomach clenched. I never really pegged myself as the jealous type. I'm not saying I'd never felt it, or acted spitefully out of it, but normally didn't let it consume me.

This was different.

This feeling was something new, nothing like I'd ever experienced before. I felt anguished, yet protective over it. It hurt, I didn't want to have this crush on him, but I did, and some part of me (a large part of me) didn't want to lose that. It was, unfortunately, precious.

But it could never work, right? In this structured world that I lived in, it would never happen. He would never notice me. Nobody ever noticed me. All that anyone ever saw me for was my ability.

For now, I would sit here and play spin-the-bottle. I liked the company of my friends. It was nice to say that. We laughed, we talked, we went on adventures. I wouldn't change it for the world.

I would just have to stick to liking Fitz from a distance.

 **Sophie's POV**

The moments that followed the start of the game were all embarrassingly hilarious. Biana and Keefe both ended up having to kiss Fitz. Neither looked happy about the prospect. A quick peck on the cheek was fairly easy for Biana, but Keefe had to be coaxed by the rest of them. "I'm not kissing his slimy semi-perfect face!"

Dex ended up having to kiss Tam. Nothing note-worthy happened, despite the hoots from the rest of the circle. It was over in less than a second.

On Fitz's turn, the bottle landed on Linh. Sophie's eyes widened to see a slight blush creep up the girl's cheeks as Fitz went over to kiss her. However, when the same blush danced on Biana as Evan kissed the brown-haired elf, Sophie couldn't stop the grin on her face.

The last turn before Sophie's was Tam's, and unfortunately for him, it landed on Keefe. This time, it was Keefe doing the coaxing.

"Come on, Bangs Boy. Just a little peck. You know you want to."

Tam looked like he was going to barf. "I most certainly do not want to, you blonde-brained idiot." But he, like Keefe had earlier, succumbed to the circle's urging.

And then, it was time for Sophie to spin the ominous bottle of embarrassment. She knew it was only going to be a tiny kiss on the cheek, but she couldn't stop her heart racing as she reached out toward the center.

Spin.

Stop.

Look up.

And she's hit with a pair of ice-blue eyes.  
 _Keefe_.

"Keefe again?" Fitz groaned, and the rest laughed.

 _Crap crap crap. Why Keefe?_ she panicked internally. It was better than Fitz, right? But then why did her heart feel like it was trying to beat right out of her throat?

"You going to kiss me or what, Foster?" Keefe said, grinning widely. "You know it's rude to keep a guy waiting."

Right. Keefe didn't really care that she was kissing him. It was all just a joke to him. A game. And that's all it was to her, too. She tried to sigh with relief, but it came out more strangled then she intended.

Slowly, she crawled across the circle to sit in front of him.

Biana whooped. "Come on, you two, give us a show!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Really, Biana?"

Ignoring everyone else, she turned back to Keefe and sucked in a breath at the intensity of his stare. Now what the heck was wrong with him? All trace of a smile was gone from his face as she leaned closer, the distance between her lips and his cheek closing with every second. He must not want her to kiss him. This must be really awkward for him. At least he was sparing her feelings by not protesting. Her eyes squeezed shut.

Her mouth connected with skin.

Hot, wet skin, that didn't feel like the soft cheek she was expecting.

Slowly, she peaked open one eye, then both shot open and she jumped back.

Because Keefe's face wasn't turned to the side; it was directed right at her.

She'd kissed Keefe _on the lips_.

"W-what, I didn't mean…" She was freaking out; her heart beat was out of control. Everyone else was silent, except for Tam, who let out a long whistle.

"Well, well, well. _That_ was unexpected."

Suddenly Keefe broke into a wide smirk and laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I just turned my mouth to say something and I didn't realize she was _right there_ , and then she came barreling down. There wasn't really any time…"

Sophie wanted to crawl into a hole and die. A deep, dark hole where no one would ever find her. _Why was she such an idiot? Why did she close her eyes_?

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just going to…go to the bathroom." She shot up from the ground, and raced upstairs to the bathroom. She slammed the door closed, then slumped against a wall.

This was so embarrassing. Keefe probably felt so awkward. God, she'd basically just attacked him. And that was Keefe's _first_ kiss, taken by his stupid friend who he had no feelings for. She was so _stupid_!

Someone knocked on the door. Sophie ignored it. The person knocked again.

"Soybean, come on. Out of the bathroom."

Evan.

"I'm sure you're not that bad of a kisser."

All she gave in reply was a strangled sob.

The doorknob jiggled. "Wait, I don't want a repeat of that _incident_. You are decent, right?"

"If I said no, would you go away?"

"Probably…"

"Then no."

"You have to mean it, and you clearly don't mean it. I'm coming in."

The door opened slowly. Evan poked his head in, his dark hair falling around his face. He entered, closed the door behind him, and went to sit next to Sophie, who was staring at the ground.

"I'm not going to try and say it isn't a big deal, because it obviously was to you. I mean, you're first kiss…"

Sophie shook her head. "That wasn't my first kiss. But it was Keefe's! And I took that! And he probably feels so weirded out. I've probably ruined our entire friendship…"

Evan held up a hand. "Wait. Stop right there. That wasn't your first kiss?" Sophie just glared. "I mean, you didn't ruin your friendship with Keefe, I assure you. That guy's an idiot."

"But it was my fault!"

Evan stared at her a moment. "That's really what you think?"

"Yes!"

Evan rolled his eyes. "Then he's more of an ass than I thought."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, never mind. Now, back to that whole 'first kiss' thing…"

" _Evan_."

"What? You can't blame me for wanting to know who took my precious Soybean's first kiss."

She sighed. "Fine. It was Dex."

"Dex?" he cried incredulously. "Strawberry Shortcake down there?"

"Strawberry- you know what? Never mind. I don't want to know." He smiled. "It wasn't that long ago, actually. He used to have a crush on me, and I sort of…kissed him, to see if a 'spark' was really there. It wasn't, he got over his crush, and we could finally be good friends again."

Evan whistled lowly. "Wow, Sophie Foster, breaker of hearts."

She punched him in the shoulder. She seemed to do that a lot. "Shut up."

"And now you've kissed Keefe…"

"I guess."

"Though, I wouldn't really call that a kiss," he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know spin-the-bottle is just a game. That kiss was just a game. You can just forget about it. And I honestly find it hard to believe that was his first kiss."

"Well, Biana did get him 'mostly on the cheek' once."

He snorted. "I kind of figured they have history."

"Sort of," Sophie said and shrugged. Was it wrong that her stomach still went into knots whenever she thought about it?

That was crazy...right?

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say, Soph, is that you shouldn't let it make your friendship awkward. You seem like you're really good friends, so this kiss shouldn't change anything. After all, you said it yourself; you're still friends with Technomania. What makes this any different?"

She chose to ignore his name-calling. "But that kiss really hurt our friendship for a time…"

"Even if that happens, it'll bounce back. You're overthinking this too much. Let's go back downstairs and stuff you full of Nutella, okay?"

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She hesitated a moment, and looked up into his electric blue eyes.

"You can trust me." His voice was filled with so much sincerity.

Sophie took his hand.

 **So...what POVs are you peeps thinking? The Sokeefe kiss in Fitz's POV, or Keefe's? Because I'm pretty torn. I might just do both...**

 **WaterLilly: I'm sorry I didn't use your idea, but hopefully the pep talk Ev had with Sophie made up for it!**

 **Keefoster0208: Hahahaha, what did you think? I decided to turn that whole "mostly on the cheek" thing back on Keefe.**

 **sophiefoster: Thanks! I was originally going to have them do Truth or Dare, but I figured that was waaaay over done (I mean, the sleepover idea itself is already overdone). I know, I know, it's sort of a long wait. But if I wasn't determined to stick to a sched, it'd probably be months before I got around to doing more chaps. Thanks for reading!**

 **Team keeper: I'm glad! Thanks a ton! I hope you keep reading. Still got a long way to go!**

 **adalia: Oh, _finally_! A PJ fan! I feel like i might be overdoing the references though, especially when not many people get them. I'm glad you're enjoying!**


	13. Evening the Score (13)

**Hey, decided to post just a bit early, because I will be busy on Thursday and won't have any time to post. But it's just for this week, though.**

 ***sigh* I'll admit, the next few paragraphs were hard for me to write, but I figured I owe a lot of you Sophitz fans (if you're even still reading this story) some better Sophitz action. And I have to say, I made this the hottest scene yet, so I expect appreciation! XD**

 **One more note, we're NOT getting to the council announcement in this chapter! I know, I know, I'm sorry! But I decided to do ALL THREE POV's of the kiss, because I couldn't decide who's to do. So, hopefully that makes up for it!**

 **-Evening the Score (Chapter 13)** **  
**

Sophie's eyes snapped open to the sound of birds chirping. Yawning quietly, she sat up, still surrounded by her sleeping friends in their sleeping bags. Nobody even stirred. Judging by the soft sunlight filtering through the window, it was the wee hours of the morning.

Sophie had slept surprisingly well, probably because everyone was here. She just felt safe and warm, which must have kept all her normally bad dreams away. She'd been fretting nonstop about the Council announcement.

Which was today.

With that cheerful thought, she knew she wasn't going back to sleep. She groaned internally as her head started to pound.

She peeled her sleeping bag from her body and tiptoed her way around the bodies of her friends, narrowly missing a few outstretched limbs. Sighing with relief as she reached open ground, she padded over to the bathroom, her socks quiet against the hardwood floor.

She'd just finished doing her business, closing the door behind her, when she ran into a wall; a wall that was warm and breathing.

"Sophie."

She peered upwards and hit a pair of teal eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized large hands were wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her from falling backwards.

"Hey, Fitz. Sorry about that. Good morning."

"'Morning."

She grew uncomfortable (and flustery) as he stared at her. She tried to wriggle out of grasp, but they held firm. "Um, can I…?"

His eyes widened slightly in realization and he abruptly dropped his arms. "Yeah, sorry."

She stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. "Is anyone else up?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Just me and you for now."

Sophie just nodded. "I'm going to go get a drink, I guess…"

She started to walk away, when a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. Her back hit the wall lightly, and Fitz towered in front of her. "Fitz? What's the ma-"

She was silenced in one swift motion, as Fitz leaned down and slammed his lips in to hers.

Sophie's face was set aflame as he pushed her harder into the wall, his hands tangling in her hair.

 _What. Was. Happening?!_

Sophie didn't even have time to respond before his mouth broke from hers, but he continued to hover near her face, one hand still in her hair, and the other snaked around her waist.

He slowly brought his mouth to her ear, which caused her to shiver at the proximity. "Just to even it out."

Then the warmth of his body pulled away. In a few quick steps, he was in the bathroom with the door closed. Sophie stayed against the wall, frozen in place. She touched her now plump lips self-consciously.

Fitz…just…

Her breathing rapidly increased. What a way to start a morning. But why the heck did he kiss her?!

She snapped back into motion, trying to shake away the thoughts she didn't want to think of right now, and turned to go to the kitchen. An electric blue glare had her fixed in place once again.

Evan.

He marched over to her, grabbed her wrist, and started pulling her in to the kitchen. Then he leaned against the counters and crossed his arms over his chest. His expression had softened significantly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"So, you and Wonderboy, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you're not picking up on that name, too."

"Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not!"

He pursed his lips. "I suppose it's not like I didn't see it. But making out at…" he glanced at the clock, "six in the morning is a bit abnormal, no?"

"We weren't 'making out,'" Sophie grumbled. "He just…kissed me."

His eyes narrowed. "Did he now?"

She nodded, staring off into space. "And he said 'Just to even it out.' Like, what is that even supposed to mean?" She groaned and clutched her head. "What does this mean, Ev? I'm so confused. I accidently kiss Keefe yesterday, and I feel weird. And now Fitz kisses me. Do you think…he was making fun of me?"

He paused a bit as he processed her words, then chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You're so innocent, it's adorable."

She swatted at his hands. "What in the world are you talking about?" she asked irritably.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug, placing his chin on her head. "Nothing, nothing. I just wish you could stay this way forever."

"You better shut up before I punch you."

"'Kay, 'kay, Soybean."

"And knock it off with that name!"

He laughed quietly again. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it. You'll figure it out eventually."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she muttered. He just squeezed her tighter, then let go.

"Come on, they're all starting to stir. I was going to make them some of my awesome Evan's Chocolate Chip Cookie Pancakes!"

"Yes!" Sophie yelled loudly, fist bumping the air.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" A voice shouted from the living room.

"Why don't you shut up, Bangs Boy? You're ruining my beauty sleep."

"Like that does anything," another voice snorted.

"You're right Technonerd, I'm beautiful no matter what I do."

"All three of you are annoying!" a muffled voice, clearly feminine, exclaimed.

"Looks like they're more than a little 'stirred,'" Sophie giggled as Evan facepalmed.

"I guess I better hurry with those pancakes."

 **Keefe POV**

It. Landed. On. _Me_.

I wasn't sure if I should thank the world or beat it to a pulp. I mean, a kiss from Foster…basically my dreams coming true. But I'm so pathetic when it comes to her; more lovesick then I'm sure Dex ever was. She turns my insides into mushy goo, and I can't even think properly. It's a wonder how I still speak coherently when she's around.

Thank all things sparkly nobody here is an Empath.

Speaking of Empathetic abilities, I was feeling waves and waves of nerves coming off of Foster, but there was no disgust, so I suppose I should thank some of my stars.

"Keefe again?" Fitz groaned, and I shot him a quick scowl. He was just jealous that Foster landed on me, and not him. The greenish color of envy filled my brain with barely even a glance.

I should have been relishing in it, but one look in those panicked brown eyes told me that this was shaking Sophie up a lot more than she was trying to show.

I didn't think I looked _that_ unkissable.

"You going to kiss me or what, Foster?" I joked, trying to ease her nerves. If she could see that this was just a silly game, maybe she'd go through with it and not look so freaking worried.

But was worried a good thing? Did it mean she liked me? I'm not entirely sure. I guess I would feel worse if she came and kissed me like it was no big deal.

I changed my mind about everything to do with my ability. It only makes things more confusing.

Foster came in closer, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I turned my head to the side so she could reach my cheek.

"Come on, you two!" Biana cried. "Give us a show!"

A show, eh?

There's a whole lot of things I wanted to do with Foster that would be considered "show worthy," but it wasn't anything I wanted to share with anyone else. Plus Foster might kill me. But just a few things on that list might be worth the death sentence…

Foster rolled her eyes. "Really, Biana?"

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she edged closer. I promised myself I would try to back off. I just wanted to make sure she was safe. I didn't need anything more.

But her lips looked so pink and luscious, I wondered what they would feel like on mine...beneath mine...

And before I knew it, I was turning my head, meeting those beautiful lips of hers.

When she opened her horrified eyes, I knew I had made a mistake.

 **Fitz POV**

 **Sophitz fans…you might want to re-read the kiss a few dozen times, because I have a feeling you're gonna hate me after this part. I decided to change the direction of this POV last minute, and…yeah…sorry.**

I awoke with a horrible pain in my back. I sat up, disoriented, and rubbed my eyes. Why was it hurting so bad? And why was my bed so hard?

Once my vision cleared, I came to a shocking realization; I'd been sleeping on my living room floor, surrounded by my friends. _Way to remember_ , _Fitz_.

Besides my back pain (I was not accustomed to sleeping on floors, sue me) I also _really_ had to pee. In order to do so, I would have to carefully maneuver over everyone's sleeping bodies.

I could do this. I was graceful. I eyed the number of legs and arms in my way.

Why did the hall have to be so far away?

I hopped and weaved, freezing in place when Keefe let out an especially loud snore. I also had to mentally restrain myself from "accidently" stomping on Evan.

I let out a breath of relief when I reached the other side and quickly scanned the room to make sure I hadn't woken anyone up. Nobody stirred, but I also realized Sophie wasn't there. She must have already gotten up.

I stretched my arms wide as I walked to the bathroom, just in time to see Sophie come out and shut the door behind her. She seemed deep in thought; she ran straight into me before she realized I was there.

She started to fall backwards, but I grabbed onto her shoulders, keeping her in place against my chest. "Sophie," I breathed out, a little nervous to have her this close. But at least didn't fall and hit her head.

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "Hey, Fitz. Sorry about that. Good morning."

"'Morning."

When I said nothing more (what was I supposed to say? I was tongue-tied) she got fidgety under my grasp. "Um, can I…?"

Realizing I was _still_ holding on to her, I dropped my hands. I could feel the tips of my ears grow hot. "Yeah, sorry."

What was wrong with me? I don't even know why I'm so obsessed with her. I mean, she's pretty, strong, and brave. But it's like, after I realized Keefe liked her, I just started feeling unnecessarily jealous. I realized that I liked Sophie. At least, I think that's what the feeling was, or is…I just don't know anymore.

"Is anyone else up?"

"Hm?" It took me a few more seconds before I realized she'd asked me a question. "Oh, no. Just me and you for now."

She just nodded. I watched her messy hair bounce around her head. "I'm going to go get a drink, I guess…"

I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. I needed to know. I needed to know if there was something there. I pressed her against the wall, locking her in place.

"Fitz? What's the ma-" I didn't let her speak. I'd already slammed my lips onto hers.

I'd kissed girls before. Not a lot, but I was too old to not have had a few make-out sessions. Most guys my age had kissed at least one girl. Keefe was a rare exception; even with his player-like demeanor, he'd confided in me that he was saving all of himself for something special, even his first real kiss.

It was one of the reasons why him kissing Sophie made me so mad. Turning his head was deliberate. He'd meant to kiss her, and everyone knew it; except for Sophie. She was his something special, and even though I already knew it, it still made my blood boil.

I pressed Sophie harder into the wall, determined to feel sparks, the sparks that had been absent from all of my previous kisses. The feelings that my parents had gone on and on about.

I broke away from her, and brought my lip to her ear. "Just to even it out."

Then I backed away and was closing the door to the bathroom before she could even blink.

I breathed hard against the door. Angry, short breaths. I slammed my fist on the sink.

I loved Sophie so much, and I didn't want to give her up.

But when I kissed her, when I had my hands running through her hair and my fingers trailing along the hem of her shirt, I'd felt nothing.

No sparks. No magic.

Just skin against skin.

Nothing.

 **Evan POV**

 **That face-palm-worthy moment when you realize you've been spelling "dammit" incorrectly.**

That was gross. I _really_ didn't need to see that. I mean, come on. We all had to suffer through Keefe swapping spit with Sophie, and now I get the pleasure of seeing Fitz do it wither her as well.

Talk about E to the W.

Even if I wasn't harboring a crush, I still wouldn't want to watch my friend make out with people (especially guys I don't approve of). A silly game like spin the bottle is one thing. Hot sessions in the hall are completely different.

Sophie's face was bright red and I watched her lightly touch her swollen lips. Confusion and shock was clear-written in her eyes, even from down the hall.

Dammit. Control your jealousy. It's not that I didn't want her to have friends, and I wasn't hell-bent on controlling her entire life. But Sophie was my everything. Without her, I have nothing to live for. She's the only one who cares, the only one who has ever extending her hand to mine and told me it was okay (and truly meant it). How could I not fall for that? How could I not want her for the rest of my life?

If I'd been given more time as a kid, if I hadn't been pulled away from her so abruptly, I would have told her how I felt, once I had figured it out like I have now.

But things had changed our separation. We were both different people. Drastically different. While I knew we both tried to act as if nothing had changed, it had, and neither of us were ready for a serious relationship. At least, Sophie wasn't ready.

But it didn't stop me from wanting Keefe and Fitz as far away from her as possible, until their intentions were a lot purer.

Her bright brown eyes became trapped in mine as she realized I was standing there, knocking me out of my internal rant and melting my anger.

For now, this is what I had to focus on. Being her friend. Guiding her in the right direction. Easing her into who I had become.

Before I scare her away forever.

 **So, you were just fired with four different POVs. This might be a weird question, but did their voices differ? It's hard to work with these many voices and characters, especially all in one chapter.**

 **I hate picking and choosing which comments to answer, so I'm just going to answer questions, and not single anyone out. But thanks to everyone who reviewed (Rachelc85, WaterLily, MarsCrafted, Keefe lover, sophie foster, a Guest, Mae, Maxine, Kotlcfan264596, t, and Keeper Obsessed). I love all of your comments, and I hope you continue sharing your ideas and comments with me!**

 **I can tell you with certainty that Keefe likes Sophie both in the actual books, and in my story. There is no speculating his feelings; he feels very strongly about Sophie. Whether Sophie actually likes him back and ends up with him is up for determination in both cases.**

 **I see lots of guesses for the Mystery POVs. *all she's saying on the topic***

 **Thanks for that idea! Something like that will probably end up happening, at least somewhere along the line. But I can't say with certainty when. I know Evan comes off very underhanded, and not all of his intentions are pure, but he really does care about Sophie. It's just he, like a lot of people, has a hard time expressing the right feelings in the right way.**


	14. The Announcement (14)

**HEEEY! How are ya all doing? Did all my USA readers have a happy Fourth of July? I got to see some fireworks at concert event, which was exciting. If you are not a USA reader, don't mind me. It's just one of our many holidays that fuels our obnoxiously patriotic spirit. That, and a chance to eat and blow things up.**

 **ANYWHO, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is where we FINALLY get into the actual exciting part of the story. Ik, "Yay! BW is incorporating an actual plot!" I'm starting to think I waited a bit _too_ long for this. ****But, this is nowhere near the end. Like...not even close. Tbh, I'm still working on A LOT of the plot. Hopefully, there's going to be a lot more developing, a lot more cute moments, and a good transition to the end (which I technically already know). So...if you're looking for a story where they all hug, make up and Sophie _e_** _ **eny, meeny, miny, moe**_ **'s a love interest, turn away now.**

 **-The Announcement**

"Stop freaking out. Everything is going to be fine."

That was easy for Evan to say. He didn't know the Council like Sophie did. No good ever comes out of one of their "announcements."

"Can't you just let me freak out in peace, Ev?"

He grimaced as he was accidentally shoved by someone in the crowd. The Council was holding their big meeting in the main square in Atlantis. They had a large stage set up in front of the fountain statue. The stage was bare at the moment, but the large cobbled ground was already filled with elves. Sophie, her friends, their parents, and all their assorted body guards were finding it very difficult not to get separated. "I don't think you're going to get any peace. And your worry face is ugly to look at."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so sympathetic."

He nodded. "I know. Besides, it looks all those feelings you're sending blondie's way is about to make him barf." He jerked his thumb to a very green-looking Keefe. He was a bit bent over, one hand near his stomach and the other hovering in front of his mouth. Okay, maybe she was worrying a bit too much. But she did have a lot on her mind besides this announcement. You know…those two big elephants that seemed to be standing on her chest.

Keefe wouldn't meet her eyes as he straightened. "It's fine, Foster. It's not a big deal. Just, erm, try to take deep breaths?"

She nodded and felt her cheeks redden as she mumbled "sorry," then she turned forward. Evan nudged her with his elbow and mouthed "what's wrong?"

 _I told you that kiss would make things awkward_ , she transmitted, and he jumped. _And I haven't spoken to Fitz at all either_.

 _Ugh, I still find it creepy that you can make me hear your voice in my head,_ she heard him say in his thoughts _. But anyway, it's not like it's been_ that _long_. _You and Strawberry seem to get along fine. Just give it some time_.

 _But that's what we always do! We always say to "give it time" but that always makes it ten times worse!_

 _Then you're just going to have to talk to them_.

She groaned. _You're just telling me what I already know_.

 _And yet you still won't do it_. He grinned and grabbed on to her hand, holding it between them. _And if you need anything, I'm here for you_.

She smiled slightly. _Thanks, Ev_. _I guess I'll talk to Keefe and Fitz_.

 _Great! I-_

"Attention, citizens of the Lost Cities!"

Sophie's head snapped up to the stage, where all twelve councilors now stood.

Councilor Emery stood in front of a voice amplifier, allowing his voice to boom across the now quiet crowd. In fact, the collective chatter had gone so silent that it was border-line eerie.

"The reason we are here today should cause no alarm." Yeah, because that's always the start of something good. "We are here today because we are ready to take action. The threat of rebellious harm hangs over all of our heads, threatening the peace and our peace of mind.

We wish to bring an end to this worry. We wish to finally be a step ahead of our enemies. We are tired of living in fear. Our civilization is far too strong to be undone by an insolent group of self-proclaimed renegades."

Councilor Alina stepped forward then and raised her hand to the crowd. "We are determined to show this strength, and protect our cities. You, the people, are the key. You are the might and the fire behind our strong civilization.

We have already realized that the goblins are not enough to shield us from the threats that continue to hover over us. However, the general learning of self-defense is not an adequate solution to this problem."

Councilor Emery cut in again. "Starting today, an adult member from each family unit will convene daily at the Henten Gathering Hall where you will be guided in offence techniques and learn to work in groups and teams."

Something twisted in Sophie's gut at their words. Then it hit her. She gasped, her hand shooting to her mouth. Those around her eyed her with worry. Well, her friends did. The body guards and the parents looked, almost, guilty. "It's a draft," she whispered. "They're issuing a draft."

"A draft?" Biana questioned from behind her. "What does that mean?"

Sophie sucked in a shaky breath. "It means they're creating an army."

Evan's eyes were still fixed on the stage, but he squeezed Sophie's gloved hand harder.

In the silence, the crowd started murmuring. Before the Councilors could continue, someone not far from where Sophie stood shouted out to them. "Does this really apply to _all_ families?"

They seemed almost hesitant to answer. The councilors looked among themselves, then Councilor Emery reluctantly stepped forward again. "Emissaries have been exempt from this training, as the goblins have already offered to guard them personally."

 _This_ caused a bit more outrage. People began shouting at the unfairness of it, and many of the ones around them shot Grady and Alden seething looks. The Councilors tried to calm the crowd.

"Silence!" Councilor Alina thundered, and the noise instantly seized. "In our time of need, we need allies. We need our people to act as a unit. A single job cannot be occupied by the whole; the responsibility needs to be shared in order for peace to ensue."

Sophie hoped that was the end of it. This was unsettling news to begin with. But when Alina's eyes met hers in the crowd, and a slight smirk danced haughtily across her lips, Sophie knew that was far from the end of it.

"There is just one more announcement. Considering her abnormal and powerful abilities, we have decided, after much consideration, that the Moonlark, Sophie Foster, will also be receiving similar training."

"WHAT?" Evan screamed. Sophie would have flinched at the rage filling up his tone, if she wasn't so frozen.

The crowd continued muttering among themselves as the Council wrapped up their announcement, ignoring the glares and shocked gaping of Sophie's group.

"In order to squash the Neverseen once and for all, these precautions are necessary. Further details will be sent out to you. We expect affirmative responses promptly. Thank you for your time, and-"

Councilor Alina was interrupted by a deafening crack sounding throughout the square. After another crack, the crowd diverted their attention to the statue behind the stage. It had begun to shake violently, rocking and cracking on its base. Then, much to everyone's disbelief, it lifted right up into the air.

"What the heck is happening?" Keefe yelled. "What are they doing to my precious statue?"

Sophie was about to retort, when the heavy stone statue floated over the stage and stopped directly above the Councilors. That's when pandemonium was truly unleashed.

People started screaming and scrambling to get away from the stage. The goblin body guards moved into defensive positions, ready to protect the Councilors. A few Councilors tried to run off the stage, but they were flown back by an invisible force.

Sophie and her friends were pushed behind their bodyguards. The statue faltered for a bit, and people started screaming louder when it got closer to the Councilors, but then it righted itself.

In the middle of the turmoil, a Councilors with shiny black hair stepped forward. He was oddly calm; his face was clean of any emotion. His steps were sure and unafraid. It took Sophie a moment, but she recognized the elf; Councilor Darek. He was considered the strongest telekinesis user in the Lost Cities. Hope heated up in Sophie's chest; he'll be able to force the statue back in place!

"People of the Lost Cities!" he yelled, his voice rising above the panic. Many, seeming to come to the same conclusion Sophie had, calmed themselves and slowed their escape. Tense silence hung in the air as crowd let Councilor Darek speak. "You worry about your safety. You whine at others to fix the situation for you, but you never do anything about it yourselves. You stay silent, continuing to endure."

The dread seeped back into Sophie's stomach. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"I have stood with this incompetent Council for far too long. Everything they do is at the expense of you, the people.

This draft is not a permanent solution. The Neverseen will not be defeated, and once they gain power, this world will change for the better. They will not idly guide the wheel, they will take it by the reins and steer it with might."

One of the guards advanced on Councilor Darek, but was knocked off her feet. The stone-faced Councilor didn't even turn his head.

"Today is the day. Today is the day that overdue justice will finally be served."

With that final statement, the statue once again started to move. It hovered over the huddled group of Councilors and then it began to fall.

 **Thank you to MarsCrafted, Rachelc85, booksaremylife, Keefoster0208, Undecided, Kotlcfan264596, MiraculousNikki, a Guest, sophie foster, RisenCalamity, Mysterious Miss M, readstoomuch5354, and Strikestar for reviewing! All you guys are AMAZING! (even all you silent readers!) To answer some of your questions...**

 **MarsCrafted, somehow, Sophie will figure it all out. I do not know how right now, and obviously, a lot of things are messed up (and probably will be messed up for a while). But I hope you continue reading! And I have not read either of those series.**

 **Rachelc85, I was able to check out your story! (for those of you who want to check it out, it is "The Red Cord" and is on wattpad). It is amazing so far, and I hope you continue writing it, despite having a few troubles with your dad.**

 **About the swearing, sorry about that. There might be a few more minor swear words scattered throughout the story (Evan is a human teenager, after all), but I don't do any "big" swear words, such as the F-word. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but that's just the way I write. But thank you for the kind words!**

 **Mysterious Miss M, welcome back! XD I can't really say anything without giving away the plot, but we'll reach stuff like that. It's not KOTLC if Sophie doesn't have a life-threatening accident, right?**

 **And WHOOO to the new-found PJ fan, and a fellow Guardians of Gahoole fan! (cuz I have literally never met anyone who's read that series...)**

 **Okay. Going now. My A/N are already WAAAAY too long. Sorry about that. But thanks to everyone else. Your reviews really inspire me to keep on writing!**


	15. Lullabies (15)

**I was gone for a while. Um, oops? I remembered how long it'd been since I last updated and internally cringed. But I'm back with another chapter! YAAAAY! But get ready for this! You're gonna to need to. Review, follow, and favorite? Maybe? In any case, I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

 **Also, school is going to be starting up soon, and this is going to be a busy year for me. I've got a few advanced classes, clubs, and I'm trying to get volunteer hours in. So please bear with me! (and good luck to everyone going back to school!)**

Everyone's eyes were glued on the statue as it fell straight downwards, barreling toward the councilors and getting closer with every second.

Sophie reacted on instinct. Her relationship with the Councilors had been on thin ice, and after just figuring out she was being drafted into their new makeshift army, she knew it was going to be worse than ever before. But she wasn't about to let them get crushed by a statue. She wasn't going to let the Neverseen win. And she certainly wasn't going to allow anyone to die.

She lunged forward, throwing out her hands and pushing her mind to catch the statue. Pain exploded in her head, snaking its way down and causing her stomach to clench. But the statue slowed its descent, eventually coming to a shaky stop just a few feet above the Councilor's heads.

Derek shot her a nasty glare, then thrust his own hand above him. The statue inched downward, as if he was pulling it with a rope. Sophie retaliated, pushing herself harder and harder. She cried out in pain; her stomach felt like it was trying to implode.

Then her gloves were being removed, and hands grabbed hers. One was small, the other large, but both were rough and calloused; her parents.

She felt the energy stored deep inside her, her Enhancement, flow through her arms and into the hands, and with it, a little of the pain.

The statue wobbled, like it was unsure which force it should listen too. Eventually, it tilted away from the Councilors, and edged over to the side. Derek must have been growing weak, because the goblin body guards were able to move everyone off the stage, the invisible forcefield now gone.

Derek's face had gone pale and rage poured from his eyes, all of it directed at Sophie. "You may win this round, Moonlark, but I can assure you the war is far from over. You will pay for this." In one last attempt to fight against them, he moved the statue over his own head. And then, he let go.

But it wasn't those last words that would haunt Sophie's nightmares. It was the look he sent her. It wasn't the resolute anger from before. All she saw was immense, immeasurable terror, and a hastily mouthed "I'm sorry," before his life was snuffed out for good.

* * *

Sophie and her friends sat around Everglen in somber silence. They were supposed to be packing up their overnight things, but no one could really bring themselves to move. Who could blame them? They'd just witnessed the grizzly betrayal and death of a Councilors. Sandor had tried to shield Sophie from the stage, but he wasn't quick enough. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was the thick red blood pooling out from under the statue and splattering on the cobbled ground.

"I just don't understand. Why would he take his own life?"

Nobody spoke as Biana shakily asked her question. Streaks of black from her mascara ran down her red cheeks, her eyes were still full of yet-to-be-shed tears.

"Why are you crying over him?" Fitz spat bitterly. "He was a traitor! He was working with the Neverseen!"

"He was still a Councillor," Biana cried out, glaring at Fitz and stomping her foot.

"Yeah, because that changes so much." Sophie was surprised to hear the spiteful comment from Keefe. "I understand creating an army; maybe they're finally starting to grow a freaking backbone. But you heard them; they're enlisting Foster! She's just a kid!"

She wanted to be annoyed about the "she's just a kid," comment, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. This wasn't going to be about protection anymore. This was about offence. Attacking. _Killing_. Sophie knew what they wanted; they were going to try and turn her into a weapon. That thought alone was enough to send her into fits of shivers.

"Keefe's right," Fitz agreed. His arms were crossed, and he was obviously very pissed off, but for once in what seemed to be a long while, that anger wasn't directed at Keefe. "It's ridiculous. Sophie may have stronger powers, but she's still in Foxfire! Our parents can't allow this to happen. Who knows what they're going to make her do."

"But that's the thing," Biana argued, "you don't know. I doubt they're going to make Sophie an actual part of their army, or whatever the heck they're doing. They wouldn't do that to her."

"Then you're being naive," Evan said simply from his corner. Biana looked taken aback. "I haven't been here very long, and I know that a few Councilors are on Sophie's side, but the way that one lady was looking at her, the one who was talking, was just unsettling. I think they have big plans, and I don't really think the fact that Sophie's only fourteen is going to stop that."

"They made her wear the circlet," Dex whispered, not meeting anyone's eyes. They all fell silent at that, remembering the painful ability-restricting circlet the Council had forced on her. That had been a low point in her life and had shown Sophie just how unpredictable and cruel the Council could be at times.

"Let's just wait to see what my parents have to say," Sophie finally said, tired of everyone talking about her like she was a fragile child. Yes, she was terrified, but she had promised herself to take on her problems; not run away from them.

"I'm afraid there's nothing much to talk about," a hoarse voice said from the doorway. Mr. Forkle stood there, feet-like as ever, looking extremely guilty and depressed.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Fitz asked curtly, his eyes narrowing. "You can't honestly expect Sophie to go through with whatever the Council is planning."

"They're not taking 'no' for an answer," Edaline said, coming up from behind Mr. Forkle, along with Grady. "And believe us, we've tried."

"'Tried'?" Sophie asked incredously. "So how long have you known about this?"

Edaline's eyes went to the ceiling, then to the couch, and then to her feet before she finally answered, "about a week before the notice of the announcement came."

" _What_?" Sophie yelled in shock, causing to Edaline recoil at her outburst.

"We thought we could persuade them to change their minds," Grady jumped in for Edaline. "We didn't want you to worry about it. But the Council is abnormally set on it, and they've…threatened us…"

Sophie was too shocked to shoot Dex an "I told you so" face (she knew her parents were up to something). But she wasn't sure what horrified her more; how long her parents had been keeping this from her, or the fact that the Council had gone as far as to threaten her family.

"I know you're probably mad at us, Sophie," Edaline spoke up again softly, "but we love you, and we will be there for you. We aren't going to let the Council put you in any serious danger."

Sophie didn't really understand how they were going to do that, considering they'd already let the Council enlist her into a freaking army. But she was beginning to realize that her parents really didn't have a choice and seemed equally as terrified and upset as she did.

"It's fine," she sighed finally. "I love you, too." Suddenly, everyone's stares started to weigh her down, and she felt completely de-energized. "I think I just want to go home. It's been a long day."

"That's fine, dear," Edaline rushed, already pulling out her home crystal. "Let's go."

Sophie waved to her friends. "Bye, see you guys tomorrow at Foxfire." Then she walked out the door with her parents.

* * *

Later that night, Sophie laid her bed, eyes wide open. For obvious reasons, sleep just wasn't coming to her. Between worry and that nightmarishly bloody scene from before, sleep was the last thing her brain wanted to do.

Earlier Edaline had offered her some slumberberry tea, but Sophie had declined, saying she still wasn't feeling comfortable taking them. Now, though, while she dealt with the battle of sleep between her tired eyes and wide-awake mind, she was beginning to regret that decision.

She was just about to give up and greedily raid the kitchen when she heard a soft prick from her window.

It was so tiny and faint that Sophie wondered if she'd just imagined it. But then she heard it again.

Should she get Sandor? Maybe it's just a tree hitting the window. Were there any trees this far up, though? Maybe she should check. But what if it was something dangerous?

Making up her mind, she hesitantly tiptoed over to the window and softly opened her currents. There weren't any trees, but she heard the sound again, which made her jump back in surprise. It was like a pebble hitting the window.

Taking a deep breath, she swiftly opened it and stuck her head out.

"EEK!" she cried, using telekinesis to stop a rock from coming into contact with her face. She mentaly threw it out of the way, only to find a sheepishly smiling Evan floating just a few feet below her window.

"Evan?" she whisper-shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain," he whispered back, "but can you let me in? I haven't had much practice with levitating, and it's _really_ tiring."

Sophie opened up the window wider and quickly moved out of the way to let him in. He shakily floated through the window, then landed softly on her carpeted floor.

"Ah," he sighed contently, shaking out his limbs. "Much better. That was super hard to maintain."

Sophie just crossed her arms and glared at him. "What in the world are you doing sneaking around my house this late at night? What if you'd gotten caught?"

Evan scratched his head. "I'm fairly sure they already know. Don't you have a super good security system or something, in case you get attacked? Besides, I'm your best buddy, and you're all down-in-the-dumps. I'm here to help!"

"At…" she glanced at the clock, "3 AM?"

He grinned. "It's not like you were sleeping. Sleeping is for the weak!"

"And the normal," she grumbled, but Evan ignored her, opting instead for belly-flopping on her bed.

He put his head on his hands and began swinging his feet back and forth. "So, girlfriend," in a higher-pitched, still whispering voice, "what's on your mind?"

"What are you doing?"

He gasped dramatically. "Uh, I'm, like, asking my BFF how she's doing?"

"No, why are you talking like that?"

He continued with the high-pitched voice. "Like what?"

"Just knock it off. I can't deal with this at 3 in the morning."

He rolled his eyes and sat up. "So are you going to tell me what you're thinking, or are you going to be around the bush?"

"I'm fine, Evan. It's nothing I can't handle. You really didn't have to come all the way out here."

He looked unconvinced. "Sophie."

She stalked over to him and grabbed onto his hand, trying to pull him up. "Really, I'll be okay. I'm not some scared, awkward little girl, like how I used to be. It's late, you're probably tired to."

"And what if Alden and Della-"

Evan twisted his hand out of her grasp and grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her while Sophie just froze with shock.

"You know you can't lie to me," he whispered into her ear. "It's okay to not be fine. I'm here."

Sophie told herself to push out of Evan's hold. Her brain was sending the signals, but her body wasn't responding. Instead, the tears she'd been keeping inside started slippinig out of the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so scared," she whispered into his chest, the fabric of his shirt starting to become wet. He didn't seem to care, just squeezed tighter. "Not just about being enlisted into this stupid army. About the Neverseen. Did you _see_ what happened? Did you see what Derek did to himself? What do I do, Ev? What do I do? How can I sleep if I'm just going to have nightmares? I can't rely on sedatives."

The whole time she rambled, Evan rubbed her back. When she finished, he spoke in his strong, soft voice. "You, Soybean, are going to be okay. We're all here for you, _I'm_ here for you. You don't have to just sit here by yourself. We'll support you, and nobody is going to let anything hurt you, do you hear me? From what I heard, the Neverseen are dangerous, and I can promise you, we will overcome whatever they throw at you, okay? But for now, it's okay to be afraid, as long as you don't do it here all alone in the middle of the night."

Sophie sniffed.

Evan chuckled lowly. "How about I sing you a lullaby?"

She nodded. Evan's singing voice was beautiful, and maybe with a bit of his ability mixed in, he could sing her right into pleasant dreams.

He started singing a song softly. It was a nice little love song, one of Sophie's favorites. It had a smooth, slow melody. She used to listen to it during her insomniac nights in the Forbidden Cities.

By the end of the song, she was cuddled against Evan's chest, fast asleep.

 **So, in the upcoming chapters, the focus will re-shift to Sophie's situation with the boys, with more cuteness. Sophie will also start going to her "special lessons."**

 _ **ALSO: If Sophie and Evan were to sing a duet together *wiggles eyebrows* WHAT SONG DO YOU WANT THEM TO SING?**_

 **Thanks to mmcastillo1229, Undecided, MarsCrafted (I'm sorry you won't be able to review anymore, but I hope you continue to enjoy the story!), Belleoftheball, and a few guests for reviewing! And thanks to everyone else reading! I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **To answer Undecided's question (and anyone else who has a similar question), while I have read the Keefe short story, I'm sorry to say I don't really think it's fair to Shannon if I post it online. I've researched it, and Shannon estimated it would be about a year before she could post the story, while her editor said that you might get it in January. I'm really, really, really sorry I can't be more help. I hope you continue reading my story, and I don't mind lengthy reviews at all.**


	16. Karaoke (16)

**HEEEY! I'm *finally* back with another chapter! School's been a pain in my behind. Blech. And I have seen the new Keeper art! Highly irritated that she said the Vackers play a big roll (ick Sophitz) but it was suuuper cool to see Vespera!**

 **A note: I know Sandor seems to go in and out of existence. Don't really pay too much attention to that. Really, just imagine it like he's there when you want him, and he's not there when you don't. Shannon seems to do that in her books anyway. I don't like how he's constantly following Sophie (since that means she always has an audience for her Keefoster moments) but then there are moments where having him there is funny or useful. Just let it be one of those things we shrug our shoulders at.**

 **Got a big chapter here, with a little reveal...**

 **-Karaoke (16)**

Sophie clasped her cape with the Ruewen crest pin while she looked into her disapproving mirror.

"I just think you should do something about that rats-"

She stepped back before Vertina could finish another one of her _helpful_ comments on how she could improve Sophie's appearance. Sophie barely had the patience to brush her hair; forget styling it.

Evan had left before Sophie had even woken up. While she was glad no one caught him in here sleeping on her bed – only now did she realize how mortifying it would have been if someone had walked in – she felt a pang of disappointment she didn't know the reason behind.

Shaking the annoying thoughts away, and anything having to do with boys, she continued getting dressed. She'd had enough drama. She was going to confront the boys today about their…well, you know what. That big K word again. They were just flukes, and Sophie wasn't about to ruin her friendship over it. It'd been long enough already. Other then all that, she was determined to make today a good day!

She practically skipped down the hallway to the stairs, taking in the sweet aroma of breakfast that had traveled all the way up to the third floor.

"I do hope you remember I have both excellent hearing and sense of smell," a squeaky voice said from behind her.

Sophie's face paled and she frantically listened in case one of her parents had heard him.

Sandor didn't move. "Don't worry, your parents are busy in the kitchen."

She turned back to him. "You won't tell them, right?" Sophie begged, her eyes pleading with his.

He sighed. "No, I won't. No harm was done; he actually got you to sleep, which is a miracle in itself."

Sophie smiled with relief.

"But don't let it happen again," he added sternly, making her smile drop. It returned when she saw the crinkling of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Thanks, Sandor." He nodded and Sophie hugged him, then he shooed her downstairs.

"Morning!" Sophie called cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen, the same scene before her as always. Her parents looked up from their work in surprise.

"Sophie." Edaline's voice was hesitant. Her look of worry deepened as she watched Sophie sit down gingerly at the table and gobble up a piece of honey toast. Sophie was determined to keep up her spirits today. "You're very…"

"Perky," Grady finished for her, eyeing Sophie similarly.

Sophie shrugged.

"Did you sleep well?" Edaline asked.

Sophie nodded, her mouth full of food.

"I guess that explains it," Grady concluded, partially satisfied. Sophie shot him a big smile. He looked nervously from his work to her and back to his work.

"I'm off to Foxfire, I'll see you guys later!" She gave her parents a hug and rushed out the door.

She was nearing the LeapMaster when a flash of light had her covering her eyes. When she put her hand down again, a smirking blond elf stood before her.

"Foster! Perfect timing! We're ditching!"

Keefe grabbed her hand, but Sophie held her ground. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Foster. Where's that sense of spirit?"

"Back at home," she deadpanned. "I'm not ditching."

He pulled out his favorite puppy-dog look. "Aw, please? For me?"

Sophie just glared.

"Oh, come on! Ditch! Ditch! Ditch!"

With each "ditch," his voice grew louder. Sophie slapped a hand over his mouth. "Fine! But just be – _eek_!" Sophie studied her palm, which now felt wet. "Did you just _lick_ me?!"

"Of course not," Keefe objected, but his smirk just got more mischievous. "But it doesn't matter. You agreed! Let's go."

He began pulling her again, but Sophie dragged her feet in the grass.

"Keefe…we're going to get in trouble…"

"Foster…" Keefe whined mockingly, "we're going to have some fun!"

"I…"

Keefe rolled his eyes, and before she could turn around and run away, he'd scooped her up in his arms. She shrieked again in surprise.

"Keefe!" she whisper yelled, not wanting to alert her parents. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want it to come to this," he grinned down at her, "but I'll kidnap you if I have to."

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his arms held her firmly up in the air. "I'm _fine_. Now put me down; I must be heavy."

He didn't waver. "Pff. 'I'm fine.' That's what you always say, Foster. Don't you think I know better by now? And you're not heavy, so chillax. I mean, have you _seen_ my biceps?"

Sophie stopped herself from nodding. Instead, she sighed. "Fine. It looks like I really don't have a choice. Where are we going, anyway?"

This close, Sophie watched as Keefe's ice-blue eyes sparkled with ill-concealed excitement. "Atlantis!" he called, and Havenfield disappeared.

* * *

"Why are you holding Sophie?"

Keefe jumped in the air in surprise. Instead of dropping her – like Sophie expected him to do – his grip tightened, and he whirled so his back was to whoever had just spoken.

"Calm down," said the now irritated voice. "It's just me."

Keefe gently put Sophie on the ground, then turned around to glare at Evan. Surprisingly, it wasn't just him; all of their friends stood among him sporting raised eyebrows, crossed arms, and a few scowls. Sophie didn't have to be an Empath to know that disapproval flowed off them in waves.

"What the heck are all of you doing here?" Keefe exclaimed, his eyes flashing from shock to annoyance.

Evan jerked his thumb to Fitz. "Ask him. He figured out you were ditching, then told the rest of us. Obviously," he looked between Sophie and Keefe, "he was right."

Keefe directed his irritation to the teal-eyed elf. "And how the heck did you figure it out?"

Fitz shrugged. "I have my ways." The fact he wouldn't meet either of their eyes didn't go unnoticed to Sophie. Keefe also narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Well," Evan said after an awkward moment of silence, "where are we going? I'm sure you had a plan."

Keefe's mouth tightened into a line. "Nope."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "No plan? You weren't taking her somewhere specific?" The blonde boy didn't speak, simply crossed his arms. "Alright then, fine. Keep it to yourself. There's a place I've been wanting to take you all to anyway."

Sophie couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You take us? Aren't we the ones who are supposed to show you around?"

Evan sighed dramatically. "Yes, but you're all so _boring_." A few of her friends seemed miffed at that. "You never go anywhere fun. So, I did a little exploring myself." He turned and waved at them to follow.

They walked through the streets like that; a decent-sized group of teenagers following a strange human-dressed elf who seemed to know exactly where he was going. Evan did always have an excellent sense of direction even without a photographic memory like her.

It was in a narrow little alleyway that one of her friends, Biana, finally asked Evan where the heck he was taking them.

"You'll see. We're almost there." After one more turn, they reached another corridor. It was a tiny little space that crawled its way between two buildings. Straight back, at the end, a door stood, painted the brightest red Sophie had ever seen. A single, beat-up-looking sign hung on the door frame, and she could just barely make out the word "Humania".

"Evan…" she started, but he just shushed her with a finger and a grin. He pushed the door open, held it for her, and waved them all inside.

Nothing could have prepared her for the state of the room.

The first thing she noticed was that it was a _complete_ mess. It was a large, open room, about the size of a tennis court, and it was just filled with stuff. It was in such a disarray that it took Sophie a moment to realize that she recognized the junk.

They were human things.

Posters, TVs, computers, toys; there was no doubt that they all came from the Forbidden Cities. There was even a little stage fixed with blinding spotlights and a karaoke machine sitting off to the side. Katy Perry music played in the background before it switched to Shawn Mendes. Sophie couldn't help herself from mouthing some of the lyrics.

In awe, she turned to Evan. "What _is_ this place?

Before Evan even had a chance to open his mouth, a shrill scream answered for him. "WELCOME TO HUMANIA!"

As everyone jumped (Tam even getting into "defensive Shade" position), a woman came bounding toward them at full speed.

Her red hair was almost a blur as she flew towards them, and something purple flowed behind her.

She was just about to slam into Dex when she rolled on the back of her heels and came to an abrupt stop.

"Dex," Evan said, pursing his lips to hold in a laugh. "You can open your eyes now."

Sophie, concerned by the woman but also trying not to giggle, watched as Dex cautiously lowered his arms from his face and popped his eyes open.

The strange woman laughed and slapped Dex on the back. "Sorry about that, kid. I just got a little excited." Dex, obviously disturbed, side-stepped his way behind Tam, who didn't look happy he was being used as a shield.

Now that she was still – or at least not running, it seemed like she just wouldn't stop moving – Sophie was able to take her features in with more detail.

Her hair was near carrot-orange. It sat on her head like a mass of tangled curls and they bounced as she turned her head to each curious face. Her clear-blue eyes were huge under her thick glasses, and the frames took up at least half her face. Her skin didn't have one wrinkle, but she had the kind of light pink lips you'd find on your grandma.

But perhaps the most peculiar thing about her was the thick feather boa scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Guys," Evan said, stepping in front of them and gesturing to the woman, "this is-"

"Emillia!" the woman finished for him, and dipped into a deep bow. When she rose, she saluted, and swung out her arm. "Welcome welcome welcome! All my wares are indeed from the Forbidden Cities!" Emillia spoke each sentence like it ended in a million exclamation marks. Her energy was unprecedented.

Emillia suddenly directed a glare at Tam, who flicked his eyes over at the rest of them, unsure what he'd done wrong.

"I don't do fakes!" Then she smiled blindingly and addressed the rest of them. "Please, feel free to walk around and enjoy yourselves! I'll just be over there…tidying." She pointed to some random part of the store. If she was really planning on "tidying," Sophie didn't think she'd get very far. It would take years to organize this place.

They hesitantly started separating, but then Emillia unexpectedly pointed a finger toward Sophie. "You! I know you!" Uh-oh…was that a good thing, or…? "You're the Moonlark."

Sophie wrung her hands in front of her, unsure what to do. "Erm…yes."

Emillia narrowed her eyes. "Alright then. Enjoy yourself."

Sophie tried not to sweat under her gaze. Her eyes were truly crystal clear, and as bubbly as she was, her stare was piercing. "Okay…"

She sent Sophie a soft, apologetic smile, before turning on her heels and whistling away.

Evan chuckled. "Sorry about that. Emillia's a sweetheart, trust me. And her shop's amazing. She's just a little…energetic."

Tam rolled his eyes. "That's the understatement of the millennia."

Biana lightly touched some stuff with her diamond-encrusted shoe. "What _is_ all this stuff?"

"It's exactly what she said." Evan bent down to pick up a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses. "Human stuff." He placed the sunglasses on Sophie's face before dawning a pair of star-shaped ones himself, making Sophie giggle.

He held out his hand, but Sophie pushed past him, going to her knees to sort through the first row of things.

They all spent hours like that, rummaging through Emillia's wares, occasionally asking Sophie and Evan questions. And they seemed to have _a lot_ of questions.

"What the heck is this?" Biana asked, scrunching her nose.

"That's a toaster," Sophie deadpanned.

"What does it do?"

"Toasts…things…"

"Oh."

"Hey, Sophie, what's this? It smells."

"That's a trash can.

It was nostalgic, being immersed in random Forbidden Cities stuff. She'd pick things up and laugh or smile with remembrance. She'd even found a few photo albums that belonged to cute looking families. Flipping through them almost made Sophie want to cry.

It also made her wonder where exactly Emillia was getting everything.

"Hey!" Evan cried, standing up and pulling Sophie along with him. "I want to try out the karaoke machine!"

Sophie dug her heels into the carpeted floor. "Try it yourself."

Evan pouted. "Won't you try it with me?"

"Let me think…" Sophie tapped her chin. "No."

Evan leaned in, getting so close his lips almost touched her ear. "Please?" he asked again, softly.

She could feel him smirk as the hair on her neck stood on end.

"F-fine."

He pulled away and clapped his hands together excitedly. "Excellent!" He grabbed her hand again and dragged her to the karaoke machine. Sophie's face got redder with every second, especially as her friends started gathering around, curious to see what they were doing.

Biana neared the stage. "What are you guys doing?"

Evan grabbed two microphones sitting on top of the machine and handed one to Sophie. "We're gonna siiiiing."

"Ah…together."

Evan nodded furiously, barely containing his excitement. Sophie bit down a laugh. She remembered the good old days when they would rock out together in her bedroom. Obviously he did too. But this was different. They were _alone_ , then. Now they were in front of all her friends…and Evan was such a better singer. Sophie's voice would only ruin it.

Evan ruffled her hair. "Aw, come on, Soybean. You've got a pretty voice, don't be so nervous. These are your friends, right?"

"Come on, Sophie!" Linh shouted, giving her a thumbs up in encouragement. Sophie gave her a small, nervous half-smile.

"I'll choose random, okay?"

"What if it's something embarrassing?"

"Then we'll be embarrassingly amazing." He clicked the button, and they got into position as they prepared for whatever song was going to play. Her friends watched from below intensely.

When the song finally came on, she and Evan recognized instantly and gave each other knowing smiles. "Still Into You," by Paramore. They'd definitely rocked out to this before, and Sophie knew exactly what to do. She started singing.

 _Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together_

 _I need the other one to hold you_

 _Make you feel, make you feel better_

Then Evan took over the next lines.

 _It's not a walk in the park to love each other_

 _But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it._

Then Sophie again…

 _'Cause after all this time_

 _I'm still into you._

And then they both sang the chorus like there was no tomorrow. By the end of the song, most of her friends were smiling and swaying along to the music.

 _Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _Yeah after all this time_

 _I'm still into you_

 _I'm still into you_

 _I'm still into you_

When it was over, Sophie raised the mic above her head and grinned as her friends clapped. Evan placed a hand on her shoulder and the both of them bowed. Then she skipped down the stairs and off the stage.

Linh and Dex ran up to her. "You were amazing Sophie!" Linh exclaimed. "And you say Evan has the nice voice!"

Even Tam smiled and held up his hand for a fist-bump, something Evan had taught him recently (despite Tam's protest). Sophie returned it gingerly.

"You were great, Sophie," Fitz congratulated her. He seemed genuine, and despite the fact Sophie felt things were still…weird, between them, she smiled back.

The only ones who seemed a little out of it were Biana and Keefe. Sophie walked over to them. "What's up guys? Do you want a turn?"

Biana perked up instantly. "I could have a turn? Could I do it with Evan?"

Sophie wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. "I'm sure he'd be happy to do a duet with you."

"Awesome!" She crashed into Sophie, giving her a hug. "You were great, by the way!" Then hurried off toward the stage.

Sophie shook her head. "She's sure excited."

"You seemed pretty _excited_ too."

"Hmm?" Sophie hummed, focusing on Keefe. She'd been too busy watching the adorableness that was flustered Biana trying to talk to Evan.

"Nothing, never mind," he mumbled.

"What's the matter with you?" Sophie laughed, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Did you want a turn?"

"I wouldn't be able to sing anything. I don't know English. Besides, I'm perfectly fine just listening to you, Foster."

Any response flew from Sophie's brain as the tiniest tinge of pink appeared in the middle of Keefe's cheeks.

"Oh my god, are you-"

"No!" Keefe cried, spinning around.

Sophie was grinning again. "Keefe, you were totally just blushing."

"I was not!"

"See, your jokes can get too serious even for you."

After a heartbeat, "Yeah…jokes…" Another second. "Foster, look, I-"

"Hey. Keefe."

Sophie glanced next to them where Fitz was now standing, staring intensely at Keefe.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Keefe looked from Fitz, to Sophie, then back to Fitz. He seemed unsure of what to do. Sophie urged him silently with her eyes to go with Fitz.

"Sure," Keefe grumbled, obviously unhappy, and Sophie sent him a glare.

Fitz nodded nervously. "Okay."

The two walked off, leaving Sophie. She wondered what was bothering Fitz, and why he needed to talk to Keefe…alone. Oh well, it wasn't any of her business. Biana and Evan had started singing a catchy pop tune, and Sophie joined in the rest of her friends as they laughed while Biana stumbled over the lyrics.

 **Linh POV (A/N: Just remember, I'm an evil, drama-loving fangirl)**

We were having a great time. Everyone seemed happy, and the human items were simply hilarious. There was just so much stuff; I couldn't understand why humans needed it all. But it was nice, having Sophie and Evan happily explain things. And now we were singing.

Biana looked absolutely love sick, and I could tell by the evil smirks Sophie was sending me that there was definitely something going on. I'd drill it out of them both later, especially because they left me out of it! I want to be there when we're mercilessly teasing Biana about her new crush of the week.

Sometimes it surprised me how many new crushes Biana had, how she could give away her heart so easily. I don't mean anything offensive by that; Biana's just a more romantic person. Me...I'm not like that. Just like my brother, I don't trust easy. Trust has to be _earned_.

But…I think I might be falling in love.

He's not perfect; I think that's why I love him. He's so beautifully flawed. Life throws him hurdles, but he's shrugged it all through. He's strong minded, and I'd never seen someone love people so passionately.

I could talk to him. He understood the pains of a failed childhood. He confided in me. Whenever I talked to him, I'd always feel better by the end.

I hadn't told Biana or Sophie yet, how much of a crush I have on him, but I'm not sure how they'll feel. He is… _older_ than us.

But what's a few years in the grand timeline of our lives?

Wylie's worth it.

"Hey," Dex said, lightly touching my shoulder to get my attention. He was looking around rather frantically and seemed a bit nervous. "Do you know where Fitz is?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He's with Keefe." And his face dropped.

 **A big thanks to SophieLunaChase, QueenofCamelot10642, a guest, Basicfangirl101, Undecided, and Breezestar'sAPrisoner for the song suggestions! I chose SophieLunaChase's suggestion, but you guys might see "All of Me" implemented later…maybe even with some Keefoster action *lots of winking***

 **Also big thank yous to Keefoster0208, MarsCrafted, sosokeefe, Mysterious M (welcome back, again XD) and Axel for reviewing! AND EVERYONE ELSE READING! You guys are going to beat out my favorited/followed on my Tophie story soon, and that's been on here way longer. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	17. Admittance and Fear (17)

**Helllloooo Fanfic peeps! Eee I know! It's been so long. It's almost December! But Thanksgiving break and then winter break are coming up, so I'm pumped!**

 **FLASHBACK ANYBODY? HMMM? THOUGHTS? WORDS OF ITS AMAZINGNESS? Honestly it's disappointing that we barely learned anything...and there was tons of Sophitz (Fitz was also a super big jerk constantly).**

 **Thank you to Undecided13, Keefoster0208, CoCo, Cressida123, SophieLunaChase, Axel, AmericanDemigod, a Guest, SokeefeShipper101, MarsCrafted, Mysterious M, and another guest for reviewing!**

 **Mysterious M, I know how ya feel. I crushed HARD on this guy for YEARS. But it'll get better, I promise.**

 **Extra thanks to the last Guest for requesting the Evan POV in this chapter (awesome idea), and for your all your nice comments. It made me smile, and I'm really happy you like my writing.**

 **And extra extra EXTRA thanks to Undecided13 for editing this chapter!**

 **-Admittance and Fear (17)**

 **Fitz POV**

I was nervous. No, nervous was a major understatement. Every single butterfly seemed to have found its way into my stomach and were flapping insistently. My legs felt weak. I think sweat even started dribbling down my back.

Because what I was about to do would change everything–and that was putting it lightly.

I led Keefe behind a row of clothes, far away from our other friends. I could hear them starting up the karaoke machine again. Good, they would be distracted.

"So," Keefe started awkwardly, crossing his arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

He hadn't cut his bright blond hair in a while, and he kept trying to swipe it out of his eyes. It only fell back again a few seconds after.

What the heck was I doing? I couldn't go through with this.

"Uh, helloooo? Earth to Wonderboy?" He waved a hand in front of my face, his features growing increasingly irritated.

I shook my head a little, snapping myself out of it. I had to do this now. Even if I wasn't exactly sure what it all meant or where I was going to go from here.

I was about to open my mouth, but Keefe beat me to it. "I know what this is about."

I gulped. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Sophie."

Oh. Well. I guess, sort of. I didn't answer and let him continue as I tried to swallow the bile rising in my throat. This happened whenever I was going to through a nervous breakdown.

"I know you like her, Fitz." I thought I did. "But I like her too. A lot."

That's what I was afraid of. But not for the reasons you think.

I do like Sophie; she's cute and kind and courageous. But when I kissed her, that part of me that knew better finally surfaced. I didn't like-like Sophie, and I never had.

At first, I only thought of her as a sister. Gradually, I started finding myself staring at her bitterly, noticing her all the time. I figured I must have been falling for her-that other feelings had grown over time. All the boys at Foxfire were borderline in love with her (even if she didn't see it). What was stopping me?

I didn't know. I didn't understand. I never realized, until recently, that my new "feelings" surfaced when Keefe started showing interest in her. I didn't see that, whenever they were together, I wasn't glaring at Keefe for teasing her or making her blush.

I was angry at Sophie for touching him and playing along and getting so close to him. Closer than I'd ever been or could be.

I was never angry at Keefe. I was angry at Sophie. But somewhere along the way, I'd mixed it all up. I'd pushed down my real feelings, just like I do with everything I can't handle.

Because what I was feeling couldn't be right . . . it couldn't be true.

"I like you, Keefe," I blurted, interrupting whatever monologue he'd been on about our "love triangle." "I _like_ you."

"What?" he sputtered, taken aback, completely confused. Could I blame him? Maybe. He was an Empath. Then again, I'd been oblivious, and they were _my_ feelings.

"I like you. Not Sophie. _You._ And I have, for a while." He said nothing, just stared at me. "I'm sorry. I know this is weird, but-"

Something in his features clicked, but then quickly hardened. "No." My heart shattered. "I can't . . . you can't . . . no. I'm sorry, but _no_."

I wouldn't cry. I was six-freaking-teen. The oldest of the group. But something was pinching inside, trying to force tears out. "Keefe..."

"I like Sophie," he stated without the slightest hesitation, and I knew it was true. I knew there was no way he could ever take it back. In both his face and his voice was the determination of a person truly in love. "You have more guts than any of us, admitting it," he relented, "but I can't. I don't like you like . . . like _that,_ and I'm not going to drag it on."

He's tearing my heart from my chest. But it's my own fault, isn't it? I let him.

He got up, without another word, and went back to the group. I simply sat there, stunned into silence and unable to move.

What was I expecting? That once I realized what I'd been feeling, Keefe would drop everything and agree with me?

I'd let it go to my head. I'd seen Keefe around Sophie; he couldn't get enough of her. They understood each other. It made me jealous, but it was true.

A lightbulb went off in my head: Sophie didn't realize it. She was oblivious. And with Evan in the picture, there's no telling what would happen.

Keefe might just get his heart broken.

I was smiling slightly as I followed Keefe to the stage. I was still stuck in a love triangle, but this time, Keefe would be at the center of it.

 **Sophie's POV**

Sophie was happy when she light leaped back to Havenfield, but the smile quickly dropped when her parents came running toward her, equal expressions of worry on their faces.

They threw their arms around her, and it took a moment for Sophie to regain her balance.

"YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON SANDOR!" Grady screamed, holding onto her shoulders and pushing her in front of him. "AND YOU CAN'T SKIP SCHOOL! WE HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!"

Edaline was wringing her hands. "We were able to track your registry pendants and they showed you were in Atlantis. Then we sent Grizel to check up on you . . ."

Sophie's stomach clenched. She hadn't even thought about how worried her parents-and everyone else's parents-might be if they didn't show up at school. She'd only thought about how irritated they would be if they found out.

It was like, for a second, she'd thought she was a normal teenager who could go places without being watched 24/7.

Silly her.

"Sorry." The clip in her voice left her parents obviously shocked. "It won't happen again."

"Sophie . . ."

" _It won't happen again_ ," she repeated, wanting them to get on with naming her punishment so she could go to her room.

They said nothing, only stared at her. Edaline squeezed her tighter. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" Grady was practically begging her with his eyes to open up. Sophie just couldn't take that right now.

With great reluctance, Edaline spoke again. "The letter from the Council came today, like they said. You'll be starting your training tomorrow."

Wasn't that just the icing on the cake? Sophie nodded, then paused to see if her parents would add anything else. When they didn't, she shoved past them and marched up to her room.

She flung herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. This was getting old. What happened to perky, strong Sophie? She'd shriveled up in just a day, and she was back to being weak, scared Sophie. The Sophie that had been beaten time and time again. She'd gotten her parents back, but the Neverseen were still as strong as ever. Especially now with Vespera involved.

She thought she was done whining, but she still felt like light-leaping away and abandoning all her problems.

But of course, she wouldn't do that. She couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to everyone who worked so hard to keep her safe. Like her parents. The twisting feeling of guilt settled in her stomach as she remembered snapping at them.

Sophie just wasn't sure if this was something she could handle. Killing? She'd never killed anyone before. But the scariest thing is that she's wanted to. She's felt the rage fill her up, all the anger she bottled up for her Inflicting. She's wanted to rip that smug smile off Lady Gisela's face. Make Fintan feel what it's like to hurt and to lose and to stare death right in its face like she had so many times before. And Brant's death?

All she felt when she thought of that was endless relief and (in the deepest parts of herself) maybe a bit of satisfaction.

Her fear has never stemmed from the threat of being killed in this war, because she'd learned how to deal with that long ago.

Sophie has-without a doubt-wanted to kill, and she had no idea how far she would go if she actually learned how.

She had strong emotions, the same Keefe had always commented on. She had equal potential for both good and evil.

If she became a warrior, if she started killing her enemies, what if that scale tipped?

What if _she_ became the monster?

 **Evan POV**

"Try it yourself."

She really shouldn't stick her nose up like that. It's adorable. Sometimes I wonder how the boys around here have lasted this long with turning into goo.

I tightened my hold on her hand ever so slightly and pulled her a bit closer. "Won't you try it with me?"

"Let me think . . . no." Feisty. She'd always been feisty–at least with me. But this was different. It was more. She almost radiated confidence.

"Please?" I teased, brushing my lips against her ear. A hint of goosebumps spread along her arm and I felt her shiver.

"F-fine." Who knew how much of that confidence I could steal right from her? There was a slight tinge to her cheeks and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

Smirking, I stood up straight and clapped my hands, giving her some space. "Excellent!" She nervously shuffled her feet as we reached the karaoke machine.

She was confident, I knew my little Soybean was, but right now she was a bubbling, blushing mess at the prospect of singing in front of everyone. I could hardly contain myself from pinching her cheeks like some kind of grandma.

Kissing her and making that blush deepen to crimson would be nice too.

The Vacker girl, along with the rest of Sophie's friends, eyed us curiously. "What are you guy's doing?"

"We're gonna siiiing," I answered as I messed with the microphone. I wasn't really sure why, though. It would be fun, obviously. But was it for old times' sake? I used to love using her sister's karaoke machine. Maybe it was to open up the confidence I knew she kept hidden under the surface.

Or maybe it was just because I wanted her to sing, with me, and convince me of . . . I don't know what.

For now, I'd have to convince her to actually pick up the microphone. "Aw, come on, Soybean. You've got a pretty voice, don't be so nervous." It was true. She really did, whether she was singing or not. I'm sure even her pissed-off voice could lull me to sleep. "These are your friends, right?" Said friends shouted encouragement and she seemed slightly more convinced. "I'll choose random, okay?"

"What if it's something embarrassing?" she whispered.

"Then we'll be embarrassingly amazing."

The song "Still Into You" started playing through the speakers. Truthfully, I hadn't hit random. I maybe-might have tampered with the karaoke machine before taking Sophie here. It was just a lovely song, and it was one we both knew . . .

And it was also a love song that I just couldn't resist singing with her.

She was so pretty when she sang. The golden flecks in her eyes sparkled under the spotlights and she swayed her hips to the music. I wanted nothing more than to put my hands on her hips and have her arms wrap around my neck and dance with her. Just the two of us.

Jesus, maybe I'm the one with the naughty thoughts. But I couldn't help it. Teenage hormones tend to get out of control when you finally reunite with the girl you've loved since you were eight.

In the last notes, she subconsciously leaned closer to me and my heart soared.

Sophie Elizabeth Foster: what do you do to me?


	18. EXTRA

**Heeey! Okay. I know it's been forever, and this isn't even an actual chapter. But I just want you to know that I AM still working on this story. Life is just super hectic for me right now. Combine that with writer's block and it's just...blech. But I swear to you right now: March 25th you will have a new Love Plus One chapter. Bear with me. You all are amazing.**

 **But since it would be awful for me to give this note without any content, have a scene from Love Plus One that I scraped and won't be using in the actual story (for a multitude of reasons). But I also figured that, considering how obsessed elves are with matchmaking and passing down the right genes, they probably wouldn't be very open to homosexuality. It's something I'm hoping Shannon actually addresses in her books, especially considering Flashback's cliff hanger. Though you guys didn't seem too happy with the big Fitz reveal in the last chapter. I mean, not that I'm going to change the plot because of it, but it kind of threw me off my groove.**

"Oh?" Evan said and cocked an eyebrow. A sense of dread pooled in Sophie's stomach, but she tried not to show it. "I'll have you know, I'm not the only one with dorky obessesions." Her face paled as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's Foster been hiding?" Keefe asked, grinning.

"This, my dear elvin friends," Evan answered, waving the paper in the air, "is fanfiction. Basically, when fans of stories or movies write their own stories about the characters. Sophie, in her boredom I'm sure, wrote a very interesting piece of Snowbaz fanfiction."

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" Sophie shouted, lunging for the paper, but he pulled it out her reach. She continued jumping for it, while he laughed at her failed attempts.

"Shall I read it, Sophie dear?"

"NO!"

"Come on..."

"GIVE IT BACK, JERK!"

Fitz rolled his eyes. "I don't understand what the harm is. It's just a story you wrote, right?"

Sophie's face went bright red. "Well-I..."

"This particular book," Evan interrupted, grinning, "is called Carry On. It's about two teenage wizard boys: Simon, the 'Chosen One' and Baz, the vampire. Sophie is a total fangirl of this book."

"I never pegged you as being a fangirl about anything, Sophie," Biana said, looking at her excitedly.

"Alright," and Evan lowered the paper a bit so he could read. Sophie was frozen in place, too mortified to react. "Let's read what innocent little Sophie over there has to say about them."

He cleared his throat dramatically, then began to read. "'Baz eyed Simon with longing, hoping the Golden Haired boy would look his way. Four years of being his roommate, and now these feelings were surfacing from somewhere deep inside his heart. He couldn't stop the rush. Whenever he looked at Simon, he was filled with so much hate, so much contempt. But also so much love. He just wanted to walk over to Simon and drag him away, to his room, where he would-'"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sophie yelled, finally snapping the paper away from him, walking over to the fireplace, and throwing it into the crackling yellow flames.

"Aw," Evan whined, "It was just getting good!"

Sophie was so angry, she could feel her limbs shaking. The warmth of the fire only added to the blazing of her cheeks. Her appearance sent Evan into a fit of laughter.

"Wait..." Biana started slowly, looking like she was processing some very confusing information."What exactly did the boy, Baz, want to do?"

Evan started his laughing right back up, collapsing on to the ground. Tears were literally flowing out of his eyes. "Care...to...explain?" he managed, looking to Sophie. She said nothing.

"It sounded like," Dex gulped and looked away. "Like..."

"What could they possibly do, though?" Fitz asked. Sophie stared at her friends in disbelief. They all wore matching expressions of confusion. How did they not understand?

Ro and Grizel, however, were grinning. Sandor looked at Sophie with disapproval.

"Well, well, well," Ro said, giggling, "I didn't know you had such a steamy story in that innocent little mind of yours."

Sophie fumed. "They were just going to make out. That's it."

"WHAT?" shocked voices rang out. Evan's laughter could still be heard.

"But-but," Biana stammered, "but they're guys."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "So?"

"Guys don't...make out with each other." Her own face went red and she looked to the ground.

Sophie crossed her arms, and stuck her chin in the air. "It doesn't matter if they were guys. It was a romantic, adorable story, and I loved it. Excuse me for writing some fanfiction about it."

"But they're guys," Biana repeated, still in disbelief. Sophie was starting to get annoyed.

Evan stopped his laughter, finally, but his amusement was still plain in his expression. "Don't you have same-sex couples in the Lost Cities?"

The elves shook their heads.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were about equality and all that jazz? I've never really understood what all the hype is about, anyway. I mean, should what's in your pants really decide who you love?"

"Brilliant Evan," Sophie said, clapping sarcastically. "Truly an inspiring phrase."

He grinned. "I know, right? I'm the next Gandhi."

Sophie groaned. "Like heck."

"So..." Dex started slowly. "Does that mean, you, ya know?" He was stuttering and looked like he was battling his embarrassment with his curiosity. "Do you...like guys?"

Evan thought about it for a minute. "Eh, I'm into girls. But if the opportunity ever presented itself, kissing one of you hot elves might not be so bad." He wiggled his eyebrows at Keefe whose ears reddened at the tips.

Sophie started laughing. "Keefe's a loss for words. That's impressive."

He rolled his eyes. "They're all totally getting embarrassed for nothing. Seriously, they've got a lot of big talk, but their society is just as lacking in humans, even if it isn't all in the same areas. It seems like you don't have a problem with it, right?" He directed the question to Sandor, Ro, and Grizel.

"No, our society doesn't limit love based on gender," Grizel answered.

"Neither do we," Ro added.

"But," Sandor said, looking pointedly at Sophie, who looked away, "that story was quite...out of character for a 15-year-old."

"It was not out of character!"

Evan nodded. "She has stumbled over in to 'stereotypical obsessed with romance, teenage girl' territory. But who can blame her? She even has her own reverse harem going on."

"I DO NOT!" she shouted and was relieved to see that no one else seemed to understand what he meant. Because even if it was true, it would still be embarrassing.


	19. Choosing (18)

**It's been a while! I had to go and read through all my notes to get back on track, and I am a very disorganized notetaker. Like, I try to organize it, but I always get random ideas at random times, so I usually end up scribbling them on paper or typing them up somewhere on my computer and I'm just like "eh, I'll put that somewhere later." And do you know where it usually ends up? In a big hodgepodge of online, poorly-named notepad documents saved to my "Love Plus One" file. *defeated sigh***

 **Thanks for being so patient! I hope this brightens up your Monday, even if just a little.**

 **This has also become my most popular story in terms of follows and favs. THANK YOU SO MUCH BEAUTIFUL READERS! Please continue to do that stuff if you're liking all this *tries to smile seductively* *fails***

 **\- Choosing (18)**

 **Sophie's POV**

Sophie's stomach was in a knot; a big, ugly, gnarly knot. Her hands literally shook at her sides.

"You're going to be okay."

Keefe held out his hand and Sophie latched on to it gratefully. An instant rush of warmth spread up her fingertips and cleared her mind. "You really shouldn't have come."

"That's right, he really shouldn't have."

Sophie scowled at her dad and Edaline whacked him on the shoulder. "This isn't easy for her, you know, and he makes her feel better."

Grady just grumbled to himself. Keefe had gone stiff (like he always did when Grady hit him with "disapproving dad") so Sophie pulled him closer. "I am really grateful you did, though," she whispered, giving his hand a light squeeze.

He smiled for a second, but she noticed that it seemed forced.

"Keefe? Is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Foster. Don't worry about me." He smirked, but Sophie already knew something was definitely not okay.

"You can tell me."

He rolled his eyes. "The last thing you want is more drama. Trust me."

"So there is something."

He sighed heavily, but his eyes trailed to Grady and Edaline walking near them. They'd grown suspiciously silent.

 _Would you rather we talk like this?_

He nodded gratefully, and despite the obviously somber setting, Sophie couldn't help the warmth spread through her chest when she realized he hadn't even flinched.

 _I'm tired of beating around the bush so I'm just going to say it; Fitz confessed to me._

Processing...processing...yeah, no, Sophie was still _very_ confused.

 _He...what?_

 _I don't know! He told me...he liked me...and I..._ He sighed again, deep and heavily, and scratched the back of his head. _Look, I'm not telling you this to make things more complicated, even though they probably already are. I just wanted you to know...and I..._

 _Wait, so what did you say? And he meant...like-like...right?_

 _I-I guess?_

 _Huh._

Sophie fiddled with the zipper on her jumper (the gnomes had made it specifically for training; it was mostly black with numerous gray pockets). She wasn't judging, she would never judge something like this, but Fitz had been giving her all these signs...And it wasn't like she was jealous either, or at least she didn't think she was jealous. She figured she was just hurt because he was playing with her feelings. He had _kissed_ her...

But then again, she had kissed Dex, and everyone well knew how that had ended.

 _Look, I just wanted to tell you...just to tell you. And I turned him down if you're wondering. I don't like him...like that._

Sophie couldn't' bite back her curiosity. _Is it just Fitz or...?_

Keefe seemed confused for a moment before he seemed to understand. _Everyone. Everyone... like...that...This is seriously the most awkward thing._

She smiled wryly. _Imagine how Fitz felt_.

He pondered this for a moment. _Maybe I was too harsh_.

She shrugged. _You don't like him. But now that I think about it, how do elves feel about homosexuality_?

 _What?_

Well, she guessed that answered that question. To say she was disappointed would be an understatement, but unfortunately, she wasn't surprised. If elves were ridiculed their whole lives for marrying someone who wasn't on the list of people they were allowed to marry, why would they support homosexuality?

 _It means liking the same sex as yourself._

 _Ah. Well, in that case, I'm guessing not good. I mean,_ he added quickly _, I don't mind it. I guess I never thought about it. But even if it's weird to me, I'm not about to judge._

 _Well good._

"Sophie," Edaline interrupted, "we're here."

 _Just don't tell him I told you okay_?

She was confused but nodded. It was his and Fitz's business after all.

But as much as she was grateful to Keefe for telling her, he was right; maybe she didn't need more drama.

* * *

Henten Gathering Hall was, almost disappointingly, grand. It was shaped like a giant silver dome, its triangular crystal panels sparkling in the sunlight. Red crystal designs snaked around and to the front to form an elegant door at least eight feet tall. A large field spread out to the right of it, and Sophie could see gnomes setting up tracks and obstacles. They even had wooden dummies with painted targets on their heads, chests, and other vital points. Sophie involuntarily leaned closer to Keefe.

Edaline took a deep breath and stopped right at the door. She turned to Sophie, doubt and worry on her face. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

It took all Sophie had not to bite back with "Do I have a choice?" Because it wasn't her parents' fault. She knew, without a doubt, that they would never willingly sign her up for an army. They hated this, almost as much as she did. So Sophie would put on a brave face and stay strong for them. She wouldn't let them worry about her.

"Yes." Neither of them looked convinced.

"This is still such a load of sasquatch poop," Keefe muttered bitterly. "Aren't you already doing enough for the Council? Now they want you to fight in some stupid army? And they wouldn't even let me join. I mean, I'm going to anyway, but they could have saved themselves some trouble by just letting me in the first place."

Sophie's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Wait, you tried to join?"

"Well duh, I wasn't about to let you do this alone, Foster."

"And neither are we."

Sophie spun around. All her friends stood in a line facing her, each wearing a jumper similar to her's.

Biana crossed her arms. "You didn't honestly think we'd let you do this alone, did you?"

"Yeah," Dex added, taking a step forward. "We're not going to let them order us around."

Sophie's lip wobbled. They were really willing to become part of this make-shift army- for _her_. But then she steeled herself. "You guys can't join. It's too-"

"No way, Foster," Keefe interrupted. "Save us the lecture. If you can do it, so can we."

"But-" She wanted to say that it was her problem, her burden, but her friends just eyed her with disapproval.

"Honestly, Soybean, we're coming in whether you like it or not." Evan flashed her his lopsided grin, and Sophie pursed her lips to stop a smile.

"Well-"

"Actually," yet another voice intervened, "You will _not_ be."

Evan's eyes narrowed in disgust and his lips twisted to a grimace. He wasn't alone; even Linh looked homicidal at the sight of Councillor Alina.

" _Actually_ ," Keefe mocked. "We will be, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh? And how do you think you children will benefit this conference?" Alina wasn't alone; the rest of the Councillors (minus one since they were still making preparations for Darek's replacement) also filtered through Henten's crystal door. Some looked bashful by the confrontation, but most equaled in Alina's haughty excitement.

"A conference?" Evan spat. "Really? That's what you're calling it? You could have been a little more creative. Or, you know, called it what it was; an _army_."

Councillor Alina stuck up her nose. "It is a training conference. We are a naturally non-violent people so we would prefer if you didn't use such imprudent language."

"'You?' I'm an elf too."

She stared Evan down distastefully. "Of course, but as we're all aware, you had a more _loose_ upbringing."

"Oh yeah? Well listen here bit-" Sophie placed a hand on his chest to calm him down, even as her blood boiled and disgusted anger twisted in her stomach.

"Which is exactly why _we_ can spot an army when we see one. You don't need to cover it up with pretty language."

"Well, the fact of them matter does not change. _You_ are the only one allowed to be here; the rest will have to go home." Her friends started protesting, but she held up a hand to silence them. "Do not forget, we can make things very difficult for you if you do not comply. And not just you, _your_ families as well."

Some of them shut up at that, but Keefe just laughed. "Go ahead. You think I care what happens to my dad?"

"And it's not like I have a family here." Sophie noticed Biana seemed a bit miffed at Evan for saying that, but she stayed silent.

Alina's mouth curled into a smile. "Well, since you seem so set on acting as a group, you may find yourselves indirectly causing _inconvenience_ for someone else."

"Are you really blackmailing us?" Dex groaned.

"I would not call it blackmailing, Mr. Diznee. It is more negotiating."

"No, you're just telling us what to do."

"That is my job," she remarked loftily.

Fitz finally spoke up after silently glaring at all the Councillors. "We're not leaving until you let us train with Sophie."

Councillor Alina pursed her lips for a moment in consideration. She turned to the rest of them, and it was obvious that they were having one of their mind-debates. Finally, after minutes had ticked along, she turned back to them and cleared her throat.

"Fine. But on one condition; only one of you will be training with Sophie."

Again, her friends complained.

"She won't be training alone; isn't that what you wanted? That is as far as we will relent."

"Well then," Tam demanded, "Who is it going to be?"

"The only one I'll allow..." Her eyes swept across her friends. They paused a moment before moving again.

Sophie held her breath.

"Him."

 ***giggles maniacally* Feel free to blow up the reviews with your (well-meaning) outrage; it will fuel me.**

 **Thank you Cressida123, MarsCrafted, Keefoster0208, Undecided13, SophieLunaChase, a Guest, Keeper Island, Percabeth and Sophitz Rules, RB, sophiejeanchase (I noticed you're a Sotam shipper, and if you weren't already aware, I wrote a completed Tophie/Sotam story *winks*), HedwigIggyLover1214, SokeefeLover, gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree, Rachelc85, stargirl020, Stella, and WritingLover21 for reviewing! You're all amazing!**


	20. Training and Crystals (19)

**Do you guys like...care about her training at all? Because honestly, I've been dreading talking about it because it seems really boring, especially after we've already got plenty of training descriptions in Flashback...so yeah I think I'm going to skip most of the actual description besides introducing her to some of her "bodyguards" and then just get back to the fluff and angst.**

 **-Training and Crystals (19)**

 **Sophie's POV**

" _Evan_?"

Councillor Alina shrugged at the outburst. "He shows potential. He was intended to be the Moonlark, after all. Who knows what else he has sealed away."

Sophie really wasn't liking the glint in her eye.

"There won't be any arguing. This is what we have decided, and it is the best offer you are going to get. Sophie and Evan may train, but the rest of you must leave. Otherwise, there will be _consequences_."

Her friends, after sending her apologetic glances, started heading back to the light leaper (which was a good distance away, for security reasons). Even her parents gave Sophie a quick hug and a peck on the forehead before heading back. All except for Keefe, who stood his ground. Fitz too, but he was pulling on Keefe's sleeve, trying to convince him to leave.

Alina sighed dramatically. "I should have known Mr. Sencen would be the one to cause the most trouble. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Like hell I'm trusting you with Sophie."

"Keefe..." Sophie started, but he didn't even look at her, only stared angrily at Alina.

"You know, we will be in charge of overseeing Ms. Foster's overall training. Your behavior might just affect how well that goes for her."

Sophie's eyes widened, and Keefe's face filled with rage.

"That's not-" Bronte tried to step in, but Alina silenced him.

Fitz tugged at Keefe's arm again. "Come _on_ , Keefe."

Evan stood by Sophie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just go. I'll take care of her."

Keefe did not seem reassured. Without a word, he spun around and began marching away with Fitz trailing behind. He looked over his shoulder once to mouth "I'm sorry" to Sophie." She gave him a half-smile.

Alina clapped her hands. "Now then, shall we get started?"

 **Keefe's POV**

Evan? Freaking _Evan_?

But of course it was. Alina was right; he was the original Moonlark. He had powerful, dangerous abilities. All Keefe did was read people's feelings. How would that help in an army? How would that protect Foster?

He was jealous. Of _course_ he was jealous. But it wasn't just jealousy; it was disappointment in himself. he wanted to be there for her like he'd promised himself. He wanted to be her support. Yet here he was, running away with his tail between his legs because good old Miss "I'm so much more important than you" scared him off.

Pathetic. So, so pathetic.

"It's not your fault." Keefe didn't even look at Fitz besides him. Just the sound of his voice sent his blood boiling over. "Besides Evan-"

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"Woah, what's your problem?"

"My problem?" He dug his heels in the dirt, turning his fury on Fitz. "My problem is that you've freaking led her on for years, purposely sabotaging any attempts I've made to get close to her, just to tell me in the end that you have a crush on _me_."

"Aren't you supposed to be the Empath?" he countered angrily. "Why didn't you ever get it?"

"I just...It doesn't work like... That isn't the point!" He threw his hands in the air and faced away from Fitz and walked away again. "Seriously, dude, just don't talk to me anymore."

"That wasn't easy for me!" Fitz yelled after him. Keefe sped up until he was sprinting."But fine! Run away from it! I'm just getting in the way your doomed crush on Sophie, right? If you want to blame me, go ahead!"

Keefe told himself he wasn't blaming Fitz...but when has he ever listened to his head?

 **Sophie POV**

"You're still not doing it correctly. _Again_!"

"Christ, does she ever shut up?"

"I heard that, Mr. Jones."

Evan shot a throwing star at the target. It made a _thwink_ as it sailed through the air and buried itself directly in the dummy's chest. He smiled sweetly at Councilor Alina. "You were meant to."

Sweat dripped down Sophie's back as she picked up another throwing star and landed it directly over the dummy's heart. Evan clapped in approval and Councilor Alina pursed her lips.

"Fine. That will be all for today. You'll report back here the same time tomorrow and begin practicing with Bo, your ogre trainer, and Tarina. Then you will each work with your ability trainers. _Do not_ be late."

Evan stood to mock attention and saluted her. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." Sophie hid her snicker behind her hand.

They left the field after saying their goodbyes to everyone (besides the Councilors, because most of them still couldn't look Sophie in the eye). They were silent to the Leapmaster, though Sophie knew Evan was getting restless by her lack of energy. He respected her boundaries and need for some peace every now and then...but he certainly did love to talk.

"You want to do something fun?"

Oh no...

"Depends on what exactly you have in mind."

"Right. Okay, so when Alina was getting all up in my face I saw this leaping crystal sticking out of her pocket and..."

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

He pulled out a blue crystal and held it out to show her. "I knicked it."

Her eyes widened. "That's a leaping crystal to the Forbidden Cities."

"I know," he said and grinned. "So what do you say?"

" _You want to_ _go to the Forbidden Cities_? Are you insane?"

"Yes, but that's not relevant here." His lip wobbled dramatically. "Don't you miss home?"

Of course she missed the human cities. There were so many places she'd always wanted to go, but..."It's not my home anymore, Evan. I don't want to get in trouble."

He sighed. "I just think you could use a bit of fun. And a chance to get away from all this elvin madness." He stared at her a moment before thrusting the crystal into her chest. "Take it."

"What? I can't-"

"Just take it. Don't use it, use it, whatever. If Alina-poo asks I'll say I used it or lost it or something. I'll even have Dex turn off my registry pendent for a few hours just to throw her off the scent."

"Evan..."

He locked gazes with her. "Just take the crystal, Sophie. I think you're going to need it sometime soon. I love you and I don't want you to worry, but I think these crazies have a lot of plans for you. You never know if..."

Sophie's mind flashed to her great escapade to Alluveterre. "I've already run away once, Evan. I'm not going to do it again."

"Well I'm not letting you give it back to me."

She sighed in defeat and stuffed the crystal in her pocket. "There, happy?"

"Very." He threw an arm around her shoulder and turned back to the Leapmaster. "Let's go, you little stick-in-the-mud. I bet all your friends are waiting for you."

She knew they were, but something in her stomach clenched at the thought of their bombardment of questions and sympathy. She'd already had a long day. But the idea of sneaking into Havenfield and hiding out in her room made her feel guilty.

"Let's just get this over with," she mumbled to herself, but Evan chuckled.

"Will do, Soybean."

 **Editing was a rush job, so if there are mistakes...*sings* I. DON'T. CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS IT'S ABOOOOOOUUUUUUT MEEEEEE**

 **Thanks to WritingLover21, HeadwigIggyLover1214, stargirl020, logan record, Undecided13, MarsCrafted (Yup! Though the actual book is different than Cath's fanfic and the fake book in Fangirl), SophieLunaChase, Something, a Guest (or two, I'm not sure if it's the same person), nom nom fish (excellent name btw), Rainite2 (also, I had an intense internal discussion with myself about whether I should make him a Mesmer or a Beguiler. I decided on Mesmer because beguilers control through vocal tones - Evan uses his mind, like a Mesmer), VanyaSilvan, Nova Holmes (morning breath doesn't exist in fanfiction! XD), and Kotlcfangirl for reviewing! You guys are all awesome!**


	21. Ideas and Flusters (20)

**Quick rewritten version of how Evan's abilities work.**

 **At the core, Evan IS a Mesmer. He controls the actions of others with his mind, just like Grady can, and also their feelings. That doesn't necessarily mean he can read their feelings, but he can influence them. All with his mind. HOWEVER (because I really wanted him to be one of those angsty guitar-playing bad boys) his singing basically enhances his Mesmer abilities. Thinking, he can control about as many people as Grady. When he's singing, he can control a lot more. He's not like, all-powerful, but he's definitely stronger than Grady.**

 **Check out the "Update Schedule & Works In Progress" section on my profile. It's a list of what I'm working on and when some updates are going to be!**

 **Thanks to Undecided13 for betaing! Without her the Keefosterness would have been suuuuper basic. She added a bit of pizazz (and a bit more clarification. *laughs tiredly*)**

 **-Ideas and Flusters**

"Guess what time of year it is."

Sophie sighed and resisted the urge to bang her head onto her desk. Homework had piled up over the past few weeks and she _really_ needed to get it done. Unfortunately, Evan thought he would be the perfect source of moral support for her intense study session. He'd been jumping on her bed for the past ten minutes and the creaking had started eating at her sanity, so support isn't _exactly_ the word Sophie would use.

" _Evan."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up after this, but guess what time of year it is!"

Sophie set her pencil down with a bit more force than necessary. "What time of year is it?"

"Guess, guess!" he insisted.

"October."

"The _end_ of October," he clarified, completely unfazed by the bite in Sophie's tone.

"And?"

"Halloween, genius. How could you not remember Halloween?"

Huh, she supposed it was around that time in the Forbidden Cities. "Elves don't celebrate those holidays, so I kind of . . . forget about them." Sometimes it's easier to forget about them too, because when she started remembering holidays, she couldn't shake the memories of all the happy times she'd spent with her human family.

And she just never wanted to deal with that guilt.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Evan screeched. He leaped off the bed with a thud. "How can elves ignore the majesty that is Halloween?"

Sophie tried turning back to her homework. "I highly doubt they care-"

He grabbed onto her shoulders, getting her to face him again. Someone kill her now. "Yeah, because they don't know what they're missing out on." His face lit up and she flinched at the volume of his voice. "WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY."

"No."

"That's cruel."

"You know what else is cruel? You testing the edge of my patience."

"Oh come on! We could go to Humania and get costumes and decorations . . . we could invite the whole school!"

Yup, homework was officially a thing of the past. "You _honestly_ think that a bunch of Elvin teenagers are going to care about a human costume party?"

"They will if _I'm_ throwing it." He winked and Sophie rolled her eyes. "You know I'm popular! I could get people excited about it."

He found the problem. "No."

"I bet your friends would be excited about it."

She glared at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

He locked her in an unofficial staring contest. She blinked and looked away, defeated. "Okay. _But_ -" she stopped him mid-cheer, "you have to convince _all_ my friends. And you're not inviting the whole school."

He scowled. "Party pooper."

"And tell my parents."

"Ugh, seriously?" She didn't say anything, only raised her eyebrows daringly. " _Fine_. But in return, I get to pick your costume."

"Uh, no. In return, you get the throw the party in the first place."

"Aw, _please,_ " he whined, clasping his hands and falling to his knees in front of her.

She pushed his hands away. "No, because knowing you, you'll make me play matchy-matchy to whatever you're wearing."

He stood, kicking his foot disappointedly. "I really wish I could argue."

"But you can't because I'm right."

"So then what are you gonna to go as?"

Sophie couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this. "I'll think about it."

What _should_ she go as?

"But I'm not telling you, at least not until after you've already decided on your costume." She finished.

His bottom lip wobbled. "I'm hurt that you don't want to do a couple's costume with me."

She started putting away her books (who could concentrate now?). "Well, we're not a couple, so I don't know why you're surprised."

Silence.

She looked up at him. "Evan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you're right. Duh."

More silence. Sophie glanced at him from over her shoulder once more before putting the rest of her things away. He stared at her with an unsettling frown on his face. She tried to cover up the newfound awkwardness with a weak laugh. "What happened to all of your energy?"

He shook his head and smiled, but his jaw still seemed tense. "Sorry, I just got lost in the planning. Which reminds me, I better go ask Emillia if I'll be able to raid Humania."

"Are you sure you want to leave now? I just put away my homework . . ."

Even as she talked, Evan was walking toward the door. "Yeah. Sorry, I was distracting you. But that Halloween party-we're doing it!"

He pumped his fist into the air and disappeared out the door. She went back to her desk, but a loud thump made her jump. "Evan?"

"Sorry!" he called. "Ran into the wall! Leaving now!"

She shook her head. What was she going to do with him?

* * *

"A Halloween party, huh?"

Sophie sighed and went to grab another piece of mallowmelt, but Keefe snatched it out of her hand and ate it in one bite.

"Seriously?" She couldn't even eat mallowmelt in peace anymore.

"You saw me do it, didn't you, Foster?" he mumbled through his full mouth. He'd shown up not long after Evan had left asking for help with homework. She didn't really see how he, the Prodigy who skipped a year, needed her help with homework, but she'd let him in. They'd both worked through their mountain of assignments together. Sophie felt relieved to have it all finished, and they'd both decided to head down to the living room and celebrate with some mallowmelt that Edaline had made that morning.

"Anyway, I wasn't even supposed to tell you yet," she admitted, picking up another piece and shielding it from Keefe's hungry eyes.

"What? Why?"

"The deal was that he'd be the one to get all of you on board."

Keefe chuckled shortly. "It doesn't really matter if you tell me early because I'm sure they're all going to be excited. I mean who doesn't love some cool human traditions?"

"I know," Sophie sighed, throwing her head back. "Everyone's going to be super excited about it."

"And you don't want them to be?" he guessed

Sophie immediately felt a tinge of guilt. Keefe probably thought she was being such a jerk. "That's not what I mean . . . What I was trying to say was . . . I just . . ." She was rambling by now. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"You can talk to me."

"No, really. It's nothing. I'm just getting upset for no reason." She tried swallowing the burning in her throat.

"Foster, stop," he demanded softly, grabbing her hand before she could reach her eyelashes. "I'm not calling you out or anything; you always have your reasons for being upset. I just . . . want to understand. Why don't you want to have a Halloween party?"

"It's just . . ." she choked. Great, here come the tears. _Again_. Hasn't she cried enough by now? No one needed to hear her pathetic problems over a dumb Halloween party. Not when there were much bigger issues at hand. And yet, she found herself telling him, "My family-my _human_ family . . . Halloween was our favorite holiday . . . and it's just _hard_."

Keefe slipped his hand behind her upper back and over her shoulder, gently pulling her up against his chest. Her arm subconsciously wrapped over his stomach, clutching his waist as his rubbed small circles on her upper arm, letting her speak.

"I have a lot of happy memories with them," she whispered, sobbing quietly as said memories flooded her mind. "Nothing but happy memories. And I _know_ that I'd make more memories like them with all of you. But it's just . . ." Her legs curled up against her stomach, partially on top of Keefe's legs.

"Halloween is their thing, right?" He finished softly. "You wanted that to be something special you had with them."

She lifted her head up to look into Keefe's icy eyes. "Is that selfish?"

"'Course not, Foster. I don't blame you. But . . . did you tell Evan?"

"No. How could I?" She looked down, her cheek squishing against his firm chest. "He's so excited about the idea. He grew up _human_ too. I can't just take a holiday away from him because it makes me emotional."

"But that's just it. It makes you emotional, Foster. And that's not a bad thing. You have memories tied to those holidays, and if celebrating them makes you feel crappy . . . well then it's okay if you don't want to celebrate them." She glanced back up to see mischief sparkling in his eyes. "You know we could ditch."

Sophie arched an eyebrow. " _Ditch_ the Halloween party?"

"Oh yeah, I have extensive ditching experience. I can ditch anything. Detention. Foxfire. Parties. Leave it to the Ditch Master."

She laughed but shook her head, her grip tightening on his waist as she spoke into his tunic. "I can't do that. That'd make me feel worse."

"Pssh you're no fun, Foster."

She turned her face back outwards to breathe something other than Keefe's subtle scent of cologne. They lapsed into silence for a moment, until Sophie noticed Keefe was stroking her hair. They were slow, light movements, so she assumed he must have been doing it absentmindedly. When she looked up at him again, though, he was staring right down at her with a look in his face that she couldn't quite place.

"What?" she asked and blushed a bit. "Are my cheeks all puffy from crying?"

"Yeah, but you're still beautiful."

If her face wasn't red before, it certainly was now. "Trying to cheer me up with flattery, huh?" She pushed herself off of him and sat back down on the couch.

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. Sophie's eyes instantly narrowed when he gave her a _look_.

"What are you planning?" she asked guardingly.

He grinned and saddled up to her. "You knoooow, if you really _are_ going to go to this party, you're going to need a costume."

"Before you ask, no, I'm not doing a couples costume with you. I already turned Evan down."

"What?" He shook his blond head. "No. But good idea, saving that for another time." He tapped his temple.

"Of course you are."

"Come on, seriously, Foster. I just got a great idea."

She inhaled deeply, mentally steeling herself for Keefe's "great" idea. "Alright, shoot."

"You need to make new memories, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So you need something _new_. Something elfish to wear."

"I'm not dressing up as a Keebler elf," she grumbled.

He seemed slightly taken aback. "What?"

Sophie waved her hand. "It's nothing. So what exactly do you have in mind?"

He smirked and got up off the couch. "I'm going to need a pad of paper and some colored pencils. The Keefster's about to blow your eyeballs out of your head."

"Gruesome."

 **Keefe's POV**

Keefe was _beyond_ ecstatic. He hadn't been this excited to draw since, well, making those paintings for Sophie. His fingers flexed with anticipation as Sophie went to find some pencils and paper. The longer he sat here, the more ideas spun around in his head.

"Here." Sophie set the materials in front of him, which he grabbed eagerly. He heard her chuckle at his enthusiasm. "So are you going to tell me what you want to draw or what?"

Her question barely registered in his mind. "Do I have to?" he whined, already beginning to scribble on the paper.

"Yes," she deadpanned.

He sighed, and in a few minutes finished a rough sketch and showed it to her. "This is just one idea, obviously. But this is basically the gist."

Pride bloomed in Keefe's chest when her jaw went slack after a quick glance. She grapped the paper pad and told him, "This amazing, Keefe."

He felt the tips of his ears go hot (nuh-uh, he could _not_ blush around Foster) and quickly tried to cover up his fluster. "W-well duh, I made it." He took another sheet and started drawing again, changing aspects of the first to create another design.

"Maybe you could add something right here. It looks a bit empty," Sophie pointed out. Keefe gulped; he'd been so lost in drawing that he hadn't noticed how close she'd gotten. Their thighs were touching, and when she reached out to take a pencil, her arm brushed against his. A tinge of pink formed on her cheeks after a few seconds of Keefe's silence and realizing just how close she'd scooted to him. He could feel her embarrassment in his stomach, but she didn't pull away.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Keefe,_ he chided himself. _Sophie's just a girl, and you're just a boy, and right now you're just friends. You're designing her costumes because you're_ friends _._

Grady and Edaline weren't due to be home until late, so he and Sophie worked like that for the rest of the night; side-by-side. They didn't stop until they had perfected the idea and figured out exactly what materials they would need to get. Papers covered in drawing were scattered all around them on the carpet, both teens laying flat on their backs. Along the way, Sophie also suggested ideas for Keefe's costume.

"I think a gulon would honestly be perfect for you," she giggled, causing Keefe to roll over and poke her stomach with the eraser side of his pencil. It only made her laugh harder. "You could even make it stink like a real gulon!"

Keefe rolled his eyes. "I'll take that into consideration, Foster."

"No, seriously-it's a great idea. I mean you _are_ the mastermind behind the Great Gulon Incident."

"Uh, no, I had nothing to do with that, remember?" he teased.

"Sure, Keefe, whatever you say. I'll get the story out of you someday."

"I'd love to see you try."

They both laughed lightly before a relaxed silence settled over them. Sophie yawned, and Keefe realized he'd never felt so content in his life. Here he was, Sophie by his side, the both of him surrounded in drawings, cracking stupid jokes and laughing. From where he was laying, he could see a smudge of blue paint on the end of Sophie's nose. These moments were so simple-nothing Keefe had ever imagined for himself, yet still somehow everything he'd ever wanted.

He just wanted someone special, and no matter what exactly Sophie was to him, she would always be that someone special. Maybe it was about time he accepted it would always be this way.

"I'm tired," Sophie mumbled, yawning again. "I bet it's super late."

Keefe didn't want to go home-if he could even call the Shores of Solace "home." A better name would be "place of temporary residence." At least calling it _that_ gave him less anxiety.

"I've already worked up my creative spirit! I can't stop now!"

"Oh great," Sophie groaned. "You're all riled up, aren't you?"

"I'm never going to sleep!" He laughed triumphantly.

"I have something that might change your mind."

She sat up and pulled her iPod and a white chord from her pocket.

"Music? Really, Foster?"

She shot him a glare. "Give it a chance." She put one part of the chord in her ear and gave the other end to Keefe. He tried his best to match what she did, but it took a few tries (and a bit of help from Sophie) to finally get it right.

She clicked around a bit on the device before a beautiful melody drifted from the tiny speaker in his ear, followed by singing. "It's All of Me by John Legend," she whispered, already lulled by the song. Keefe had to admit, even if he couldn't understand the words, he could still feel the emotion in the lyrics. It almost matched the warmth in his heart when Sophie scooted over to him and almost cautiously laid her head on his chest. He leaned his back onto the bottom of the sofa and let out a content breath.

Sophie sang the words softly to herself, her voice blending in with the song.

It soothed Keefe more than any elvin lullaby ever had, and it wasn't long before he drifted off into sleep, still stroking Sophie's blonde locks.

 **Taking suggestions for everyone's costumes besides Sophie's!**


	22. Drools (21)

**Ayyyyyyye how are all my fellow Keepers? Enjoying Legacy? I haven't finished it, but every time I look at the cover I feel rage. To be perfectly honest, I'd rather Sophie stay single forever than end up with Fitz. Also, I hate Mr. Forkle. I'm not sorry.**

 **ANYWAY I'M BACK (sorta). Life's been a major butt and half. My parents split up and I'm in the long and difficult process of realizing how emotionally and mentally abusive my dad was and how both of my parents have treated (and still treat) me as the Third Parent. Isn't that always a treat! Plus it's my senior year and college applications make me want to cry in a puddle of my own insecurities. So here's a short chapter for your reading delight.**

 **-Drools**

 **Sophie's POV**

" _Aren't they just adorable._ "

" _Adorable isn't exactly the word I would use._ "

"Dad?" Sophie grumbled tiredly, lifting a hand to her face to block the morning sunlight from reaching her eyes.

She heard a light smack. "Look what you did. Couldn't you have at least waited until _after_ I'd taken pictures?"

It took Sophie a few seconds to realize the ceiling above her was not her bedroom's, and then a few more to notice her pillow was breathing.

Correction: not pillow, but _person_. More specifically, Keefe. And of course her parents were there to witness Sophie sleep-drooling all over his shirt (hopefully he wouldn't notice the blatantly obvious spot on his shirt).

She sat up slowly, trying to untangle the earbuds in her hair without waking up Keefe. He still went on snoring peacefully even after she stood and stretched, glaring at her parents sitting over on the other couch.

" _Really_?" she whispered. "Can't I just sleep peacefully without you guys hovering over me?"

"Not when you're with a boy we can't," Grady protested. "Especially _him_."

"Oh stop," Edaline laughed, still hushed. "I haven't seen her sleep that peacefully in months. I wonder why that is."

Sophie bit back an order to stop meddling, even though the twinkle in her mom's eye made her uncomfortable. So she'd fallen asleep on top of Keefe, they were just friends, right? It's not like they would do the things Grady worried about...she would never do those things...yet...

And now she was _really_ uncomfortable.

"Well can you guys at least let him sleep a bit more?" She wasn't liking the bags under his eyes. They matched her own, which meant he'd been getting little to no sleep. Maybe she wasn't that good at taking care of herself, but that didn't mean she would let her friends suffer.

"Sure sweetie. We were going to wake you up to tell you we're going to be gone for the rest of the day."

" _Again_?" She didn't mean to whine, but they'd been gone so much lately. Excuse her for missing them, especially when things had been so majorly crappy lately.

Grady sighed and scooted over, patting the place between him and Edaline. Sophie sat in between them, and they both leaned in for a group hug. "We're sorry we've been away a lot."

"And you really can't tell me what you've been doing?"

Edaline sighed so sadly Sophie regretted even asking. "We can't. You already have enough going on as it is, and if we tell you, it'll only end up in more complications."

"We really don't want to keep secrets from you."

She knew they'd been up to something for a while (she wasn't stupid), but the way they were talking about it only made her worry more. What exactly could they be doing that they weren't even allowed to talk to her about?

Then again, lots of people did things they "couldn't" tell her about. She didn't really know why they, especially the Black Swan, continued to do this, because she always found out in the worst of ways. Secrets did nothing but blow up in their faces.

Then again, Secrets seemed to have replaced Elizabeth as her middle name, so what a hypocrite she was.

"All we can tell you for now is that Edaline and I are trying to work everything out."

Sophie really hated the cynical part of her brain, but she couldn't help thinking about how little they'd been able to "work out" so far.

Edaline kissed her forehead. "We have to go, just know we love you, and we're here to support you."

Grady squeezed her tighter. "Give 'em hell at training, okay?"

Sophie smiled. "Okay. Love you guys."

"We love you too."

Once they were out the door, she let her smile drop and sunk back into the couch.

She yawned and looked back at Keefe. His snore was quiet, deep most of the time with the occasional high-pitched wheeze that made Sophie smile. In fact, he looked so comfortable that she almost considered just curling right back up against his chest and pretending she'd never woken up in the first place. She wanted to just escape for a little bit longer.

With each passing day, the tightness in her chest became more constricting.

That's the only way she could think to describe it. A tightness. Like her feelings were filling up her body and crushing all her organs. It sounded funny, but it was true. She always loomed on the edge. The confusion, the chaos, the _helplessness_ suffocated her slowly, and it felt like there was nothing to do but let it fester until she finally broke.

Because what else could she do? Everyone had their own problems, sometimes she was even one of them. Who could she talk to, and if she found someone, what could she say? She couldn't even figure out her own feelings. And if she could express herself, what would they be able to do? They wouldn't be able to just snap their figures and make all of her worries disappear. All it would accomplish would be making her problems their problems, and she didn't want to be more of a burden than she already felt she was.

She just wished she didn't feel so alone.

"Hey Foster, how long are you going to stare at me?"

Sophie had been so focused on her internal monologuing that she hadn't even noticed Keefe had stopped snoring and was now looking back at her.

"I mean, I know I'm downright the sweetest eye candy and Foxfire's number one bachelor and you have a major crush on me and...wait what was I saying again?"

She tried to compose herself by fixing her hair, but gave up after feeling the first snarl (wouldn't that be a chore to brush out later). "You were complaining about me accidentally staring at you."

"Well not _complaining_ ," he clarified.

"Mhm, well, sorry about that. I was thinking."

"Ooo," he twisted so he was laying on his side and held up his head with his hand. "About what?"

"My undying love for you," she deadpanned.

He sat up and winked at her. "I don't blame you."

His words said he knew she was kidding, but the pink tinge on his cheeks contrasted with his usual confident aura. "Are you blushing?"

"No," he scoffed, turning his face but only showing her more of his red face.

"You _are_." She went over and sat down next to him, grinning all the way. She pinched his cheek. "I'm just teasing, Keefey."

His face darkened. "You did not just call me..." He paused and shivered dramatically. "Blech I can't even say it."

'' _Keefey_. Foster and Keefey, it's perfect."

"I've taught you too well," he anguished, letting his chin fall to his chest in defeat.

She bumped her shoulder against his and laughed, remembering the fun they'd had hanging out last night and designing her costume.

Her costume.

The _party_.

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea, I woke up like five minutes ago. Why?"

She scrambled to find her Imparter. "Evan messaged me last night saying he'd already told everyone about the party and that they all agreed. Now he wanted us all to meet up at Humania. Crap."

So many missed calls, probably all whining about her being late.

"We have to go." She eyed Keefe's ruffled clothes. "But I guess we could go to the Shores of Solace first. You slept in those clothes the whole night."

He flashed her a cheeky grin and stood up. "You're only saying that because you drooled on me."

She chucked a pillow at his face before running up the stairs to get a clean outfit. "Shut up."

* * *

 **Yeah it's just Keefoster. Bite me. I don't know when the next update will be, but I just wanted to let you peeps know I'm still alive.**


End file.
